Death Watch
by Kylar Kerrigan
Summary: This takes place after the Winter War with Aizen. A new enemy is rising from the Soul Society's past and with the death of the man who held it all together total war breaks out among the 5 realms. What's this about the Soul King's right hand?
1. Intruders of Various Natures

**Death Watch**

Chapter 1 _Intruders of various natures_

"Dead men tell no tales…"-regular speak

"**Fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity."-**thought speak

"_Kido 101-Ungodly Crash Down!" _Kido or special technique

/_I am going to kill you until you die from it! / _Foreign presence in someone's mind

**All rights go to Kubo Tite**

Good day my fellow Fanfiction Readers/writers.

This will be a Bleach Fanfiction (as you probably already know) taking place after the Winter War, but before the Fullbring arc.

I haven't decided on a particular pairing, but it will probably a love triangle similar to my _Naruto of the Fraternity_ story.

This will be rated M for the exact same reasons as _Naruto the Fraternity: _Violence, swearing and sexual content.

If you're concerned about me working two stories at the same time you shouldn't be because I'm just awesome like that.

I'm pretty sure I don't have anything else to say other than that if you like this story you'll probably like my other story _NotF_ and to review.

Downtown Karakura Town

The sound of snoring echoed throughout the security room as the guard, Haroku Nisma, snored soundly in his reclining chair. He was 32 years old, dropped out of high school to be in a band and got kicked out the band for sucking. He was so obese it was a wonder how he got a job as a security officer at the research center in the first place. He was an alcoholic, an abuser (of drugs and women) and still lived with his mother.

"**He doesn't deserve to live." **The intruder thought as he disabled the cameras.

The light from the multiple monitors was so intense that it silhouetted the mysterious person as he stood up, turned around and plunged a combat knife into Haroku's throat. He wore a giant cloak that eclipsed his entire form, but you could tell that he was man in his early twenties. Haroku's eyes shot open at the sudden entrance of a foreign object in his esophagus. All that he ever could or would be was stopped at that moment in time, not that the intruder cared.

Uploading the virus via flash-drive, the intruder backed up as all electrical appliances in the building shut off. By the time they backup generator kicked in, flooding the halls with red light, the intruder and his accomplices already had what they came for. Stepping over the bodies of dead scientists the intruder surveyed the room as his lackeys dragged the mutilated corpses out the way.

The other intruders wore dark red combat armor from head to toe. They had on helmets with tinted red wide view plates sloped downward. Even the katanas on their back were a dark red, not that you could tell in the red light.

"Poor bastards never stood a chance." A man said as he pulled a cigar directly out of a dead scientist's mouth.

He wore similar combat armor as the rest of the intruders except his was a lot bulkier to fit his large frame. He face was unshaven and decorated with an assortment of scars and his spiky rugged blonde hair looked blood red in the light. He was 42 although he looked and moved like he was 20 years younger. On his back was a large claymore with a hilt that extended out like wings. Despite his unkept appearance anyone who came near this man would know that he was a trained killer by the aura he exuded.

"These _bastards_ are anything, but poor Jariyou." The cloaked intruder growled as a path was finally cleared to the exit. "Fall in."

Behind him the 10 intruders and the claymore wielding, cigar chomping wise cracker fell in step behind them. Exiting the long hallway the cloaked man and Jariyou entered the elevator as the 10 other intruders entered the staircase. So there they stood in a rapidly rising elevator as Jariyou whistled and the intruder in charge examined the small spherical object.

It was hard to believe that this small thing, no bigger than an apple, warranted the death of so many people. The perfectly round ball and lines engraved into it were similar to the grooves on a basketball in design. Before he realized it the door were opening on the main floor. The elevator had to move fast in order transport the scientist between the main floor and 2 miles underneath the ground where the secret lab was located.

As the door opened all the way the other intruders exited the stair case fell into the guards assembled around the elevator. They all were cut down or shot by silenced pistols before they could even cry out or surrender.

"Stupid humans." Jariyou sighed tossing the cigar and grinding it underneath his feet.

"That would be a double negative." The cloaked leader said already nearing the doors.

Falling back in step behind their leader they all exited the inconspicuous 3 story building into the moonless night. Loading into a white van with red racing stripes they pulled away into the light traffic on the highway a few blocks away.

"You want to cover up your deeds in a massive explosion that will probably cause a fire in a crowded neighborhood which will probably kill dozens?" Jariyou asked no one as his boss was too intent on the object and the other assassins were sitting back to back in the back of the van. "Well there's an ap for dat!"

Unlocking his I-phone Jariyou triggered the pounds of C4 they had placed inside and underneath the building. The entire building collapsed spewing flames straight up and directly in front of itself. Unfortunately for a couple schoolgirls coming home from a night of partying, they could only watch as the flames came shooting towards them and searing the flesh from their bones killing them instantly.

Back in the car Jariyou was laughing his head off. The sphere was now glowing a brilliant blue in the cloaked man's hands. The object pulsed as if it contained a million hearts inside its tiny shell. The pulsing grew more intense and more frequent until it released a massive pulse of spiritual energy causing tingling sensations to every spiritually aware being caught in its radius everything caught in its radius.

The Maggot's Nest in the Soul Society

"Ragghh!" A cloaked woman cried as she buried her huge axe into the skull of a Secret Mobile Corp shinigami.

Pulling her hood down the woman observed her troops engage the guard to buy her time. They were all women wearing armor similar to a valkyries and carrying a variety of heavy weapons similar to the woman's axe. She had long flowing blonde hair and a tattoo of a hammer on her right cheek. The rest of her body was covered in an abundance of armor for her truly massive frame, at least 6'9. Using shunpo she moved deeper into the complex and simply bisected the guards and prisoners in her way.

Body parts flew through the air as the huge woman destroyed all in her path without batting an eye. Blood splattered against her armor and face coating it almost completely, but she could care less as a matter of fact she didn't even close her eyes as the blood splashed against her corneas. A crazed prisoner dropped down from the ceiling only to be impaled on the butt of the woman's axe which was a spear. They had released the prisoners to cause a distraction, but they had been discovered by a surprise inspection. Now they were forced to fight their way to their goal which lay at the bottom of the nest.

Reaching the center of the complex, she shrugged off her cloak and began spinning while holding her axe out letting it do all the work. Grinding to a halt she shook the blood, guts and bits of bone that stubbornly clung to her blade off as several of her soldiers caught up to her.

"Commander Sakura-san!" They called out forming a protective circle around the young woman.

Grunting to show that she acknowledged their presence she concentrated on the floor beneath them. Ignoring the combat raging around her, Sakura aimed her right hand at the ground beneath her feet and whispered in a voice so feminine it didn't belong in the giant's body.

"Dragon King's Flame."

A blast of blue fire erupted from her hand and blasted through the floor beneath her. The floor crumbled away dropping Sakura and the troops present into a yawning chasm. They fell for about 20 to 30 seconds before Sakura first noticed a light as they neared the bottom. Slamming into the ground going at max velocity isn't fun at all or easy for that matter, but you would have been fooled by the valkyries like warriors as they slammed into the ground sending up huge amounts of smoke then calmly stood up and brushed the debris off. This couldn't be said for the other people who also fell into the hole as they screamed all the way down and smacked the stone floor making a pulpy mess over everything in a 20 foot radius.

The chasm they landed was completely dark excluding a small sphere sitting on a pedestal and glowing a bright red. Slowly approaching it Sakura smiled as she grabbed it and let it float in the palm of her hand. Closing her armored hand around it she felt its power willingly flowing into her like a burning stream of fire. Just like with the cloak man's sphere it began pulsing rapidly before excluded a red pulse that alerted everyone in the Soul Society something was wrong.

Entrance to the Maggot's Nest

Captain Sui-Feng ran passed the dead guards at the prison gate and down into the complex. Everywhere she looked there were eviscerated bodies, decapitated heads and severed limbs. So much to the point that it made even her sick, but she could still hear sounds of fighting up ahead so being sick would have to wait.

"Check the dead for wounded, the rest of you get ready. This enemy is not one to be trifled with." Behind her about ¼ of the masked shinigami following her broke off while the rest drew their Zanpaktou.

Jumping through a still smoking hole in the wall Sui-Feng dove headlong into the fray her braids whipping around as she dissected and stabbed the escaped prisoners and intruders. The intruders were clad it revealing armor, but they had nearly no trouble revealing the insides of her men with their blades. They formed a semi-circle around another hole preventing the guards from advancing further into the complex, but with the arrival of the captain and large amounts of reinforcements they easily swept aside the women.

Leaving all but her fastest men behind Sui-Feng sped into the complex following the strange reaitsu she felt emanating from deeper within the prison. Left. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Through the hole. Right. Breaking free of the maze of corridors designed to confuse escaped convicts Sui-Feng ran into an open room with a giant hole in the middle of the floor. At that exact same time who Sui-Feng assumed was the leader of the raid and 5 of her warriors leaped out the hole.

"Put your weapons on the ground now!" Sui-Feng yelled pointing her Zanpaktou at the group.

The woman was truly massive in her armor, resembling a Viking with a wolf coat that was draped over her shoulder, large pieces of armor, wild and shaggy red hair and that huge axe Sui-Feng assumed she was pretty good with.

"We have what we came for. Let's go." She whispered as she turned around and walked away.

Instantly she was sent flying into the wall and her guards were cut to ribbons as Sui-Feng nearly lost her temper. Standing up and wiping her blood soaked blade off on one of the intruder's hair Sui-Feng approached the hole in the wall the intruder made. This was a bad move as Sakura grabbed her and threw her into her men with the force of a bullet train.

"I don't have time for this." She whispered ever so quietly.

Her axe caught flames as Sakura advanced toward the injured Sui-Feng. Jumping to her feet Sui-Feng prepared to meet her, but all of a sudden another reaitsu washed over her similar to the one earlier. Sakura paused as well before putting her axe on her back turning away. Launching herself at lightning speed, Sui-Feng went wide eyed when the woman blocked it with her axe without even looking back. Shrugging Sui-Feng off she clutched a satchel on her waist which was glowing red. Opening the satchel she removed a red sphere.

"Be happy you will be given such a glorious death." With that she said a word in a language Sui-Feng didn't understand and Sui-Feng was engulfed a wave of heat so bright that the image of the woman clutching the sphere was seared into her corneas and everything cut to blackness.

If you head an aerial POV you would have realized how big the explosion was. Since the Maggot's Nest is located in the 2nd Court Squad's area they received the most damage, but all neighboring areas were affected and everything felt the intense blast of reaitsu no matter how powerless they were. They definitely saw the huge cloud of flame, that's for sure. Then suddenly the explosion reversed as if somebody was watching a video of it and suddenly hit rewind. The flames flew back into the giant hole that was once the maggot's nest then with a roar of pressure shot straight up into and through the Sekkisei* shaking everything in the Soul Society to its core.

Good thing the Soul King built his palace in a separate dimension entirely…

In the Royal Palace

All the servants were put on leave for the duration of the…sensitive situation. By sensitive I mean the fact that the Soul King was ascending/dying. It didn't really matter wherever the man who was millions of years old was going the result would be the same, a power vacuum. A total of 8 people stood in the lobby outside of the Soul King's chambers, but despite the amount of people in the room total silence permeated the air. The room was made of cobblestone and lit by a chandelier and torches that blazed exceptionally bright covering every inch of the room leaving no place for shadows.

There were 6 children, a middle aged man with graying hair and an old butler. The oldest teenager looked around 18 and had dirty blonde hair. He stood at an impressive 6'3 and was well muscled. He might have looked handsome if he didn't have a permanent scowl to match the ugly scar that ran diagonally across his face. While almost everyone else wore robes of varying types he wore blue full plate armor from his feet to his neck with his knight like helmet clasped under the crook of his arm.

The second oldest looked like she was 17. She had long flowing blonde hair and full lips. Her faced was powered and she exuded the aura of a Queen in her blindingly white gown which flowed loosely around her body. Her skin was slightly pale and looked softer and smoother than a baby's skin. She stood around 5'6 and it was impossible to tell her figure beneath her elegant robe. She was also the only one who actually looked at the Soul King's chambers doors while they waited.

Next were twin males who looked 16 and stood at a lanky 6'5 on the far side of the room, away from everyone else. They had blonde hair, blue eyes and cute babyish faces that would probably drive girls insane. They wore identical skinny jeans as well as purple _Nice Vibe _T-shirts. If you met them on the street you would immediately suspect of being the Loki* type characters and cross a bust street to avoid them. They were looking at each other as if they were communicating telepathically** (Spoiler! They are!)**.

Then came another female that looked 14 or 15 years old. Despite her small stature she looked angry as anyone with her snaggle tooth. She had shockingly red hair, compared to everyone else in the room, tied into pig tails. Her face was lightly freckled and she wore a dress that came down to just below her knees. She looked uncomfortable as all hell in her dress as if she desired to wear anything but the so called girly clothes. Leaning against the wall she sighed explosively causing almost everyone else to flinch at the pervasion of the silence.

The last child was the youngest look 8 years old despite being older. He was shivering slightly in his ruffled shirt and thing trousers he was forced to wear by his caretaker. He was well rounded, but a little on the short side for his age. His eyes were red from crying recently and his pure blonde hair was braided back into a single pony tail. His eyes were downcast onto the marble floor as silence reigned over the room once more.

The grizzly middle aged man stood in the middle of the room in his armor. His armor design was similar to that of the oldest child, but different in the fact that it was bulkier in the chest region and he had a purple cape with the insignia for the Captain of Squad 0* on it. His facial hair was cleanly shaven and his jet black hair with streaks of gray) was streamlined back. He was the only person with a weapon in the room, a large claymore which lay in between his cape and his armor. He must have spent time with the eldest child because his scowl was mirrored on the boys face and their arms were crossed over each other identically.

The final being in the room was a butler tapped his foot on the floor every 3 seconds and checked his gold pocket watch every 5.678 second's right on the dot. He wore a sharply pressed black suit and slacks as well a liberal amount of grease to keep his gray hair back. His spectacles were the average rectangle shapes and his lenses seemed to catch the light. Despite his apparent age he seemed full of energy and able to handle his own in a prolonged battle.

The ominous silence was finally broken as the room began to rumble. This didn't come to a surprise to anyone but hands were clenched, cheeks were drawn taunt and the butler finally stopped tapping his foot. The youngest child broken out in a new wave of sobs, but was eclipsed as the rumbling grew worse. Reaching its apex the rumbling caused pieces of the stone ceiling to float down to the floor then all at once it stopped.

The Soul King was no more.

Back in the Soul Society

Yourichi spooned Sui-Feng as they lay on Sui-Feng's water bed. The light of the moon filtered in through the thin curtains giving glimpses of flesh and hair.

"It has been so long _Sui-Feng_." Yourichi purred out her name as she licked her ear.

Shuddering from the touch of her love, Sui-Feng allowed herself to be swept up in the moment. Reaching around her Yourichi wrapped her arms fully around Sui-Feng pulled her back onto her. Sitting up the 2nd Division Captain allowed her shirt to be rolled up revealing her smooth stomach. As Yourichi worked her hands up Sui-Feng's chest, Sui-Feng felt a warmness creep up from her abdomen.

"Sui-Feng." Yourichi moaned. "Sui-Feng. Sui-Feng. Sui-Feng!"

With a flash of light Sui-Feng opened her eyes to a blinding light and a pressure on her arms. The blinding light turned out to be a flashlight and the pressure was casts on both her arms. Sui-Feng coughed to clear her throat of smoke and slowly what happened came back to her.

"**The Maggot's Nest!" **Trying to sit up Sui-Feng was met with a spike of pain wedged into her chest. Crying out she fell back onto the grass underneath her.

"Don't try to get up, you'll only hurt yourself." A deep voice came from somewhere to Sui-Feng's right.

Careful to only turn her head Sui-Feng looked over at the stranger. He sat on a boulder wearing an incomplete uniform of a 2nd Division shinigami. The missing part was the cowl; instead you could see his jet black spiky hair and his shockingly blue eyes that seemed to know everything about her and then some.

"That was a close call huh?" He chuckled, his voice sounding like liquid smooth chocolate.

Fighting against the pain Sui-Feng sat up and examined her surroundings. The stranger had taken her to a cliff overlooking the Soul Society with the open air in direction and thick woods in the opposite. In the Seireitei she could see smoke circling up into the air.

"What the fuck happened?" Su-Feng gasped as she felt her lungs press against several broken ribs.

"I saved your fucking life that's what happened." The man said shifting around on the rock he was sitting on.

His movement allowed her glimpse the handle of a blade on his hip. Instantly her eyes narrowed as she went into defense mode.

"Who the hell are you?" Sui-Feng asked searching for her Zanpaktou.

"That's not important and are you looking for this?" He asked producing her blade from behind the rock. "I bet you're probably thinking lots of ways for you to get your blade and kill me." He stated more than asked.

The captain simply scrutinized his voice trying to place the sound waves to face that tingled at the back of her head.

"That won't be necessary." he sighed tossing her the Zanpaktou.

Swiping it out the air mid toss, Sui-Feng used it as a crutch to get to her feet. Squeezing her palm Sui-Feng activated the tracking beacon Mayuri invented to help the other captains in case one of them was captured. The device worked across all dimensions so her distance from the other captains wouldn't be a factor, but their speed and the purpose of this stranger would.

"What do you want?" She asked stalling for time.

"Saving your goddamn life isn't important enough?" He asked angrily stepping toward her.

Sui-Feng flinched back, there was no way she would be able to defend herself in her current state.

"Whatever. I'll just tell your commander when he gets here." He sighed sitting back down "You did use your emergency beacon right?"

Despite the pain that it caused Sui-Feng gasped deeply.

"**How the hell does he know about the beacon? Not even the lieutenants know about that!"** Sui-Feng wondered wide eyed.

"Don't worry about how I know, I would be worrying more about the possibility that this could be a trap that you're drawing the other captains into." He said staring up at the sky.

2 minutes passed in dead silence as Sui-Feng eyed her rescuer and the mysterious man fed bird seeds to birds that landed next to him. Finally Sui-Feng felt the presence of other captains nearing her position. Smirking she stood her straightest and heard several bones pop in the process. With a shockwave of spiritual energy the captains slammed onto the beautiful cliff top.

Kenpachi was the first to hit the ground, followed closely by several other captains and lieutenants. The dust they kicked up cleared quickly with a burst of spiritual pressure from Kenpachi along with his trademark crazed laugh.

"Two minutes twenty-eight seconds? That's fucking sloppy. I could have raped her 15 times in the time span it took for you guys to get here." The man said standing up and stretching as if he had just woken up from a great nap.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Commander Yamamoto asked walking forward with his cane.

Ukitake and Shunsui walked behind him on either side. Captains Unohana and Kensei stood off to the left while Shinji and Hitsugaya stood off to the right. All of the present captain's lieutenants were present (along with Sui-Feng's lieutenant Omaeda) completing a circle around the man and Sui-Feng.

With a slow shunpo the man appeared behind, the unable to react fast enough due to her injuries, Captain Sui-Feng.

"First off I didn't attack you so don't start that shit." He said he voice no longer choclately smooth but strict and professional. "Secondly, is that any way to treat the Good Samaritan who saved the life of one of your captains?" He asked cocking his head.

"That has yet to be proven." Yamamoto growled at the fact that the rescue mission just turned into a hostage situation.

"It's true." Sui-Feng said after clearing her throat. "He saved my life and brought be here, but I don't know if he's an ally or an enemy."

The other soul reapers shifted their stances to a more neutral pose at this (Kenpachi and Yamamoto excluded).

"You still haven't answered my question stranger. Who are you and what do you want?" Genryusai repeated himself.

"Who gives a damn let's just kill him!" Kenpachi yelled drawing his serrated katana.

"Gooo Ken-Chan!" Yachiru cheered him on from his back.

"You could always do that." The man said smiling with his eyes and holding up his hands.

"Answer me!" Yamamoto roared. "And Kenpachi stand down!"

"Fine fine, no need to get your panties in a bunch." They both said in unison.

"I come to deliver a message of grave importance." The man said fingering the hilt of his Sabila*. "You must prepare for war. A threat larger than you ever believe is readying itself to attack your home."

"The Seireitei?" Shinji asked. "Impossible. No one would risk fighting us on our own turf."

"Thinking like that will lead to your downfall." The man cut Shinji off as he opened his mouth to continue. "They are after the ten elemental orbs of the Titans. The old man knows what I'm talking about."

At the first mention of elemental orbs, Yamamoto's eyes widened to an unbelievable size and his mouth hung open.

"C-C-Commander?" Ukitake said waving his hand in front of the Captain Commander's face shaking him out of his stupor.

"Impossible." Yamamoto whispered "The elemental orbs are myths!"

"No they aren't!" The man yelled now angry. "You must find them before _they _do and protect them from harm."

"Why are you telling us this?" Unohana asked.

"It is the will of my master." He replied simply.

"Who is?" Sui-Feng raised her voice again.

"Not important." The man finished Sui-Feng's sentence.

"Who the hell are you?" Yamamoto growled snapping out of shocked state. "Never mind that doesn't matter, you're coming with us. Lieutenants detain him!"

"Looks like I've overstayed my welcome." The man sighed.

Turning to Sui-Feng he leaned down and planted his lips firmly on top of hers. Everyone stopped in the tracks and time seemed to slow down as Sui-Feng stood there shocked out of her mind. Pulling back he smirked slightly and ruffled Sui-Feng's hair before standing up to his full height of 5'0 just barely over Sui-Feng's 4'11.

"Catch ya on the flip side cool cat." The man chuckled at his lame joke and while Sui-Feng was still shocked at the kiss he grabbed her by her shirt and threw her at Omaeda.

Pulling a detonator out from his disguise he flipped up the glass covering and detonated the blocks of C4 placed on the cliff. The explosion was earth shaking as the cliff slowly slid down from its perch.

"Move!" Yamamoto commanded even though everyone else was already moving.

Everyone that is except the mysterious man. He stood as still as a statue until the smoke covered him entire and he disappeared from everyone's line of sight. The cliff broke up into smaller house and car sized pieces as it fell by that didn't mask its impact. With thunder like sounds the rocks hit the ground scattering birds everywhere and crushing trees. With an impact of that magnitude even Aizen would have a hard time surviving and regenerating.

For some strange reason as Omaeda floated toward the ground a Sui-Feng's heart lurched. Even though she would never admit it, subconsciously maybe just maybe she wanted the kiss to last longer.

20 minutes later

"Still nothing Ukitake-sama." Rukia reported as she oversaw the squad 13 soul reapers as the combed the debris for signs of the man's body.

"Keep searching Rukia-san" Ukitake commanded from his watch post on a treetop.

They had been searching for signs of the mysterious messenger for the past 10 minutes and still they have yet to find anything. To tell the truth Ukitake didn't believe that they would find anything from the beginning, but orders are orders. Personally he had been convinced by the stranger's warning about a coming attack. If the betrayal of Aizen had taught him anything it was that anything was possible in the afterlife. A sudden fit of coughing came up on him leaving him spitting blood into a napkin.

"God damn it." He muttered.

His disease had cleared up mostly, only resurfacing under times of severe stress. He had wanted to get the human girl Orihime to heal him, but something restrained him as if he subconsciously knew that something bad would happen if he did.

"**I wonder what that human girl is doing right now."**

Kakura Town

With a rush of air Ishida put down another hollow with his Quincy bow. The attack had been completely random and in the middle of the night to boot. Still Ishida, Orihime and Chad still showed up. Ishida closed his eyes and opened his senses for any hiding hollows in the area. Finding none he let his bow evaporate into the surrounding air.

"Looks like he was by himself." He said turning back to his friends.

The moonlight bathed Orihime's figure complimenting her every curve. Even with her half-asleep face and pajamas she still looked amazing. He had wanted to ask her out since forever, but she was clearly into Ichigo. Nevertheless he could feel his patience wearing thin with both Ichigo for either ignoring Orihime or being too stupid to notice her infatuation and Orihime for completely brushing off his attempts to become closer friends with her trademark laugh.

"What's wrong Ishida-san?" Chad asked noticing Ishida's clenched fist.

"Just frustrated is all, its cold." Ishida said not lying completely. It was cold outside and he did have on silk sleep clothes. "Come on Orihime, I'll take you home."

"Later guys." Chad said yawning and walking off.

Wordlessly Orihime climbed onto Ishida's back and they both disappeared. He made it to her apartment with record speed and gently let Orihime gently down at her doorstep.

"Thank you so much Ichigo-kun." Orihime giggled walking back into her house.

Ishida stood there shocked at what had happened then realization dawned on him.

"**Who the hell do I have to kill to get her attention?" **Ishida slammed his balled up fist into the wall.

Turning back toward his house Ishida's eyes flew open as he felt another spiritual pressure nearby. Chasing the rapidly fading foreign pressure Ishida slammed into 2 figures in mid-air.

"What the fuck shit-head!" Hiyori yelled smacking Ishida with a slipper she thought she had on.

"You're that Quincy boy aren't you?" Lisa asked dusting off her clothes.

Hiyori had just gotten out the shower which was apparent since she was still soaking wet and had on a towel to cover her chest and the only other thing she had was her Zanpaktou. Lisa looked like she was about to go out somewhere since she had on a plain skirt and a cashmere sweater.

"I'm going to guess we're chasing the same person?" Ishida asked dusting his pajamas off as he stood up.

"That bastard flushed the toilet while I was in the shower!" Hiyori yelled.

"He ruffled my hair." Lisa said simply pointing to her slightly ruffled hair.

Opening his mouth Ishida shut it immediately, turned and fired 5spirit arrows directly at the totally cloaked stranger. The stranger side-stepped in his/her ragged cloaked letting the arrows simply tear through the excess fabric.

"Get back here!" Hiyori yelled flash stepping after him.

They chased the stranger pass the residential district and into the city. He shot straight up and over a skyscraper, followed closely by the three pursuers.

"He's fucking fast." Ishida gasped sweating.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw what he thought was girl standing on a rooftop as they flew past. Brushing it off as a trick of the light Ishida increased his speed along with Lisa and Hiyori as the stranger slowed down. Roaring Hiyori rushed forward and hit it in the side or attempted to anyway. It blocked her foot with the back of its hand, but with a sharp turn dove into an open window.

Performing simultaneous U-turns Lisa and Ishida followed it into the house closely followed by Hiyori. By the time Hiyori had her blade out Ishida already had his spiritual bow up and aimed at its chest.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Ishida calmly questioned not lowering his bow.

Instead of saying anything, it simply gestured to the bed the three of stood next to. Not lowering his bow Ishida turned and went wide eyed at what he saw. Splayed out all over his bed Ichigo lay there in his boxers. Snapping back to the stranger, Ishida watched as it held up a finger over where Ishida assumed its lips were located and shhhed them.

Lisa paled until she barely had any color while Hiyori clenched her blade until her knuckles turned white.

"What do you want?" Ishida asked pausing between every word.

"Prepare yourself." It began suddenly, its voice was distorted so Ishida couldn't tell if it was male or female "A war is coming, you must prepare yourself to defend against a force so powerful it blots out the stars themselves."

"What-the-hell are you talking about!" Hiyori hissed angry at the danger close proximity and potential danger to the ex-vizard.

"Call a meeting of everyone you know who has spiritual powers." The stranger commanded more than asked. "You'll need them all to defend yourselves against the coming hordes."

"Who are you?" Lisa yelled her voice full of emotion leaving Hiyori and Ishida slightly perplexed.

The stranger cocked its head to the side slightly before answering with "I am the Soul King's right hand, his knife in the dark, his all seeing eye and his guard of the wall. I am a Death Knight in the Death Watch."

Turning on its heel the stranger opened Ichigo's door and exited into the hallway closing it behind itself using two hands. Slowly the trio backed out the room and onto a nearby rooftop.

"What the fuck was that?" Hiyori whispered.

"I don't know, but he claimed to be a servant of the Soul King and none of his enemies do that." Lisa said shaking her head and the moonlight glinted off her lenses.

"So you think he was telling the truth and something is about to happen?" Ishida asked moonlight glinting off his lenses as well.

"Possibly anyway looks like all of our nights are ruined." Lisa sighed "We need to talk to Urahara right away (glint).

"Where were you headed anyway?" Hiyori asked as they took off toward Urahara's shop.

"I was going to meet someone." Lisa said with a tone that ended the conversation (glint).

Pushing her glasses up, Lisa magically sped ahead. Doing the same Ishida accelerated away from Hiyori as well leaving the blonde haired woman to consider getting glasses herself.

Somewhere in the Demon Realm

"Finally our plan is coming to fruition." An old man hacked on his bone throne.

He was the living personification of old. He was literally skin a bones yet somehow he retained the ability to speak. He had a beard that stretched off his throne and onto the floor covering his armor almost completely. A beam of red light fell from the ceiling and spotlighted him leaving the rest of the room pitch black.

"Indeed Oji-sama." A masked man said walked out of the shadows of the room.

"You have the (cough cough) elemental orbs?" He rasped.

"Two of them yes and with yours they will become 3." He said calmly.

"What do you mea-?" The old man was cut off as the cloaked man appeared behind the throne and shoved a blindingly white katana through the impossibly old man's chest.

The old man screamed a silently scream as he stared at the blade through his chest. A white crack appeared on his wrinkly face, followed by another and another as they spread all over his visible skin like cracks in ice. With a blinding white light the old man exploded with the force of a sun. The explosion was contained with a sphere that was barely larger than the throne itself.

The white light revealed the football stadium sized room and its thousand of inhabitants. Thousands of demons with various assortments of bladed hands, extra extremities, tentacles spilling out of their orifices and crying babies sewn onto their chests. How that many demons could remain quiet was very clear to the cloaked man, it was fear. He had just killed their lord who had ruled them for 10000 years.

"You can kneel before me or you can die." The cloaked man said once the whiteness from the explosion died down.

All that was left on the throne was the massive armor left by the old warlord. Smoke wafted up from the inside of the hollow armor giving it a ghostly look. Although you couldn't see the movement you could the mass movement of the thousands of forsaken beasts as they pledged their fealty to their new warlord.

"My grandfather and my father were fools." He paused as he circled the throne staring at the armor. "I-am-no-fool. I'll crush my enemies without mercy not wait until I have the power to simply steam roll them underneath my heels. My grandfather was afraid of combat! He was afraid of the possibility that he might lose, I am not my grandfather. I will lead you all in glorious combat crushing my enemies under blade as I _take_ what I want." He paused standing in front of the throne staring out at the darkness. "Do you stand with me?"

The response was instantaneous as thousands of bloodthirsty demons roared their approval of the upstart warlord.

"Then I swear my honor that I will destroy the shinigami!" The roar was even more thunderous and abnormal than the first. "If I don't then I Aku Sosuke son of Aizen Sosuke and grandson of Radari Sosuke will give myself up to the demon gods themselves!"

The third roar was massive beyond belief causing the earth to shake and as it died down Aku lowered his hands.

"Then let us prepare for war." He said lowering his hood.

He had an angular face congruent to his father's and brown hair as well. His hair was tied back in a single pony tail, but he left bangs hanging over his left eye just like his father. Unlike his father however he had eyes bluer than the clearest ocean and he looked like he just turned 20. He held no blade, but with the spiritual pressure he leaked out no one doubted the fact he didn't need one.

Turning around he shed his long black cloak fully revealing jeans and T-shirt.

"Now prepare the armor, I want to step into my inheritance right away." He smiled wickedly.

Somewhere in the Human Realm

"The wheels are in motion." The man who saved Sui-Feng announced entering a living room.

Multiple figures lounged around the room; most of them had their faces covered and cloaks of varying natures of blackness.

"We're missing a couple aren't we?" Asked the stranger that warned Ishida, Lisa and Hiyori.

"They'll be arriving soon Commander." Ryu Kunieda said from her corner of the room.

"Remind me why we don't turn on the lights Commander?" Asked the first stranger.

"Because I like the dark." The Commander said lying on a couch.

With a burst of spiritual pressure a hole appeared on the wall furthest from the window the original man entered from. Stepping through the portal Harribel, Appaci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun entered the room wearing the traditional Espada uniform.

"Is this it? I expected something a little more." Sung-Sun said holding her hand in front of her mouth as usual.

"Don't start Sung-Sun." Harribel warned surveying the room.

Seeing the Commander lying on the couch she crossed the room with long strides.

"You called…Commander?" Harribel rolled the word off her tongue which was not use to saying it.

"I did. Sit." The modulated voice disappeared and was replaced by a baritone voice.

"Who are you to tell my master to sit?" Appaci yelled.

The commander placed his hand on the edge of the couch as if to get up. Harribel blurred and reappeared behind her fraccion and slapped the back of Appaci's head.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness…Commander." Harribel said forcing Appaci to bow.

The Commander relaxed back onto the couch as the room faded back into silence.

"I'm here!" Came a sing song voice as Michiru Ogawa entered the room through the door.

She had a on a black skirt and pink tee with a butterfly on it. Her brown hair was swept to the side out of her eyes.

"Finally." The commander sighed. "Thought we would have to start without you."

"Don't be silly!" Michiru smiled putting her bags down. "It's not a secret meeting without my snacks."

"I don't think that is necessarily true." Came Mahana Natsui's feminine voice from as she exited the bathroom.

Everyone swarmed Michiru for the snacks they asked her to bring. After 30 seconds of confusion everyone returned to their spots with their snacks excluding the perplexed hollows.

"Down to business." The Commander said as he enjoyed a box of pocky. "Everything we expected to happen is happening."

A somber air permeated the room and even Appaci sat silently and listened to what the Commander had to say.

"I'm still waiting for the order to engage, but with what's happening in the Royal Palace we will probably move with orders."

Harribel stiffened, realizing what the Commander was talking about, but her fraccion were confused.

"What about Chizuru?" Mahana asked sipping on a can of tea. "Are we still going after her?"

"Of course, I made a promise to her father that I would watch her and what better place to watch her than in the Death Watch?" The Commander said.

"I don't think you've told me the purpose of this group…Commander." Harribel said eyeing the pile of snacks on the table.

"Ahhh your induction. I had totally forgotten. Okay kneel before me." The Commander said swinging his legs of his couch.

"Why are you here Tier Harribel?" He asked.

"Because you saved the life of me and my fraccion which means I owe my life to you." The tres Espada replied "What exactly does this _induction_ entail?"

"Knowledge." The commander replied simply "You will become aware of the happenings outside your sphere of influence and the information will shock you to your very core. Sometime people go mad during the induction because their minds can't comprehend what you must know to be in the Death Watch."

Harribel stiffened at this information did a quick glance back to her subordinates.

"If you don't want them inducted that won't be, but they will serve only minor roles in the Watch and you will be separated from them most of the time." The Commander said.

"Girls…" Harribel began softly not looking back, but was cut off by Sung-Sun abrupt standing.

"Come on." She said hauling Mila and Apacci up from their position on the floor by their shirts.

"What are you doing!"

"Getoffame!"

They both struggled but Sung-Sun had them in the corner before they could really start resisting.

"Silence!" The commander barked.

Taking their silence Sung-Sun began conversing with them at a rapid low whisper. Staring at the girls for a couple seconds more the Commander returned his attention back to the former servant of Aizen and flicked his hand. At once the furniture lifted up inches off the ground and floated to the edges of the room leaving a plain living room with a red carpet and a glass coffee.

"Do you, Tier Harribel, swear your loyalty to the Death Watch, to live and kill for it?"

"I do." Came the reply.

The man who saved Sui-Feng held out his right hand and a white six-point circle appeared on the ground with the powerful hollow in the middle.

"Do you swear to never betray the Death Watch and to never give ground before our enemies?"

"I do."

The star changed colors to pink.

"Do you swear to lead when commanded to and follow when ordered to, even if it's to certain death?"

"I do."

The star changed to a dark red and began to slowly rotate like a cat prowling the edges of a bird's senses.

"Do you swear to, if ordered, kill the ones you love most?" The commander hid nothing as he turned directly to the three fascinated Espada in the corner.

After a couple seconds Harribel replied with "If I am ordered to yes." But it had no feeling to it.

Apparently the answer was good enough as the star changed from red to an even darker purple and began moving at the speed of a bicycle.

"Do you swear to take your life if it's for the good of the many and to protect your comrades as you would yourself?"

"I do." Harribel as soon as the commander said "Your" trying to make up for interrupting him Harribel opened her mouth to apologize but was distracted by the speeding barrier which was pitch black.

"Finally, do you swear to serve the Death Watch until the very die you die, to ever giving away secrets that may compromise the organization or endanger your comrades and to drink heavily and party even harder after a victory?"

"I do?" Harribel said before her mind could comprehend the last line.

With a roar of spiritual power the star blurred and began to shrink. The Commander used Shunpo to get out star before it closed in on him. The star contracted until it reached the now standing Harribel and began crawling up her body still spinning.

"What's going on? What's happening!" She yelled struggling g to move, but failing.

"Don't touch her" Nel said toward the three other hollows standing at the edge of the room that had begun to move toward their master.

She was in her human form wearing a green dress with pink stars and a black hoodie with fur on the collar.

"I know who you are; you were the third Espada before Master Harribel." Sung-Sun said remembering Harribel's description of the woman.

"I don't anybody really cars right now." Nel said turning back to the now screaming Harribel.

The star slowed down as it reached Harribel's navel. Collapsing to her knees Harribel no longer had the breath to scream, but the pain was still evident. Breaking free of their shock her fraccion rushed to help their Master, but were thrown back by trio of energy blasts from the star. Unable to reach their master they could only watch as the star destroyed Harribel's shirt leaving the only one thing left covering her, her mask. Slowly the star broke off into pieces, but continued to swirl around Harribel.

Stopping at her breasts, they began to combine and rotate around her chest. Harribel's body relaxed as the searing thought robbing pain was replaced by a coolness spreading throughout her chest.

"As acting Commander over the Death Watch, I hereby fully induct one, Tier Harribel, into the ranks of our brotherhood to serve and die along with us until the end of time or her life. Whichever comes to a stop first."

The Commander said and gestured to the man who saved Sui-Feng again. Raising his right hand he snapped once causing the swirling line on Harribel to jump out of the orbit they had established and fly randomly all over her body. Some disappeared while the others came together on Harribel's left breast. Directly opposite the _3_ left by Aizen another symbol was formed.

It was the shinigami skull often seen on their equipment except that skull was cartoonish. This skull looked like at any moment it would peel off the skin and bite someone. Its eye holes were endless pools of blackness and its teeth looked like the teeth on Ichigo's mask. Criss-crossing behind the skull were two broadswords. The broadsword pointing left was impaling a shinigami and a human. The broadsword pointing right impaled a Hollow and an escaped prisoner from hell. Above the skull were two pieces of a recently bisected a demon flying in opposite directions. And of course the whole thing was on fire.

This was all Harribel was able to study about the tattoo before some foreign entity grabbed the steering wheel of her mind from her burned rubber, taking off. In reality Harribel gasped and slumped forward unconscious. Before any of her fraccion could even move the Commander was right in front of her catching her. Scooping her up he carried her over to the couch and sat her down.

"I-Is she alive?" Apacci whispered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah she's alive for now." The Commander responded non-chalantly.

"What do you mean for now?" Mila-Rose yelled surging to her feet, followed closely by her sisters.

"That was the easy part." The Commander said as the furniture rearranged itself back to the way it was before the induction. "Anyone can handle physical pain, but only a true warrior can handle the mental pain that comes from the Realization."

"The Realization?" Sung-Sun asked.

"It's what Harribel-san is going through right now." Nel explained. "She is being shown the Truth and it's up to her will to which she survives or not."

"I have no doubt that she will survive." The Commander said sitting at the foot of the couch as Harribel curled up into a ball. "Harribel is not one to taken lightly."

"Since when did you become so close to Harribel-sama?" Mila growled*.

"Since I fucked…" He trailed off "Never mind, don't worry about it."

"What!" Mila, Apacci and Sung-Sun yelled at the same time lunging toward the Commander.

At Urahara's shop

"Hmmm" Urahara said once Ishida finished the story.

Ishida, Lisa and Hiyori sat at the table in the dining room with Ururu serving them tea. Hiyori had come mid way through the debriefing as she went back to go get dressed. Now in her red jump suit she sat scowling at the table not touching her tea.

"Can you give us anything else to work with besides humming?" Lisa asked impatient.

"This is definetly perculiar." Urahara said at last, standing up.

"No shit." Hiyori growled.

"I think it's time to test something out." The shop owner said with his trademarked smile.

Walking into the back, he was gone for about 20 seconds before returning with a small walkie-talkie.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ishida asked pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Remember those badges I gave all of you?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah" Came the grumbled reply as Ishida pulled out the substitute shinigami badge.

"Well they don't just detect hollows and give a ring depending on the strength of said hollow. They also allow me to contact you in case of an emergency." Urahara said as if he was on an infomercial.

"I need you to come to my shop immediately! It is an emergency." Urahara said deadly serious into the walkie-talkie.

A couple seconds later the message came through of the badge.

"_I need you to come to my shop immediately! It is an emergency." _Came Urahara's voice from the badge slightly garbled, but understandable.

"Who are you calling exactly?" Hiyori grumbled.

Urahara smirked slightly before cocking his head quizzically "Everyone."

"Everyone?" Ishida asked confused.

"Everyone that has powers or that can at least sense spiritual occurrences." Urahara's smile died "If what you said is true and they are who they say they are we are going to need everyone for the coming battle."

"What do you know of this Death Watch?" Lisa asked.

"Rumors and Legends mostly." Urahara sighed. "So much in fact that it has become neigh impossible to separate fact from fiction."

"Why don't you go ahead and tell us everything and then tell us what you know." Ishida said.

"I don't like to repeat myself so I think I'll wait." Urahara said getting comfortable.

Chad was the first to show up and following him in was Jinta.

"Why the hell did you call me, I was doing something!" The boy yelled.

"Because this matter could possibly kill everyone you know." Urahara said coolly.

This sobered Jinta up as the room descended into quietness once more.

"If you're calling everyone will this room be big enough?" Came Ururu's voice from the corner.

Everyone turned their head to the meek girl who suddenly shrunk behind the plate she was carrying.

"She's right." Came Chad's deep voice.

Getting up the brought the table with them as they migrated down into the cavernous training room. Orihime arrived as soon as the finished setting up and joined them in their silence as they waited.

"Looks like the star has arrived!" Jinta said as Karin descended down into the room. "I guess being late runs in the family with you Kurasaki's."

"Just shut the hell up Jinta." Karin grumbled obviously sleepy. "Why did you call us here Urahara?"

Everyone simply gave her the finger (The index finger!). A few minutes after Keigo and Mizuiro showed up together talking loudly.

"That's everyone, let's get started." Ishida said standing up.

"I do believe that there are two more that should be here." Yourichi said stretching out on the rock above where Urahara sat.

"AHHH! Boob goddess #2!" Keigo yelled his watering.

Jumping up he quickly was sent back into the ground courtesy of a punch from the dark skinned woman.

"Good to see your lively as usual." Yourichi Isshin said coming down the steps.

Beside him walked a silently Ryuken Ishida who only had eyes for Ishida. Speaking of the Quincy, Ishida had his jaw on the floor.

"Pick up your mouth, you'll catch flies." Ryuken said to his son.

"Nice to see you up and at em'." Isshin said to Karin who, like Ishida, had her jaw on the floor.

"Dad!" Karin yelled. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Isshin replied smirking.

"Good you are all here." Urahara said standing up.

"Why are we here exactly?" Jinta demanded.

Urahara, instead of answering, stood up and walked away from the group toward a rock larger than the rest. Walking the relatively short distance, Urahara tapped the rock twice with his cane. A metal rod, about 5 meters in length, popped out the top of the rock horizontally. Tapping the rock once more caused a holographic screen to descend from beneath the rod and showed a screen full of static.

"We are here because once again there is a possibility that Karakura town is in danger once more." He was of course talking about the Winter War 17 months ago.

"You are all here because you are all spiritually sensitive on some level or another and some of you have been undergoing training with me after the war." Urahara said waving his cane. "Welcome Arisawa-san."

Tatsuki huffed and puffed into the room wearing sweats and a plain yellow Tee.

"This is video from Ichigo's room about an hour and a half ago." Urahara said pointing to the screen.

Ichigo immediately popped up on the screen, splayed across the bed. The covers were half off and his chest rose and fell with his deep breaths.

"Kurosaki-san…" Orihime whispered clasping her hands over her mouth.

Ryuken noticed as Ishida twinged beside him before concentrating on the screen. The camera panned up to show Ishida, Hiyori and Lisa facing the Commander in Ichigo's room.

"How the hell did you get this footage?" Hiyori asked.

"I designed cameras to monitor sectors of the city and track signatures. This one was designed to monitor Ichigo-san specifically." Urahara explained.

"So…wait. You're spying on my brother?" Karin yelled surging to her feet her fists balled up.

Isshin wasn't as blunt about it, but you could see his muscles tense and his jaw shift. Subtle signs from a person used to hiding his emotions in the heat of battle.

"We both know that it is necessary for his safety." Urahara sighed expecting this reaction.

"I'm all he needs for his safety!" Karin yelled looking like she was the verge of exploding.

All of a sudden Isshin was behind her with his hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down. We'll handle this afterwards." He whispered into her ear as he gently forced her back onto her cushion.

Urahara cleared his throat and played the video of the whole conversation up to the Commander closing the door and the trio exiting out the window before it was stopped.

"So do you guys actually believe that something big is about to happen?" Keigo asked breaking the silence.

"If you asked me that a couple years ago I would have brushed it off, but after Aizen's betrayal I'm not going to dismiss anything." Urahara said as a stand rose out the earth beneath his feet.

"I'm more concerned about this Death Watch he spoke of." Yourichi said from her perch, drawing heads.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think I heard about that somewhere a long long time ago." Isshin said stroking his beard.

"I'll double check it with Mayuri when we get to the Soul Society." Urahara said.

Dead silence permeated the air as everybody stared at Urahara.

"What do you mean?" Ryuken said breaking the silence.

"The Seireitei was recently just attacked so it's safe to assume they are holding a meeting to decide a response." Urahara said dead serious. "We are going there to reveal the information that we've just gathered."

"A-A-A-A-A" Keigo stuttered.

"All of us?" Tatsuki finished for him.

"I don't see why not." Urahara said smiling underneath his hat. "This will be the perfect to reveal the KTSDF."

"I assume you're going to explain what the hell that is?" Karin said.

"Karakura Town Special Defense Force!" Urahara squealed as fireworks exploded behind him and confetti rained down from the ceiling.

"No." Came the simultaneous reply from every single person in the room.

"Come onnnnnn!" Urahara fell to his knees crying.

"That name is so lame it ridiculous. No one will respect us if we show up with that." Keigo said.

"We'll decide a name on the way so come on." Isshin said walking off to the left.

"But we're in our night clothes!" Karin whined.

Going behind the rock Isshin returned with a basket of neatly folded robes. The robes were shinigami like in nature, but they were a light blue instead of black and had a place to put an insignia on the back.

"I guess they look okay…" Mizuiro said holding his up.

"Good. Then put them on and lets go." Urahara said impatiently tapping his cane.

"You mean like right now?" Karin asked, shocked.

"The lives of everyone in this town are in danger so sooner would be better than later." Yourichi replied.

"But it's like 2:30 in the morning!" Keigo whined.

Stares.

"Fine. Where do we get dressed?" He sighed tears running down his face.

**One suit up later**

"I kind of like these." Karin said examining herself in a mirror.

Tatsuki was off helping Orihime who had managed get herself tied up. Keigo was over by the portal talking about girls with Jinta while Mizuiro was on his phone texting someone.

"You guys ready to move out!" Hiyori yelled walking out from behind a rock and followed by Lisa.

The two vizards had decided to forgo the uniform and were dressed in their familiar shinigami robes.

"Remember they were just attacked so expect some hostility toward us as strangers." Urahara said as he opened the Senkaimon. "Are you all ready to show these shinigami that you're ready to fight for your town? Then sound off."

"Tatsuki ready."

"Orihime ready."

"Keigo ready."

"Mizuiro ready."

"Karin ready."

"Jinta ready."

"Big daddy is always ready!"

"Dad!"

"Calm down calm down. Isshin ready."

"Ryuken ready."

"Black Cat ready."

"Ururu ready."

"Super mega awesome mad genius of supreme overlording magnitude of a cosmic-"

"COME ON!"

"Urahara ready." He smiled "Let's go then."

Turning around her tapped the gateway with his cane causing a white light to explode from the middle of the gate until it completely filled up the gateway.

"Lets do this!" Jinta yelled jumping through the gate.

"You moron!" Karin yelled jumping after him.

"Here I come boob goddess!" Keigo yelled jumping in.

"Whatever." Mizuiro said he walked in.

"Come on we don't much time lets go!" Urahara said tapping his cane on the gate once more.

Hands shot out and grabbed the remaining people and dragged them through the gate and instantly everything was silent leaving the room empty. Almost empty that is as the Commander watched the whole thing from a tall rock. Once he made sure they all had gone he pulled out a simple flip phone and started texting.

Tomorrow due to a ball threat schools would be canceled for the rest of the week.

"Are you ready Commander?" Nel asked appearing next to the man.

"I'm telling you if we recruit Kurosaki Ichigo-" Mahana continued.

"I said no and I don't want you to say another word about that boy again." The Commander barked. "Let's go."

A flash of black lightning struck the Commander and he disappeared. The same for Nel, Mahana and the other Death Watch members who were waiting in Urahara's living room. All trace of them were gone save for black stains were the lightning left its mark. Wheels had begun to turn in the Soul Society as well as the human world and they would continue to turn until everything in all 5 realms came full circle.

Elsewhere on the couch she was deposited on Harribel stirred as secrets of existence itself flitted throughout her mind.

"Uhhh…Ichigo-kun."

**Stick that in your pipe and smoke it! This is my first chapter for the Bleach Fanfiction that I'll be writing alongside my Naruto Fanfiction and in between various lemons. I really don't know what else to say other than that I just lost my last editor and I'm looking for 2 new ones (one for each fanfic).**

**Unlike my NotF story you (the reader) will be able to influence what happens in the story by leaving reviews and I will do my best to include what you guys want into the story. Hopefully this will be the start of a great trilogy **

**Hey Ho! Let's go!**

*Naha- a small island south of the main body of Japan

*Sabila- a curved long sword used by Russian czar Ivan the Terrible

*Sekkisei- the spiritual barrier around the Seireitei for those who don't remember

*Squad 0- The Royal Guard created to protect the Soul King. They are made up of Captains from the 13 Court Squads.

*Loki- The Asgard god of mischief and later the God of evil if you didn't know

*Mila growling- I'm using honorifics this story so I should explain this to you in case you don't know. When a person refers to another person without the use of honorifics it signifies extreme closeness to that individual.


	2. The Beginnings of a Spiritual World War

**Death Watch**

Chapter 2 _The Beginnings of a Spiritual World War_

"Dead men tell no tales…"-regular speak

"**Fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity."-**thought speak

"_Kido 101-Ungodly Crash Down!" _Kido or special technique

/_I am going to kill you until you die from it! / _Foreign presence in someone's soul

**All rights go to Kubo Tite**

Hello my good people! Your favorite author is back with another chapter of _The Death Watch. _I'm just going to assume that since no body reviewed that my Fanfiction was just too awesome for words to describe it. It's okay it happens a lot with my fanfics. Anyways let get back in this mofo.

**If you see something you like or if something caused you to display some emotion out loud let me know with a review and I'll respond to it the next story chapter.**

Harribel floated weightlessly through nothing-ness unable to move anything but her head. Everything was pitch black; it was as if she had been thrown into a black hole. Suddenly she had the feeling that she was falling, but no air was rushing pass and she still couldn't move her arms or legs, she just felt as if she was moving down. Or maybe up. Floating in a void plays havoc on your sense of direction.

With a blinding flash of light the air that was there before was suddenly all around her, parting as she plummeted downward. Yup she was definitely falling and she just regained use of her appendages. Calming herself down, Harribel rotated herself so that she fell feet first and tried to slow down and float to the ground. It didn't work.

"Ahhhh!" Harribel screamed at a pitch she didn't even know she could reach.

Her scream was cut short as she smacked into a field of grass head on. Strangely enough there was no pain just a tingling sensation. Slowly the espada propped herself up with her hands then she managed to get her feet underneath herself and stand up.

She had landed, or maybe crashed was the more appropriate word, in a circular field of grass which had a radius of about 20 feet. The ringing in her ears slowly disappeared and was replaced with the sound of an angelic choir. Rotating 360 degrees, the dark skinned woman searched for the source of the sound without avail. After she rotated for the 3rd time Harribel turned and came face to face without a wizened old man with a beard that touched the ground.

Harribel instinctively reached for her blade which wasn't there. Lashing out with a straight kick, Harribel connected with the man's chest and just stood there and marveled at what it felt like to be powerless. She had no blade, no powers and the strength of a 20 year old human girl.

"I always get the feisty ones don't I?" The man chuckled to himself which soon turning into hacking into his hand. "Do you remember anything?"

Harribel removed her leg from the man's chest and backed up trying to remember who she was and how she got here. It was easy and with just a little effort all of her memories came rushing back. Her days as an Arrancar, meeting her fraccion, Aizen saving her life, becoming the Tres Espada, fighting the shinigami, being betrayed by Aizen (that memory still pained her heart), the orange haired female saving her life (for the life of her Harribel couldn't remember that girl's name), Ichigo approaching her and her fraccion after the war and offering a way for her to maintain peace in Las Noches among the Hollows and finally her initiation into the Death Watch.

"Where am I, What's going on?" Harribel asked feeling her power return to her body as if it had been held back alongside her memories.

"You are in your soul young one." The man said turning around and setting off at a surprising pace toward the forest. "You are going through the Realization."

"The Realization?" Harribel questioned him.

"You were not told of the Realization?" The man asked quizzically without looking back.

Harribel silently shook her head no.

"I wonder what the Commander is doing out there." The man said to himself.

"I think the Commander died because the new leader calls himself the acting Commander." Harribel said stepping over a particularly large tree root.

"Hmmm." Was the only response she got.

"So what am I suppose to do and when do I get my Zanpakuto back?"

"You've always had it and the same goes for your mask." He said tapping a tree with his knuckles and a cane with a dragon's head melted on the tree into his hand.

"My mask?" Harribel whispered to herself looking down.

What she saw stopped her cold, or maybe it was what she didn't see. Her mask was gone, there was no small slivers covering her nipples or tiny patch on her neck. Her mask was completely gone and so was her Hollow hole. She wore a long flowing blue dress with snowflake designs. Despite the covering Harribel felt naked, out of place like she was at a business meeting in a bikini.

"Give me back my stuff!" Harribel roared at the unflinching old man.

"I told you moron. You have everything you want, this is your soul." He said no turning around or even stopping.

Something told Harribel that he was use to explaining what was going on to people over and over again. Remembering what he did to get a cane, Harribel place her hand on the ground and concentrated on the shape and design of her blade. Raising her hand up, Harribel was pleased that her hilt rose up in her palm, followed by her distinct blade in its sheath. Placing her blade on its familiar spot on his back Harribel turned her attention to her mask and Hollow Hole.

A white substance ran down from behind her neck, burning and dissolving the dress until Harribel had her mask once more (her manga mask not her anime mask) however the dress was in tatters. With a sucking sound her Hollow Hole opened right below her breasts. Not wanting to give the old man the pleasure of seeing her naked Harribel tried to think of something to wear. The only thing that came to soul was her Espada uniform, but with the memory of Aizen's betrayal still fresh in her soul Harribel no longer had any desire to wear his uniform again.

Instead she concentrated on what a girl in the meeting had on (Ryu Kunieda). The rest of her dress dissolved and was replaced by a pair of tight skinny jeans that felt particularly tight around her rear area and a blue jacket that didn't even reach her navel. Satisfied with her fashion sense Harribel launched herself high into the air to find the man once more. All around her was forest miles and miles with no change in geography. Sensing the only other spiritual being present, Harribel rocketed off toward the being.

Slamming into the ground she threw up dirt and rock in the air around her causing birds to take flight for a good kilometer in each direction.

"I see that you are enjoying yourself yes?" The man asked smiling through his beard.

That was most certainly the truth. In her soul Harribel felt all powerful, her reserves of energy were limitless and her speed was easily 5 times her normal speed and that was her holding back! Nodding her concurrence, Harribel stared as if asking what to do next.

"You do realize the reason you are so powerful is because I am giving so much power." He said.

Harribel frowned confused.

"This is my soul not yours." He said. "You wouldn't be able to control your soul at your current state you are too reliant on what you see and touch to be able to realize your true potential there."

"I want to go to my soul." Harribel snapped.

Just like that they were in the middle of a blizzard and Harribel felt all that power she had drain from herself. She was as powerful as the moment she came to the human realm, but compared to what she felt earlier that was nothing.

"Welcome to your soul!" Yelled the man from somewhere nearby.

Looking for somewhere to escape the cold that was gradually seeping into her skin, Harribel headed toward a beacon of light that shined directly in the air and was probably visible for leagues in every direction. Trudging through the snow Harribel tried to summon up a fur coat out the snow, but for some reason she wasn't able to.

"You aren't able to because you don't believe you can." Said the man and suddenly the blizzard let up a tiny bit.

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for Harribel to see the man in a giant coat that eclipsed his frame.

Jumping Harribel tried to fly toward the light, but the winds were too strong and pushed her off course. Landing she was forced to jump large distances which wasn't so bad. The closer she got to the light the warmer it became and the less ferocious the storm became. Getting with a 100 yards of the light the storm abated and Harribel almost landed on top of the man as she came down.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Harribel gasped.

She wouldn't admit, but that jumping session took a lot out of her.

"I tunneled under the snow." He said like it was the easy thing in the world.

"It's my soul so what aren't I, I dunno all powerful?" Harribel demanded.

"I really don't like to repeat myself." He growled his neutral tone darkening with frustration. "You aren't powerful because you place limits on yourself as if you were in the real world. You _believe_ that you can only do a limited amount of things so you can only do a limited amount of things. You _know_ that you can't make a fur coat out of snow so you weren't able to make the fur coat. You _know_ that it would be impossible to fly in winds this strong so you couldn't. Haven't you ever watched the **Matrix**?" He said exasperated. "Your soul is too hard wired on what's real to accept the abstractness of a soul."

Harribel understood what he was saying, but she sensed that his frustration wasn't caused directly by her.

"You're worried about what's happening in the real world aren't you?" Harribel asked simply.

"Worry about yourself!" He snapped pointing toward the light.

Stepping forward Harribel fell face forward and slid down a steep snowy hill. Rolling she gathered snow until she smashed into a wall at the bottom of the hill. Thrashing about Harribel forced her way out the drift and onto her feet. She had smashed into a stone wall that towered over her. It was as if they reached up into the heavens themselves. Following the wall she found a small door and by small I mean small. Harribel had to get on her hands and knees to crawl through and she had the distinct impression that the old man was looking at her ass.

Squeezing through with a *_pop_* Harribel dusted the snow off and examined the city before her. The streets were arranged into a star shape that extended to the walls surrounding the entire city. Another important thing about the city was that it was warm. As if it wasn't located at the summit of a mountain. All the buildings were made of smooth marble and they were all aligned in neat diagonal columns all the way toward the center of the city.

Against the desolateness of the city Harribel heard laughter. Increasing her walking speed Harribel headed toward where she suspected the sound was coming from.

"Who is making that sound?" Harribel asked the man. "And what's your name?"

"The laughing is probably being done by people important to you." He said. "You know the saying a special place in my heart? Yeah anyone who you care for probably is in your soul and you can call me Ookami-san."

Nodding at some information she finally could understand Harribel crossed a bridge and looked down. The water beneath was frozen solid giving her a clear reflection of herself. As usual her hair was a mangled mess that Sung-Sun had tried time and time again to straighten out, but to no avail. Her emerald eyes seemed to twinkle against the ice, but Mila had claimed that ever since joining forces with the shinigami Special Forces Commander her eyes had been doing that. With a gust of wind her braided locks waved in the direction of the city center and the arrancar began her trek once again. Hoping over the buildings Harribel reached the center of the relatively small city in a couple seconds.

In the town's center her fraccion were having a snowball fight. It was strange to see them not at each other's throats and oddly amusing. It wasn't as if she didn't expect them to be here, but she hadn't expected the 4th person. The Commander had propped himself against a statue of Harribel made out of bronze with a guitar clasped in a biker glove covered right hand. The statue portrayed Harribel being cut down, by Aizen with vivid detail. Wincing at the sight and the memory Harribel dropped down and was immediately glomped by her subordinates. Struggling to get the girls off, Harribel staggered toward the guitar holding hooded man.

"Why are you in my soul?" Harribel demanded.

"I don't know why, am I here?" He asked.

"Why should I know?"

"This is your soul is it not?"

Harribel opened then closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Thought so. I do believe you want to head toward the City Hall." He said jutting his left thumb behind him toward the large building.

The girls had long since returned to browsing the empty stores and the Commander refused to give any more information. Walking into the city hall Harribel was once more greeted by Ookami.

"Are you ready for a sudden wealth of information that will forever change how you look at the world and possibly drive you insane?"

Harribel opened her mouth to answer, but Ookami was faster. Whirling his staff he threw it into the air, caught it with both hands and brought it down with the force of Fujin* upon Harribel head and everything went white.

Seireitei

The Captain-Commander waved away the 3rd messenger in the last hour. The Central 46 were pestering him for more information about the attack, but he had already told them everything that he knew. Not that they believed him of course. The council didn't believe a word he said and were probably redoubling their efforts to usurp him. Snorting into his tea, Yamamoto glanced at the clock. The meeting of the captains was in 4 minutes and he had done all he could to prepare.

The smile beneath his beard faded as he thought of what he planned to do. This was a blatant attack on the Soul Society by a foreign threat so there was only one course of action available to him. War. Kenpachi would love the ruling, but despite elevating the vizards to captain position he didn't know to how they would respond to the news. Standing up and moving around his desk the Captain Commander moved with purpose and the stride of a man half his age (so around 5,000 years old) and full use of both his hands.

Just recently he had Orihime heal his loss armed because Central 46 had tried to have him fired due to the 'debilitating injury'. Snorting once more Yamamoto moved through the door as Chojiro held it open for him.

"You seem to be laughing a lot sir." He said as they walked down the hall.

"The world is a pretty funny place if you think about it." He grumbled his voice low and deep. "Are we ready to receive the humans?"

"Aye sir." Came the immediate response.

"Then let's not keep then waiting."

Flash Stepping the Captain flew toward the Senkaimon with amazing speed. "To old for duty my ass." He grumbled cursing the Central 46 for the 6th time that day.

The other Captains had received the news and had already gathered around the gate to greet their human allies (excluding Mayuri who claimed he was too busy figuring out how the intruders got in to greet some weak humans). Pulling open the gates once they sensed Spiritual Pressures nearing the Captains formed a line directly in front of the gate just as the 1st Division Commander arrived.

"These are our allies and they will be treated as if they were shinigami themselves!" He said to the present soul reapers.

It was unfortunate that their first impression of the Karakura Town Guardians was Jinta flying through the gateway with his underwear pulled over his head. Slamming into the ground face first, he skidded, popped up then hit the ground again until he came to a rolling stop at the feet of the Captains.

"Uhhh." Yamamoto said unable to formulate an appropriate response.

"Haaa!" Karin yelled exiting the gate a few seconds later. "That's what you get for jumping in first!"

Her voice petered off toward the end as she released that she was standing in front of people that could destroy her within milliseconds. With 2 seconds intervals the rest of the humans, shinigami and vizards popped out the gate.

"Welcome to the Soul Society and I hope that we are able to work together to maintain a peaceful coexistence with you all." Yamamoto grumbled out trying his best not to sound old.

Only half the Karakura Town Guardians (that's what they decided on the trip here) were paying attention. The rest were gawking at the Soul Society and its beauty. Orihime, Ishida and Chad were pointing out where battles took place what buildings were rebuilt.

"And that's where the Ichigo saved Rukia and beat that Meany Byakuya!" Orihime said to Karin and Tatsuki while pointing at Sokyuko Hill.

"**Meany?"** Byakuya thought to himself fidgeting in his spot.

"I assume you have a reason for coming here?" Unohana asked with a smile.

"We have something that you might want to see." Isshin said fingering a flash drive that he rolled between his fingers.

"Come with us, Sui-Feng take the other humans on a tour." Yamamoto commanded.

"No way!" Karin and Sui-Feng replied instantly.

"Watch your mouth girl; don't disrespect the Captain-Commander!" Sui-Feng growled.

"You just said no too! Plus I have just as much right to be at the meeting as anyone here!" Karin yelled back, stepping forward.

"Enough of that." Urahara said holding up his hands. "We will _all_ be heading toward the war room."

Nodding in agreement the Captain-Commander turned around and allowed the humans to get ready. Orihime summoned Santen Kesshun (which allows her to fly), Karin was thrown over Isshin's shoulder much to her anger, Tatsuki was gripped around the waist by Yourichi and Chad grabbed both Keigo and Mizuiro (he had learned flash step).

Moving slowly the convoy traveled toward the War Room which was located right below where the Captains met for meetings, announcements, orders and Birthday Parties (Ukitake was put in charge of those after an incident where they tried to surprise Sui-Feng). Allowing everyone to get their bearings the combined force entered the Captain's meeting hall.

"This is where the captain's come to confer on issues regarding the Soul Society." Ukitake explained at the head of the group.

"What are Captains?" Karin asked examining the hall.

"Oh I know I know!" Orihime jumped into the air waving her hand. "The captains are the heads of each division of shinigami and there are 13 divisions so there are 13 Captain and the head of all the Captain is the old man!"

"Uh. That's correct." Ukitake said sweat dropping.

"So how did Ichigo-chan get mixed up in all this?" Tatsuki asked as Yamamoto placed his hand on the far wall.

"Well I don't really know all the specifics, but basically it went something like this." Urahara began. "A hollow attacked your house, injured Yuzu-san and capturing yourself."

"What I don't remember that!" Karin yelled confused.

"Of course you don't I erased your memory of the incident now hush." Urahara said. "There was a shinigami in the area however, one Rukia Kuchiki, she helped Ichigo-san save you by giving her powers to him."

Nodding Karin listened intently having learned about Rukia long ago.

"However giving your powers to a shinigami is against Shinigami Law so Rukia-san was brought in and was sentenced to death."

"Death!" Tatsuki asked shocked at the severity of the punishment.

"Yes. I believe it was that summer when all your friends went missing." Urahara said smiling. "Continuing on. Ichigo-san regained his powers after losing them to the shinigami who took Rukia-san back."

Glances were exchanged and bodies fidgeted at the memory.

"Together with Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Yourichi they entered the Soul Society, met up with Ganju Kukkaku and infiltrated the Seireitei."

"Is that a difficult thing to do?" Keigo asked listening intently to the story.

"Such a thing hasn't happened for hundreds of years yet strangely enough a group of humans were the ones to break that streak." Unohana said smiling gently.

At the front of the room the wall slid up revealing a staircase leading downward.

"Please keep going." Karin asked as the convoy began again, this time everyone was listening to the story.

"Where was I. oh yeah that's right infiltrating the Soul Society. The group got split upon entry of the Seireitei and Ichigo-san was stuck with Ganju." Urahara explained.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Shiba said striding into the room with Ganju in tow.

"Did I know? Well I certainly didn't mean it like that." Urahara said eyeing the one-armed woman carefully. "Anyway, Ichigo-san landed with Ganju-san and they split up when confronted by some shinigami. Ichigo-san beat the 3rd seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku, met up with Ganju-san once more and went underground with the aid of one Hanataro-san."

The stairway doubled back the way it came, but still going downwards.

"Exiting the sewer Ichigo-san defeated the 6th Squad lieutenant Renji Abarai, was healed to some extent by Hanataro-san, then battled the 11th division Captain into a stand still."

"Aren't the captains supposed to be extremely powerful?" Mizuiro asked basing his question off of what Orihime had said earlier.

"They are and that should be a testament to Ichigo-san'strength." Ishida said adjusting his glasses.

"Ha! The boy is lucky he lost his power, because if we would have had a rematch-" Kenpachi began.

"He would have beaten you even harder the second time around Kenpachi and you know it." Isshin said stepping in.

"Pft." Kenpachi sucked his teeth loudly, but remained quiet the rest of the trip.

"Going on. After being severely injured by Kenpachi-sama and performing a failed attempt to rescue Rukia-san, Kurosaki-san trained and achieved his bankai which is what the Soul Society thought to believe the highest form of connection between a shinigami and his/her Zanpaktou or sword."

"Thought to be? What are you talking about?" Komamura asked, after being quiet as a response to the looks the humans gave him.

"You honestly don't think Ichigo-san beat Aizen with just bankai do you?" Isshin asked the flabber gasted captains.

"You mean there's a state above bankai?"

"Who's Aizen?"

"Can anyone achieve this bankai form?"

"I'm hungry."

Everyone closed their mouths and stared at Mizuiro. "What? I speak my mind."

"Yes there is an even higher state one can achieve above bankai but the risks are great. I'll get to Aizen later. If you have a Zanpaktou you can achieve bankai if you work hard enough. We'll get food afterwards." Urahara answered in rapid succession frustrated. "AS I WAS SAYING! Ichigo achieved bankai and rescued Rukia-san just seconds before she was executed stopping a device said to be as strong as a million Zanpaktou called the Sokyuko."

He inhaled deeply.

"Ichigo-san then battled and beat Captain Byakuya Kuchiki using his bankai as well as… other things."

"Other things such as what?" Tatsuki asked before noticing how Orihime and Ishida had frozen in their places.

Orihime eyes were downcast and she shivered feverently with one hand covering her mouth. Ishida's fists were balled to the point where his nails bit into his palms drawing a slight amount of blood. Jinta simply stared at the wall with blank eyes as if in a flash back. All three of them were no longer in the long staircase, but back with themselves the first time they saw a hollowfied Ichigo.

"Uh never mind." Tatsuki said confused at what she had said to invoke such a response.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to cover that subject anyway." Urahara said frowning. "Anyway Ichigo-san beat Byakuya-sama just as Captain Aizen betrayed the Soul Society along with two other Captain and went to the Hollow Realm Huceo Mundo. Ichigo-san was elevated to the position of substitute shinigami and everyone returned home."

The convoy exited the stairway to enter a large room which was dominated by an oval shaped table in the middle. Starting on the left a picture of each Captain-Commander was hung and the line moved to the right and ended with Yamamoto.

"We'll finish the story of the greatness of Ichigo-san later." Urahara whispered before stepping forward. "Would you all please form up around the table?"

Complying the captains took the right side of the table, the vizards took the left of the table (despite who they were with) and the humans took the far end of the table.

"This footage was taken approximately 3 hours ago in the room of Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara said popping in a flash drive underneath the table.

At once a 3D screen popped up showing a still of Ichigo splayed across his bed with his chest rising and falling with a steady rhythm.

"What are we suppose to be looking at exactly?" Ukitake asked his face serious.

At that instant a figure flew into the room and rolled to a stop. The figure was tall and clad completely in a cloak that gave nothing away. **(Go ahead and read the first chapter for the events that happened because I refuse to do a recap.) **

The 3D video faded into blackness then lowered itself back into the table.

"So now we're all on the same page?"

Nods were performed all around.

"Good now the next thing we need is a course of action?" Urahara said as the lights in the room turned up.

"I thought that would be obvious. We go to war." Yamamoto said officially.

"That goes without saying." Ryuken said. "The real question is with who? We have no idea who or what these people are."

"And I have no idea why a Quincy is even in this meeting." Yamamoto growled.

"Calm down. Calm down." Urahara said intervening. "He's here as a member of the Karakura Town Guardians and not as a Quincy, but even if he did represent the Quinces, which he doesn't, would that be wrong?"

The General grumbled, but other than that remained silent.

"I propose that we raise all 13 Divisions to full battle readiness." Unohana said.

"Wow I didn't think you would be the first to suggest military measures Unohana-san." Isshin said surprised.

"It's the reasonable course of action just in case the Soul Society is in danger." She said simply. "Luckily enough most of our enemies will probably gloat about how they will destroy us before attacking so we will wait until then to determine further courses of action."

More nods.

"What should we do?" Keigo asked rocking on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Why would you need to do anything?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Because the guy talked about war and invading hordes so it would be foolish to think that your enemies would just stop at the Soul Society. If they beat you guys they'll come after the human world." Keigo explained with wild hand gestures.

"That is true our enemies rarely stop just because they've gotten what they want." Shunsui said.

"Alright then." The General breathed out. "The KTG will be staying with which Division during the duration of this crisis?"

All at once eyes had important places to observe throughout the shinigami side of the room. Even Byakuya took to cleaning his nails of imaginary dirt.

"I'll take em'." Shinji said after a long silence.

"Very well. So what's next on the agenda?" Yamamoto asked, pleased at which the speed of the meeting was going.

Whenever he tried to do something the Central 46 stone walled him at every turn. However now he had reason to invoke his full war time powers and bypass the collection of fools.

"I think that should be obvious." Yourichi said leaning over the table. "We need to find out more about this Death Watch organization and how it's linked to the Soul King."

"Soul King?" Jinta asked.

"Think of the Soul Society as feudal Japan." Urahara said. "The Soul King is the Emperor because he is detached from our plane of existence entirely and therefore is not worried about us. The Captain-Commander is the shogun because he has all the power. The Captains of the Divisions are the Lords because they commander the Samurai or the Shinigami."

"I've never heard of such an organization Mayuri said stepping into the room with a casual gait."

"Did you finish what you set out to do?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Don't change the subject let me hear more about this Death Watch." Mayrui insisted with a grin.

Sighing Urahara replied the bedroom scene for the late captain.

"Well let's see if there's anything about them in the database." He grinned wickedly as a keyboard rose up in front of him.

His fingers danced across the keyboard as he blew through several welcome and login screens without looking down.

"Ahh here we go." he said after a few minutes of searching.

He projected his findings onto a 2D screen was was copied into 4 parts and formed into a cube with no top or bottom so everyone could see it. On the screen it read:

_Death Watch_

_ -Author of Entry: Unknown_

_ -Date of Entry 0_

"Enter the file." Yamamoto commanded.

Hitting the enter key on the board, Mayuri was met with a black screen.

"Whaa?" Was all he was able to get out.

Opening his mouth to scream in rage a tiny box popped up in the middle of the screen requesting a password in a bold font.

"What the fuck!" he roared. "I don't remember this file even existing much less there be a password!"

Furiously he set to trying to hack into the file, but as soon as he got started he was pushed all the way out the system and the table shut down. The noise that he released from within his mouth was so horrendous that the gold on his helmet type thing peeled back away from his mouth.

"Shut up!" Isshin yelled kicking him in the face.

Rushing to his feet his eyes were crazed and filled with hate.

"You dare touch me?" He roared spittle flying.

Drawing his Zanpaktou he didn't even get a step before Sui-Feng was in front of him.

"You need to calm down Kurotsuchi before I am forced to calm you down myself." She said calmly.

"You wish. Your still severely injured from the whole Maggot's Nest fiasco." He growled with his voice low.

"Try me." Sui-Feng bluffed as she made sure none of the blood in her mouth leaked out.

Spitting on the floor the captain stormed out the meeting room much to Ishida's disappointment who was ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I'm sorry about that, Captain Kurotsuchi has…issues." Yamamoto apologized.

"That guy's a Captain?" Tatsuki asked surprised.

"A Captain? Yes. Right in the head? Meh." Shinji summed it up.

"I'm sure that our head of the Shinigami Research Institute will put his best foot forward when it comes to finding out more about this Death Watch especially since he knows nothing about it."

"Next up we have the ten elemental orbs of the Titans which no one seems to know about." Shinji said cocking his head toward the Commander.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to continue the meeting, but Renji beat him to it.

"GENERAL GENERAL!" The red haired shinigami barreled into the room. "General we have an emergency, the Senkaimon is acting up and we believe something or someone is trying to come through from some place _other_ than the Human realm."

"Everyone to the Senkaimon!" Yamamoto roared causing a stampede up the staircase where they would be able to use shunpo.

The Royal Palace ~An hour earlier~

"There's no way in motherfucking hell that I'll just allow you to take power!" Elizabeth roared at her older brother.

And so it continued. The children of the Soul King had been arguing ever since the death crossing over of their late father, the King of…well everything. After the somber funeral was taken care of they all met in the family room to discuss who would inherit the entire Soul Society, the responsibility to protect the human world and virtually unlimited Godlike powers. Anyone can imagine how splendid and smoothly that went.

All of the children wanted the crown, excluding the youngest, Souske. Andrew King (the eldest) was from Diego, California. Elizabeth King was from Newcastle, England. Anastasiya King hailed from Vladivostok, Russia. Wanpi and Sunhai* King were from Hong Kong, China. Finally Souske King was from Karakura, Japan. (Who knew the Soul King's last name was King?) Despite having the same name they came at each other and anyone around them with a vengeance to inherit the power of the crown.

"A trip to hell could be arranged." Andrew growled at Elizabeth.

"Don't make me laugh you haven't even left the Palace much less been to Hell!" Elizabeth gwaffed. "All your experience comes from the Captain's stories and the training simulator! Some warrior you are."

Andrew recoiled as if he was struck by an arrow; the fury on his face was undeniable.

"Better to be some pretend warrior than some pretend Queen who all her experiences from books!" He yelled back.

The tension in the room cranked up another notch as if it could go any higher. Unlike in the room outside the Soul King's chambers they were allowed their weapons here. Andrew had a huge clever like blade similar to Ichigo's except that it was straight, double sided and had an arrow head like tip. Elizabeth possessed a white staff that curved and formed a small covering around a small flaming blue orb at the top that floated within the cage despite how much Elizabeth waved the staff (much like Gandalf the White's). Anastasiya had a cameo compound bow strapped to her back as well as an empty quiver of arrows. Wanpi and Sunhai were the only ones without weapons or the only ones without visible weapons besides Souske who tried valiantly to get his half-siblings to stop fighting.

"I'd bury myself alive if I had to serve under either of you dictators!" Anastasiya yelled, interjecting herself into the blazing argument.

Wanpi snorted and covered his mouth (like Sung-Sun) with an overly large sleeve.

"Like you wouldn't be a dictator?" He asked rhetorically.

Anastasiya opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Andrew.

"Enough is enough!" He roared with one hand on the hilt of his blade. "I am taking that crown even if I have to take it by force!"

"SILENCE!" Came a deep low voice from everywhere and nowhere.

Stepping out of the shadows the Captain of Royal Guard entered the stage of conflict. His face looked weary as if he had just spent his entire weekend doing paperwork. His armor matched his expression as it was no longer gleaming by scuffed in several places and possessed several blemishes from hardcore sitting and slamming his gauntleted hands on a hard surface. The gray in his hair seemed more pronounced than it was earlier and so did the slight wrinkles on his face. His Broadsword was still in its usual spot however, that much seemed consistent.

"Ojore*-sensei!" Andrew yelped standing back up from his lean and releasing his blade.

"I thought I taught you better than that, to use force to achieve your goals will backfire more often than not." The African Captain frowned (He is from Africa, but he isn't dark skinned, there are caucasians in Africa).

Despite his obvious reverence for the man in front of him Andrew wouldn't stop pressing toward his goal.

"You know we need to unite sensei! Our domain is under attack and we need a force to lead the Soul Society against our enemies!" Andrew said exasperated.

"And would that force be, well I don't know, you?" He stated more than asked.

"Well yes." The boy responded quietly.

He had hoped to avoid sounding haughty and greedy, but under the gaze of his mentor he could not maneuver onto the pedestal he wanted.

"I do believe that I know how we can solve this conflict." Hayate (the old butler with the OCD for time) said entering the room with his pocket watch bouncing on his waist.

His hair was now completely white as opposed to the casual grey from some type of hair cream he had been using earlier. His appeared to be in a much better shape (and mood) than the Captain of the Royal Guard however.

"Oh what do you suggest, Hayate-sama?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh nothing to do with me, I'm too old to be involved with politics." He said wistfully stroking his goatee. "But I do believe that there is something that might be able to bring this argument to a satisfying end."

"What?" Wanpi asked pushing himself off the wall.

"Who?" Sunhai asked following his brother.

"Please come into the Grand Hall." He said smiling.

The procession exited the room with Hayate in the front, alongside Ojore. Elizabeth and Andrew were a few paces behind them, throwing lightning bolts at each other with their eyes. Ana (Anastasiya's nickname) was talking on and on in a low voice to Souske about how when she gained the crown everyone would be equal (below her of course) and share everything that they gained or loss (**Does that concept sound familiar to anybody?)**. The twins trailed behind and only God knows what they were talking about.

Turning a corner the stone cobble floors slowly transformed into smooth marble. The walls went from the inside of a castle to the inside of a 20th century palace with rows upon rows of pictures and stands with flowers. Ever since the Soul King died the Royal Palace had been changing every few hours. It was one of the many powers of the Soul King, he was able to warp this self-created dimension to his will and his will changed weekly. The Royal Palace could have thousands of rooms or it could a hovel with only one room for the Royal children when they did something bad. That's why it's impossible to attack the Soul King in his dimension; he could simply end your existence with a thought. Of course he could do the same with only a little more effort in any other realm.

"Have any of you heard of the Soul King's right hand?" Hayate asked. "Don't answer Ojore."

"Everyone knows the Soul King's right hand is the Royal Guard right?" Souske said, confused at the query.

"Does anybody know about the Soul King's right hand before the Royal Guard?" Hayate asked.

"What are you getting-" Ojore began but was shhhed by the old butler.

"We've never read about another entity similar to the Royal Guard in our studies and I have never read anything about that in the library so it must not exist." Elizabeth said frustrated and still glaring at Andrew.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied immediately crossing her hands. "What are you getting at?"

Instead of answering he checked the watch on his waist and doubled his pace.

"How about a secret organization?" he asked.

"You mean the Secret Mobile Corps? 2nd Division?" Andrew asked. " What about those bunch of dishonorable, back stabbing pansies?"

"No not the 2nd Division." Hayate frowned at the insult to the Division he once served in. "Does ring any bells? Death Watch."

"WHAT!" Ojore roared, coming out of his deep thought on what Hayate was getting at. "You got to be fucking kidding me! He's dead!"

"Please lower your voice." Hayate replied calmly.

Apparently the old man expected Ojore's outburst to come out as soon as he said those words.

"What the heck is going on? What's Death Watch?" Andrew asked once Ojore calmed down.

"I've never read about 'Death Watch' in the library." Elizabeth said. "Are you sure it isn't just some rumor made up by the peasants and soldiers?"

Ana snorted **"I mean seriously who said peasants anymore? Just another sign of these fools idiocy." **She thought to herself.

Hayate calmly endured the storm of question that was hurled his way as they neared the Grand Hall where the entrance was located.

"The Death Watch." Hayate began, his calm and smooth as silk voice penetrated through the noise like a hot cutting object through a refrigerated cream like substance. "The Death Watch was once the Royal Guard."

"So they changed their names? Big deal." Sunhai shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone be quiet and listen." Ojore said and everyone flinched away from him (excluding Hayate) because of the pure murderous intent in his voice.

"The Death Watch once acted like the Soul King's Royal Guard except they were more numerous. They protected the Soul King and all his children from harm and acted as his sword as well by putting down large groups of Hollows and…other beings when they threatened the Soul Society."

"Other beings? What do you-" Andrew began.

"Andrew!" Ojore barked his tone still murderous.

Andrew quietly resumed his walk as Hayate continued.

"The Captains however, detested the Death Watch and their power. You see the Death Watch was invulnerable and by invulnerable I mean they could not be subject to the law, punishment, justice or repercussions of any kind. They could waltz into the Soul Society, kill a Vice-Captain and prance without giving a reason for doing what they had done. Finally the Captain couldn't take anymore, they were a lot more power back then, all shinigami and their enemies were more power back then. They threatened to revolt against the Soul King and even though that meant certain death from the Soul King's powers that also meant that the Soul Society would be left leaderless and open to attack."

"I thought the Soul Society was governed by the Captain-Commander and not the Soul King?" Souske said.

"Originally the Soul King governed the Soul Society himself, but following the 5 Hollow Crusade when he was occupied with negations with Hell and the Hollow hordes almost overwhelmed the Seireitei, he created the position of Captain-Commander to rule in his absence." Elizabeth explained as Andrew poked his tongue at her.

"All that took place afterwards however." Hayate said taking control of the conversation once more. "As I was saying the Captain threatened to revolt unless the Soul King disbanded the Death Watch. As to be expected the messenger who delivered that message was sentenced to torture in hell where his penis- You know what never mind. Seeing no other option the Soul King moved disband the Death Watch when the Death Watch Commander came to him with an idea."

"What was the idea?" Ana asked

"No one knows what went on between the two inside the Soul King's chambers, but everyone knew what happened afterwards." Ojore said.

"The Death Watch Commander or DWC rebelled against the Soul King and his revoked his control over the Death Watch."

"So the Death Watch are our enemy?" Andrew asked.

"LET ME FINISH! Anyway the Death Watch was no longer under the jurisdiction of the Soul King or any being for that matter. The Soul King created the Royal Guard, much to the Captains dismay and ordered them to never leave the Royal Palace unless the Royal family was threatened."

Reaching the Grand Hall at last they entered the giant Hall which was as long as five football fields and as wide as one. Moving forward they stood in front of the Senkaimon that led directly to the Royal Palace when the Ouken* is used on the Senkaimon in the Seireitei.

"So all was well in the Soul Society or as well as it ever was with the Hollows attacking daily and Heroes were created and killed within the time span of a week." Hayate said.

At this Andrew sighed contently as he day dreamed of the glory he would have achieved if he lived back then in a time of war.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Hayate yelled flicking Andrew's nose. "All was well until the Death Watch started operating again. When they rebelled against the Soul King they disappeared off the face of the earth and most believed that they had taken refuge in Hell. They returned to their duties of taking out the Soul Society's enemies and threats to the Royal Family. However since they were no longer part of the Soul Society they operated as enemies and were attacked everywhere they went by everyone."

"How did they survive so long when faced with the Soul King's power?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's the thing, the Soul King never really stopped directing the Death Watch, and he just said he did so they could continue to run their Black Ops without the King dealing with the backlash from the Captains. Sure the Captains realized what was going on eventually, but what could they do? Tell the Soul King to give up control over a group that he supposedly had no control? So it continued and the enemies and dissenters of the Soul King continued to meet untimely deaths until centuries later the Death Watch was a name spoken in hush tones and in quiet bars for fear of drawing their ire. They may have slowed down with their operation or they may have not and every accident that happens to someone could be their doing. The world may never really know, The Knights of the Death Watch are some bad sons of bitches and everyone knows there not a single person alive who is badder than the DWC."

"Ahh. Truer words have never been spoken." Came a voice from everywhere and nowhere altogether.

Slowly the Commander stepped out from behind the Senkaimon in all his hooded glory. The other member stepped out from the thick pillars as well. It appeared that only the members at the meeting earlier came to the Royal Palace, minus Harribel and her fraccion.

"Nice to see that you are punctual as usual Commander-sama!" Hayate smiled.

"Nice to see that Ojore-san still has yet to learn how to manipulate the muscles in his face to form a smile." The Commander snorted before walking towards.

Andrew instinctively stepped forward with his hand on his weapon to defend against a potential attack.

"You shouldn't hold your blade unless you are prepared to swing it." The Commander said stopping a few paces away from the Royal Family.

"Let go Andrew, he would take you apart before you even got it off your back." Ojore grunted.

"Ojore-chan! It's been so long" The Commander said opening his arms up wide and then using shunpo to disappear.

There was a flurry of movement as the Captain disappeared as well before they reappeared with the Commander holding the Captain in a tight bear hug.

"I don't understand why you have to be so difficult!" the Commander grunted as Ojore struggled with all his might to break free.

"Please let him go Commander-sama." Nel asked dropping down behind the hugger.

Releasing the Captain, the Commander quickly ducked away from the lightning quick slash Ojore delivered that would have caught a slower man and cut him in half. Ojore quickly maneuvered his blade back onto his back as if his Zanpaktou wasn't as tall as himself.

"Don't tell me your still feeling sore about the last time Ojore-chan?" The Commander asked spreading his arms as if inviting a strike "All water under the bridge."

Without waiting for an answer the Commander rounded of the Soul King's children. Walking forward a bit he came inches away from Andrew's face. While Andrew was tall for his age, but the Commander was tall enough to be able to look down on the teenager. Andrew stiffened and slowed his breathing in the face of such an imposing figure. The only thing that he could see through the unnatural darkness of the hood was the faint gleam of metal other than that it was like staring into the face of death itself.

"So you brats are the old man's latest batch of bastard children eh?" The Commander breathed out heavily.

In a normal situation Andrew was have shoved the offender and moved to attack or offered a rebuke of his own, but not this time. The Commander froze his body with the aura he exuded, the aura of a killer and not just any killer an experienced killer. It was as if the hands of death were holding the Prince in place as the Commander evaluated whether he was worthy to live or not. After what seemed like an eternity to the inhabitants of the Royal Palace the cloaked man moved down the line to Elizabeth.

"So how long did you live in the human world princess?" He asked.

"As the daughter of the Soul King I demand that speak to me in a more formal tone!" Elizabeth shot like she practiced in the Royal etiquette course they all took.

"You will answer me or I will cut you down where you stand no matter what blood runs through your veins." The Commander replied immediately.

Elizabeth refused to be cowed however and set her jaw in preparation of a fierce verbal battle. The Commander stared at her for a good couple of long seconds before turning to Hayate who was a ghostly pale. Rounding back on the young woman his hand shot out landed directly in her midsection. Crying out Elizabeth fell to her knees in both shock and pain.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

"They all lived in their respective countries for a total of 5 years before the Soul King sent me to retrieve them from their households." Hayate offered up stepping in between the two.

"I see…" The Commander murmured before side stepping to the twins.

The twins showed none of the fear or anger that Andrew and Elizabeth showed, but instead greeted the Commander with warm smiles.

"你好!(Hello)" They smiled.

"你怎麼樣？ (How are you?)"The Commander replied cheerfully and speaking in fluent traditional Mandarin.

"太好了，什麼風把你的皇宮？ (Great, what brings you to the Royal Palace?)" Sunhai asked.

"可悲的是你父親的死亡和攻擊 Seireitei (Sadly enough the death of your father and the attack on the Seireitei." The Commander said as he scratched his shin with his foot.

"我們祝你好運在你的努力 (We wish you luck in your endeavors.)" The said at the same time, bowing.

"謝謝 (Thank You)"The Commander said light heartedly before stepping down and leaving a flabbergasted Neliel in the background alongside an equally jaw dropped Ojore.

"When did he learn Mandarin?" Ojore asked Neliel in a low voice.

"I don't have the slightest clue." She whispered.

Apparently knowing the Commander for both her lifetime wasn't enough to know all his talents and secrets.

"I haven't been to Russian in a long time, how goes the frigid wasteland?" The Commander asked Ana cheerfully.

"Still as cold and as lonely as a nun's ass." Ana said, glaring untrustingly at the strange man in front of her.

"ANASTASIYA KING!" Roared a female voice and out of nowhere a bar of soap thick as a brick smacked her in the back of her head causing her to face plant.

"What the hell was that for!" Ana yelled jumping to her feet and rubbing the rapidly rising bump.

Waddling out of a nearby hallway a humanoid fox (Think captain Komamura except a female) wearing a maid's outfit interrupted the introduction.

"What did I tell you about cursing?" She yelled snapping a towel and hitting Ana on the butt.

"All I said was ass, why do you have to be so uptight?" Ana yelled back.

Soon the yelling deteriorated in mindless nonsense leaving the Commander of the most feared organization alive, sweat dropping in the background. Clearing his throat loudly the Commander caught the attention of the maid who was trying to force a brick of soap down Ana's throat.

"You must be the lovely Yumiko Kuwabara I presume?" He asked holding her hand and leaning down to almost kiss it.

"And just who are you?" She huffed yanking her hand back to cover her blush.

"I'm a friend of the King, come to pay his respects and help bring the Soul Society under new management." The Commander bowed deeply, his cloak riding up his back to reveal his Nike clad feet.

"Good luck with that, those kids have been arguing and threatening each other since his majesty's death." The fox huffed.

"Thank you for the support, but I believe I can get these brats in line."

Eyeing the Commander carefully she backed out to return to serving the members of the Royal Guard lunch while they planned for the war.

"I don't like the way you say 'new management'" Ojore growled.

"Blow me old man." The Commander flicked him off before bringing 100% of his attention down on top of Souske's head.

"Hmmm. Lots of potential in this one yes." He mumbled to himself in a pretty good Yoda impression.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m" Souske stuttered holding his hands up.

*SMACK*

"Get a hold of yourself!" The Commander yelled.

"I have potential?" Souske as well as all his brothers and sisters gasped.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He asked rounding on the rest of the Royal Children. "Never lose faith in the underdog kids."

"What do you see in Souske?" Andrew asked shocked. "He isn't as strong as me, he isn't as intelligent as Elizabeth, he isn't as devious as the twins and he isn't as ambitious as Ana. He isn't anything!"

"Wow. Way to put down your own blood." Nel said a bit surprised.

"In the Game of Thrones you win or you die." The Commander said calmly.

"Exactly" Andrew said crossing his hands. "Wait isn't that and HBO-"

"Don't worry about that, we need to get down to the Seireitei." He said waving Andrew into silence.

Using a sharp chopping motion the silent watchers on the sidelines formed up in front of the Senkaimon in 2 columns.

"Come on little kiddies we got a military force of roughly 50,000 Death Gods to command." The Commander said clapping his hands.

"We're leaving the Palace?" Andrew gasped.

"That is unacceptable!" Ojore yelled. "That can't leave the Palace it's against the rules set down by the Soul King!"

"Well the Soul King is now dead sooooo." He shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the Senkaimon.

"These kids are NOT leaving this dimension!" Ojore growled dragging his Zanpaktou of his back.

Spiritual Pressure rolled of the Captain as everyone except the Commander backed away from the broadsword wielding man.

"Neliel." The Commander said quietly.

"My lord?" She replied uncertain on what he would say.

"Stop the Zero Division Captain from doing something he'll regret while I go stop the Seireitei from being destroyed because apparently I'm the only who cares!" The Commander rounded on the Captain with an accusing finger pointing at the middle aged man.

Before he could receive an answer the Commander performed an about face and pressed his palm against the giant gate. The gate pulsed once before the grooves lit up a brilliant blue opening up it gigantic doors, the Commander however had other plans. Reaching forward he closed the gate and tapped it once more with the flat of his palm. The blue turned into an ominous black and one could tell that the cloaked man was smiling despite not being able to see his face.

"In."

Its amazing how one syllable could cause so much indecision.

While the Knights filed in obediently into the blackness that lay beyond the gate, the Princes and Princesses hesitated. Their eyes went from the Commander to Ojore to the Commander again. What should they do? Stay here with the man who had taught and trained them most of their lives or go outside the Palace into an unknown world where anything could happen.

"Did a mention the one who controls the Death Watch is the true ruler of the Soul Society despite who wears the crown." Hayate said poking his fingers together in a childish manner.

That cleared things up as Andrew led the revolt by walking into the gate first. Elizabeth was right behind him, but Ana pushed her out the way to be second. The twins patted the still broadsword wielding Captain on the head before skipping into the abyss. Hayate followed right after the twins, obviously trying to escape the suffocating tension. Finally Souske walked with his head down as usual into the gate not wanting to be left out or disappoint the man who had been the first to give him a compliment and not be his father.

"Change isn't always a bad thing." The Commander said with him, Neliel and Ojore being the only ones in the room.

"How about you say that to Masaki! Oh wait, you can't because she DEAD!" He roared, spittle flying.

"I'm getting sick of your bullshit!" He yelled back raising his voice. "I mourned her death the same as you, but I got over it and I was closer to her than you ever were so there is no reason that you should hold her murder against me!"

Turning around he jumped into the Senkaimon leaving Neliel with the livid Captain.

"I would advise you to not threaten my Commander again or I will have to stop you." She said with her arms folded.

Turning around she walked into the slowly closing gate, leaving the Captain of the Royal Guard alone with his thoughts. Slowly he moved his broadsword and planted it in the marble floor which was rapidly transforming into the wooden floor of a modern house. Pushing his senses to the limit he made sure no one was around before sinking to his knees with his hands still wrapped around the hilt of his Zanpaktou. Then he cried at the memory of losing the love of his life, Masaki Kurosaki.

The Unholy Palace (In Hell)

Mazaki Shinu*, the Princess of Hell was not having a good day. Her father, Emma-O Shinu the King of Hell was spending all his time with his generals rallying his troops for Soul King knows what. Scratch that, the Soul King was dead. The news had reached Hell as soon as it happened because The Soul King and the Hell King shared a bond that neither offered to elaborate on so as soon as the bastard threw in the towel, kicked the bucket, started planting daisies, ate his last pancake or whatever term you use for died the Hell King knew and he let everyone in Hell know.

He had ordered the Kushanada to stop eating the Togabito for a little while so they could celebrate in his courtyard as well. It was truly a glorious event as streamers were placed all over the courtyard along with circus tents and events. Emma thought he had kept the strip club underneath the Palace a secret from his daughter, but it was kind of hard to hide a line that stretched from a cellar door. Mazaki could care less about any of this however, even though she would usually be excited that something finally happening in this boring place.

The Unholy Palace was located on the lowermost level of Hell and was invisible to anyone the Hell King didn't want to see it. It was covered with mystical diamonds, rubies and other gems that helped the Hell King to hide it. The last time anyone had come close to the Palace was when that human Ichigo Kurosaki had entered with his shinigami servants and battled against the scheming Shuren and his goons. The Unholy family, Mazaki, her brother Yamiryu* and Emma-O had watched the whole thing with rapt attention and Mazaki was finally able to feel some pride in her father when he granted Ichigo the legendary Skull-Clad form which he had claimed he was reserving for Yamiryu.

Needless to say that her brother refused to talk to her father for a while after that until he took him Togabito hunting from his chariot drawn by skeleton war stallions. Good thing the Hell King had paid so much attention to Yamiryu or he would have noticed his daughter slipping away right after meals and skipping classes to go to her room. The reason for this was her infatuation with Ichigo Kurosaki. She had sent servants to secretly obtain pictures of him for her shrine located in her closet. She pictures from his child with his family all the way up to the pictures she had taken of his sexy Hollow Form and Skull-Clad form.

Blushing slightly from just thinking about the orange haired human, Mazaki rolled herself out of bed and slid into her bunny slippers. Grabbing her phone off her dresser she checked herself out in her full length mirror that was, of course, covered in black diamonds. The amount wealth in jewels alone that she had in her room was enough to purchase Karakura town itself, maybe then she would force Ichigo to stay by her side forever.

Sighing she returned to the mirror and her appearance. Her skin was pale because the only light they got here was the light from the lava. Or was it magma since technically they were underground? Her raven black hair reached her feet because she didn't believe in cutting anything, but her nails. You would think the daughter of the Hell King would be more vicious, but Mazaki was pretty nice once you got to know her. She was a vegetarian who enjoyed long walks next to rivers of lava/magma, reading and practiced with her weapon of choice, The Heckler & Koch MK23 handgun.

Yes while everyone else used swords, spears, bows and other traditional weapons, Mazaki had a more modern look on combat. Of course she hadn't killed anyone with it; it made her feel good to have it nearby. Shrugging out her night gown she slid into a wavy dress that stopped just pass her knees. Her wardrobe was unlimited as it 'borrowed' clothes from stores instead of storing clothes in it. Making sure 'Berry-kun' (the pistol) was properly secured in her calf holster she lowered her light blue dress and exited her room for the first time that day. Not that you could tell when it was day and night in Hell.

The palace was like the Royal palace, meaning it changed on the Hell King's mood. Today it was a medieval castle to match the medieval fair outside. Wishing she had brought a jacket, Mazaki shivered as she made her way into the dining hall. On the way she passed some drunken Togabito who had wandered into the castle and had gotten lost. Even in their drunken stupor they recognized the Hell Princess and averted their eyes for fear of angering her father.

Sighing explosively Mazaki bypassed the helpless souls who would return to being eaten in 24 hours time. The despair of tasting happiness just to be sent back to Hell would be enough to break quite a few of them. Grabbing a donut out the pantry she munched on it while activating the plasma screen T.V. on the wall. Once it was on she changed it from the Disney show 'Shake it up' who her brother swore he never watched, but strangely enough it was always on the channel. Switching to input she scrolled through the cameras until she found her father down in the basement's basement where he was throwing American dollars at pale, gaunt strippers. Hissing in disgust she locked the door and put a CD on that was in a case titled '_The formation and dangers of volcanoes'_, strangely enough the CD had no writing or illustrations on it.

After a couple seconds of black the video of Ichigo's quest through Hell began. She had seen it a hundred plus times and still it never failed to entertain her or disgust her brother and father. There was a roar of sound and then a screeching noise similar to nails on a chalkboard that kind of reminded her of laughter before everything went black. So that was where she was when blasts of energy began to smash into the Unholy Palace and the Attack on Hell began.

Just outside the Unholy Palace

Jariyou chuckled to himself as his missile units began to fire on the Unholy Palace. He was put in charge of a force of 100 men, a measly force compared to the legions of demons that flood the Soul Society. The 25 Chaos Core mages were all about business as they formed balls of Chaos in their hands and launched over the Palace wall and into the side of the Palace as well as in the courtyard killing Togabito left and right with their explosive splash damage. If 25 of the 100 men were mages then what about the other 75 you may ask?

Fully clad demon knights fresh out the fighting pits of the demon realm and not a lick of experience to their name. They had yet to undergo the rites so they had to make do with smaller leather armor than mature Demon knights who towered over men and could crush skulls with their fore-fingers. The whelps he was given carried axes and other pointy, stabby objects for poking, stabbing, eviscerating, decapitating, mauling, brawling and generally all the bloody stuff of that nature.

Their faces were misshapen by the influence of the Demon realm so it wasn't odd to see a tentacle wriggling about from some guy's chin or a knight with a crab hand instead of the regular 5 fingers you were lucky to possess in the demon realm.

"Alright boys go get em!" Jariyou yelled. "And remember the main objective is the Hell King and his children!"

The last part really had no importance as anything pass 'Alright boys' could be heard over the yelling and stampeding of the crude men of varying ages from 15 to 50. It really would be affront to true Demon Knights to call them Knights of the Demon Lord so we'll just call the demons because that's what they really were. They were just called Demon Knights by Aku so it wouldn't seem like he was giving Jariyou a bunch of random knights I training to assassinate the Hell King himself in his domain.

Aku had claimed that the Hell King and the Soul King were linked and since the Soul King had just died the Hell King should be dying as well. At least that was what he was told.

"Alright ladies, let's get into this party!" Jariyou joked.

If only he had been lucky enough to get a regiment of daemonettes in all their naked blue skinned glory. No such luck however, so he was stuck charging behind a group of blood hungry jocks and in front of a group of blood hungry goths.

Careful to maintain an equal amount of distance between him and both groups he charged through the open gates as the demons started killing any Togabito unlucky enough to have come to the fair. Somewhere in the distance alarms sounded, but the Hell King had deactivated the Kushanada in order to entice the prisoners of Hell to the party. That would have been great if the Togabito actually did anything. They just ran or jogged in circles being so used to being killed they didn't even think about that they could actually die by the chaotic blades the intruders wielded. If they had known they would have probably thrown themselves onto the nearest demon trying to kill themselves.

The ground rapidly became soaked with blood and the demons rapidly dispersed due to their lust for blood. The mages for the most part stayed behind Jariyou as he cut his way to the Palace absent mindedly swinging his claymore and separating fools from their limbs. With a roar the Kushanada activated but they were too far away to be of any immediate threat.

"Now where is that bastard King at?" Jariyou growled aloud while wiping his slab of iron on one of the mages robes. "Jariyou King Killer. Now that's a title I can get behind."

"Based on the readings I'm getting from the Palace the most concentrated source of power is coming from the cellar my lord." A mage said.

Jariyou paused halfway up the step to the Palace. "The cellar? What the fuck is he doing in there?"

The red headed man snorted, spat a loogie on the ground, severed a nearby Togabito from the groin to the neck and then jumped from stairway and back onto the fairground.

"10 of you go after the Princess, 10 of you torch the fairgrounds, 2 of you guard the gate and 3 of you follow me!" Jariyou yelled while sprinting for the cellar door.

Despite being attacked the thought of seeing some boobies was so enticing most of the Togabitos stayed in line and were cut down because of it. Using his shoulder he barreled into the strip club and was hit with a blast of spiritual pressure so intense that he was airborne for a good 3 seconds before smacking into the wet ground and getting the wind knocked out of him. Rolling to his feet Jariyou jumped back as Emma smashed the ground where he just was with his hammer.

The Hell King looked like death incarnate. He had no face, but a skull wreathed in flames. He stood taller than even a Demon Knight, somewhere around 14 feet in his full dark armor. Speaking of armor, it was obsidian black and seemed to absorb everything for spiritual pressure to the light around him. For the first time in a long time, Jariyou was truly anxious about a fight.

"You dare assault my Palace? MY PALACE!" He roared with skeletal jaw opening to unimaginable proportions and wreathing the ground in front of him with flames.

Producing a spiked Warhammer from his back pounded the ground once, which was hard enough to break the stone beneath his feet which had been hardening from lava/magma since the beginning of time itself.

"You are so eager to join us in hell boy? Then I shall help you along!" With a roar the Hell King leaped into battle for the first time in centuries.

Inside the Unholy Palace

She didn't know for how long she was under before she slowly began to wake up. It felt as if she was trapped underneath a mountain of sand that prevented her from opening her eyes or moving any of her limbs for a good while. It wasn't really painful, but it definitely didn't feel good. Struggling, Mazaki managed the monumental feat of opening her eye lids to pitch blackness. She was trapped under a support beam and surrounded by large rocks from the ceiling. Straight up was a beautiful shot of the bottom of the 4th layer of Hell. That was her shy from the day she was born and it would probably be her sky until the day she died. Strangely enough her mind wasn't on dying or what was going on, but on her shrine to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun." She whispered to herself with a smile on her lips, before someone came into the kitchen and stepped directly on her already in pain face.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no no no no no!" The Infernal Guardswoman sprinted back and forth screaming even though the spells had stopped smashing into the Palace walls and tearing chunks out the jewel encrusted surface long ago. "We're all going to die!"

Even though it didn't seem possible, she began to sprint faster from one side of the corridor to the other, a whopping total of 10 feet. The 9 other Infernal Guardsmen ignored her, they were used to their Vice-Captain's antics by now and the constant way her orange ponytail seemed to gravitate toward their faces and slap them stopped affecting them.

Besides they couldn't concentrate on her at the moment anyway as they were currently in a standoff with 10 mysterious figures that had deep hoods and leaked blood from beneath their cultist robes. It would have been 10 on 10 except the captain of the guard was with the Hell King in the cellar and the vice-captain was too busy being… whatever she was like.

"I got it, I'll go check on the Princess, yeah that's what I'll do!" She said stopping and turning toward her men slapping them all with her whip like hair. "Make sure they don't get pass!"

With that she jetted down the hallway, leaving dust in her wake and 10 severely weirded demonic mages.

"Pretend you did see her." One of the guardsmen said from beneath his imposing helm.

"Agreed." Responded an opposing mage from his hood.

There was silence as they waited for each other to make the first move when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"MAKE WAY!" Yelled the Vice-Captain. "The Princess's chamber is the other way!"

Going mach 3, she trucked through her guardsmen who had become accustomed to this and had stepped aside and directly over 2 of the mages killing them instantly and evening out the odds.

"Charge!" Yelled a guardsman, following the wake of destruction their slightly eccentric leader left in her wake.

With their halberds lowered the Infernal Guardsmen charged the mages as the mages lifted their hands and began to chant and fire spells. The battle for the Unholy Palace was joined and each side was fighting with all they had.

"I'm here to rescue you, Princess-sama!" yelled the Vice-Captain as she kicked down the door to the Princess's chamber and nearly fell out the castle.

Her entire room had been a particularly juicy target for the mages and apparently they wasted no effort in wiping it from existence.

"Uhhh."

She hadh onestly expected to find the Princess in her room, but now that was not an option should she do?

"No use rescuing someone on an empty stomach, to the kitchen!" With that she burnt rubber down the hall, leaped a gap that had been blown out the hallway, stopped by the bathroom to replace the toilet paper and grabbed an axe from a suit of armor.

"All your foods belongs to me!" She yelled rolling into the destroyed kitchen. "Nooo! I had a ham sandwich in the refrigerator!"

"Gfft off ma fze" Came a muffled noise.

"Hello? Who's there? I hear you, but I can't see you! I know, you must be a ghost!" She screamed clutching her axe as her hair rose up.

"I SAID GET OFF MY FACE!" Mazaki yelled throwing off the beam and the rocks that pinned her to the ground as well as sending the Vice-Captain flying into the wall.

Huffing and puffing Mazaki winced as she immediately regretted the sudden movement. She definitely had a broken rib, or a couple. That didn't worry her much though; both she and her brother were notoriously fast healers. Even now she felt the uncomfortable sensation of her bones knitting together and the scratches on her skin sealing up. What did worry her was having Excel* in such a close proximity to her body.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Mazaki groaned as she wobbled toward the hallway.

"Excel doesn't know, but Excel thinks that the intruders who are attacking the castle, most likely in hopes of killing the Unholy family, might know!" Excel said.

Face palming Mazaki walked out into the hall with her pistol drawn.

"We have to go make sure my dad and brother are safe." Mazaki said over her shoulder.

Not that Excel could hear her over the sound of Twinkies being shoved down her mouth and into the endless abyss she called a stomach. Navigating the halls they made their way halfway down the steps before a Spiritual Pressure darker than anything any being has ever known rose in the courtyard.

"Father." Mazaki whispered.

Grabbing Excel by her collar, Mazaki pressed her hand the line that ran across all the walls of the Palace. The line allowed people with the Hell King's blood to get quickly around the castle grounds. Mazaki didn't what to try it for fear that it was broken during the attack and that she would have gotten stuck in it like her father during that one time during his birthday party.

This was not the case as she envisioned the front steps and felt her body become weightless as she transformed into a cloud of smoke. Zooming along, she bypassed the fighting mages and infernal guardsmen that they had in the castle at the time. Slowing herself down she popped out the wall and flew out the front doors and directly into the madness that was commonplace in Hell. The courtyard/fairgrounds were in shambles as disfigured men ran around killing Togabitos with rusted blades and blunt objects. In the distance the Kushanada stomped towards the Palace, but their progress was slow. In the air above the Palace the Spiritual Pressure fluctuated as the Hell King battles against an intruder with powerful, dimensional distorting swings of his Warhammer.

Scrambling to her feet, Mazaki feverently searched for her brother's form. She found after a couple seconds as he and the Captain of the Infernal Guard fought against a particularly large mass of those ugly looking things. Anybody could see that the battle was going bad for them however as their moves were sluggish and their reactions slowed.

"I told that idiot he couldn't hold his sake." Mazaki growled aloud as she made her way down the steps of the Palace with Excel right behind her.

Excel had paled visibly and inhaled sharply which went unnoticed by Mazaki; however her exhale wasn't as quiet.

"Demons."

Concentrating on the task on hand instead of her weird friend, Mazaki clenched the air with her left hand as she sprinted toward her brother. While they might not have gotten along all the time that didn't mean she would leave him to die. Slowly she pulled her hand back with a shadowy rapier clenched in her hand.

"HAIL EMMA!" Excel yelled as she pulled ahead rammed into the back of the mob of men, her axe swinging and throwing men into the air.

Taking advantage of Excel's enthusiasm, Mazaki dashed in behind her stabbing through eye holes with rapier and firing through torsos with her pistol whenever she thought her hollow points would kill. Excel had disappeared from sight, but not from hearing as her warcry for Twinkies could be heard from a good distance. Breaching the circle, Mazaki tumbled into her brother's arms and immediately pushed him away.

Yamiryu was a bit on the skinny side, not like his father at all. His pale white skin stood out against what little of his ominous black armor he had on. His eyes were usually a gentle green, but in the midst of battle they blazed black as night. Yes the Hell King's DNA was strong in Yamiryu, but as strong as it was in Mazaki. Yamiryu was able to channel his inner darkness by the shocking age of 7, but Mazaki had managed it at 4. Yamiryu was on a college level intellectually, but Mazaki had a I.Q. in the 600s when it came to school taught subjects. Needless to say there was a lot of resentment from Yamiryu toward Mazaki for being so naturally evil although Mazaki never felt the same way back as she spent most of her time trying to act like a normal girl since she turned 12.

None of that mattered now as the siblings fought viscously against the demons. Yamiryu was usually very quick with his cutlass, but the presence of alcohol in his system had slowed him tremendously. Mazaki would have found herself covering his back from slices or stabs more often than not if not for the Captain of the Infernal Knights, Rick (Not very Japanese sounding right?). Rick acted like the Hell version Ojore since he taught them everything they knew about combat and then some. Currently he was whirling around, eviscerating any demon who got too close and shaking off his drunken stupor.

"Where did they come from?" Mazaki yelled thrusting her rapier through another eye socket while refilling her pistol with darkness channeled from her essence.

"I don't know?" Yamiryu yelled over the roar of a nearby explosion, his voice hoarse. "We were…uh. Preoccupied and then before we knew it the Palace was shaking! We ran out here and there already killing Togabito and burning down the tents."

Mazaki frowned; she didn't like this one bit. She tried to formulate a plan both all the noise and the explosion and the yelling and the screaming and the burning…Mazaki fell to her knees clutching her ears trying to concentrate and block everything out.

"Now is not the time for breathers Princess!" Rick yelled in his Southern American drawl.

Mazaki felt a pair of sweat, callused hands grab her from her comfort zone as she floated in darkness trying to think and hauled her back into reality, bloody as it was. Cursing herself from lapsing into unconsciousness, Mazaki redoubled her efforts to fend off the invaders in her home. Unfortunately it too little too late.

Above the Unholy Palace

Emma was not understanding how this human like intruder was quick enough to evade his blows! The Warhammer was dark that even air sought to get away from it, allowing for Emma to swing it at blindingly fast speeds. His attacker however seemed to be moving out the way just in time and he just barely doing so if the sweat on his brow indicated anything. Roaring he brought the hammer down in a vertical strike just as the red haired man rolled out the way and stood with his right fist pointing at him and his claymore clasped lightly in his other hand.

"What! Are you going to beat me to death now?" The Hell King laughed.

Spreading his arms he invited Jariyou to attack him. Not being one to avoid golden opportunities to gloat, Jariyou laughed.

"So they were right. I may not be strong enough to defeat a God on my own, but I thought you would at least break a sweat!" He smiled as he struggled to regain his breath. "Maybe _THIS_ will even up the odds a bit!"

Opening up his hands he revealed the same blue orb he had helped Aku obtained not long ago.

"Congelo super polus Glacies Titan!" He yelled as he unleashed the full power of the Ice Titan's soul stone.

Looking up, Mazaki could only watch as everything above the peak of the Palace froze over.

A few miles of Karakura Town at a Buddhist Monastery

Shinki (17) yawned loudly for the umpteenth time that night, his toothpick thin body showing this ribcage because of his loose robes. Although as the sun began to rise you could call it morning. Although the exhausting part of Night Watch was now over he did it mainly to annoy his cousin who had got them put on the last Night Watch shift. Kamahi (15) had claimed that he would be able to sneak thirds out of the kitchen hall without the mountain of a chef noticing.

That was a lie and as soon as he got caught he blamed the whole idea on Shinki and got them both punished by the Head Monk. Kamahi was always getting Shinki in trouble, but Shinki would get even by playing pranks on Kamahi. Now however since they were forced to stay in the monastery because of their behavior in school he could no longer do that because one of the monks had been a detective and always traced the clues back to Shinki.

Now with no way to relieve his anger at Kamahi, Shinji resorted to yawning loudly which infuriated Kamahi to know end.

"I'm sorry alright!" Kamahi yelled into the morning, his rolls of fat giggling like a gelatinous blob.

Another yawn.

"Oh come on!"

But Shinki was hearing nothing of it; he planned to continue the cold shoulder treatment until dinner time rolled around again. That was the plan until he tripped and fell directly on his face as he and Kamahi returned to their bunks for the few hours of sleep they would receive before getting up breakfast.

"What the heck was that for?" Shinki yelled, choking back a curse afraid of a monk being around with a stick to deliver pain.

"Uh Shinki?" Kamahi began, but Shinki was on a roll. "You're always screwing up my plans everywhere you go! Can't you do anything right?"

"Shinki!" Kamahi yelled. "I didn't trip you dude."

Getting up Shinki jumped back at a sight that hardly anyone ever saw at the temple.

"I-I-It's a girl!" Kamahi giggled excitedly.

Indeed it was. The girl looked around 17 and had long bright pink hair that barely covered her naked body.

"Dude. Do you think she's alive?" Shinki asked.

"I dunno. Check er' pulse or something." Kamahi said backing up.

Blushing a beet red, Shinki averted his eyes and groped around for her neck. Finding her smooth skin distracting he eventually found a pulse and jumped back, finally able to calm down.

"She's alive Kamahi." Shinki mumbled as he resisted the urge to touch her skin again. "Let's go get Master Aang." (There will be no Avatar references in this fanfiction! I just think Aang is a good name.)

Jogging around the corner and down the hall they reached out to bang on the head monk's door just as it slid open.

"What is it this time?" The bald man sighed.

"THERE'S THIS GIRL!"

"WHO'S ON THE GROUND!"

"I CHECKED HER PULSE!"

"WE THINK SHE'S ALIVE!"

"NAKED!"

"YEAH AND SHE'S NAKED!

Aang backhanded both of them.

"Take me to her."

Sprinting the cousins raced down the hall, or at least Shinki did Kamahi just sort of waddled.

"Here!" Shinki yelled rounding a corner, but Master Aang was already on his knees checking her pulse.

Scooping her up with both hands he carefully carried her back to his office.

"Go ring the staff meeting bell." He commanded passing a mind blown Shinki.

Trying to wrap his head around how Master Aang got there so fast, Shinki raced pass an out of breath Kamahi and to the set of bells located on the far edge of the monastery. Ringing the jade bell he summoned the staff monks that ran the monastery to the Head Monk's quarters. Running back to the office, Shinki almost got trampled by the muscular Hiashi Twins who were in charge of discipline.

"I get there first!"

"Not if I do HAHAHA!"

Passing Kamahi again Shinki just shrugged as his cousin gave him the '_are you freaking serious look'_ right before he changed directions to follow Shinki. Sliding to a stop in front of the Head Monk's office/room, Shinki waited for Kamahi to catch up before knocking three times on the wall.

"Come in." Came the Head Monk's voice clear as day.

Sliding the wall over, Shinki decided it would be better to just say what happened outside the crowded office. With all eyes on him, Shinki began his epic tale with Kamahi pitching in a couple times for support. He paused to regain his breath as the staff monks stared at him.

"So let me get this straight." The Head Monk said rubbing his temple. "You were standing diligently on your watch and had just switched out to go sleep when a group of ninja attacked you, but with the 6th degree black belt in Ju-jitsu you beat them off as they tried to escape through the woods with this girl. It just so happens that upon the use of a deadly and forbidden technique all of her clothes were incinerated along with all traces of these ninjas?"

Nods.

Sighing Aang gestured toward Brother Hiroshi.

"Prepare a bed for her until she wakes up and see if we have any clothes in her size. I'll call the H.Q. and tell them what we found."

"What are we going to call her?" Kamahi asked.

"How about Hinata?" Shinki said.

"I really don't care as long as I get my room back and my morning coffee." Aang said raising his voice.

Everyone dispersed leaving the Head Monk alone with his thoughts.

"Interesting." He murmured.

Death Watch H.Q. in Karakura Town

"NOOO!" Harribel yelled lurching and falling off the bed she had been asleep on for the pass few hours.

She tried to stand up, but her legs were long asleep so she made due with dragging herself into a sitting position on the Queen sized bed as her memory returned. She had undergone the ritual to join the Death Watch and she had entered her soul along with Ookami and he had shown the truth. What she had seen had horrified her and brought tears to her eyes because of the sheer beauty she witnessed. She know understood what the Death Watch stood for and what they did, she now was more than willing to give her life for the cause and take the lives of anyone else if the future she had seen could be avoided.

Slowly regaining the feeling in her feet, Harribel stood up to examine her surroundings. She was in a room with her fraccion on the bed behind her, curled up like cats still fast asleep. Sighing in content Harribel suddenly hardened and reached for blade, but just like at the beginning of her journey in her soul, it wasn't there.

"You won't be able to retrieve your Zanpaktou until you leave you gigai." Said a man in a plain leather jacket and jeans who sat in a chair at the foot of her bed.

"Who are you?" Harribel asked.

"I am all the roles of support the Death Watch needs rolled into one person." He smiled gently and rolled up his sleeves to reveal the Death Watch insignia on his forearm.

His hair was smoothed back and he had the early signs of a 5'o clock shadow on his face from constant work. His fingers were smooth, yet always moving as if he was working even in his head.

Harribel relaxed knowing that the insignia could not be duplicated in any likeness.

"How was the Realization?" He asked.

"The most horrible and wonderful thing I have ever seen." Harribel said before tossing her cookies in a pale at her feet.

"Don't worry it happens to everyone." He said once she reached her dry heaves.

"I bet." The dark skinned woman muttered as she forced herself to stand up.

"Where is Commander-sama?" She asked stretching her arms and feet.

"Out putting the pieces of the Soul Society back together again." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"You never told me your name." Harribel said heading into the bathroom the bedroom offered. "Or told me where I am."

"You can call me Mr. Kojima* and your currently in one of the many rooms I own in this sky scraper hotel.

There was a blast of light as Harribel hopped out her gigai and exited the bathroom in her regular Espada clothes with it dragging limply behind her. Tossing her lifeless body on the bed, she opened the balcony sliding doors.

"When they wake up tell them I've gone back to Huceo Mundo." She said ruffling her hair.

"What for?"

"To rally the Hollows under one banner, because if we don't unite right now we will be destroyed."

"Best of luck to you."

"Thank you Mr. Kojima."

Waving her hand the gate to the land of the Hollows opened up in mid air over the balcony.

"Welcome Sister Harribel."

Hopping inside she disappeared from sight and the gate closed right behind her. Staring at the space where the gate use to be, Rikari Kojima sighed, took a long drag from his cigarette, left the room and went back to work isolating the signal that allowed the demons to enter the Seireitei undetected.

"The war hasn't even officially started and the bloodshed is already overflowing. War is truly an amazing thing." Smiling to himself, he isolated the signal and hacked into Seireitei database to upload the data to block the system.

Sitting back he turned off his computer, rolled his chair over to the couch in the spacious living room and turned the T.V. to one of those Japanese model shows while working on an apple sized device to detect the elemental orbs.

"An amazing thing. Yes it is." He smiled.

**IMPORTANT NEWS! ****There is a poll on my profile concerning the future of this fanfiction so I suggest you guys check it out!**

That's all she wrote folks! Sorry if I took a while to upload, I had to get into the groove of having too much time and spending most of that time on YouTube and not working on my fanfiction. I'm straight now however so all's good .

As you can see I'm really expanding upon the Bleach universe in every direction and with a lot of minor characters in the anime. I find it's easier to write from the perspective of a character I created rather than an OC that already has a pre determined attitude like Tatsuki or Renji.

Like I said in the first chapter this story will be driven by you so leave a comment if you want something to happen and I'll pm you ahead of time, if you have a profile that is, on whether I'll use your idea or not or if I could get you to change it a bit.

Well that's it! KK is now off to work on the next finger bleeding long Naruto of the Fraternity chapter. I really don't get enough sleep so if you appreciate anything I do just review and let me know Thnx!

Fujin- The eldest of the Japanese Shinto Gods. Has domain over the wind and is depicted as a terrifying demon.

Anastasiya- Russian for princess

Sunhai & Wanpi- both Chinese words for mischief or prankster

Ojore- Ateso (which is an African language) for 'a man of war'

Ouken- The key to the Royal Palace. Only the Captain-Commander knows where the Ouken is and its location is passed verbally from one Captain-Commander to another.

Shinu- Japanese for "to die"

Yamiryu- Dark Dragon

Excel- The protagonist of a hilarious anime called _Excel Saga. _Seriously, you guys (and that one female reader I'm kinda sure I have) should check it out.

Rikari Kojima- Mizuiro's father, age 41


	3. The United Council of Souls

**Death Watch**

Chapter 3 The United Council of Souls

"Do a barrel roll!"- Regular speak

"**Let's kick this revolution into overdrive!"**Thought speak

"_Finish Him!" _Kido or special technique

/_Don't make a girl a promise… if you know you can't keep it. / _Foreign presence in someone's soul

Plus 1 internet for each game you connect with the example phrases I use to explain speech above and plus 5 if you get them all right.

Internets given by me will have usefulness later on, but I haven't really decided on the benefits of having the largest amount of Internet points.

**All rights go to Kubo Tite**

K to the ylar Kylar is back with another dressed in black chapter of _Death Watch! _

Last chapter the Karakura Town Guardians met with the Gotei thirteen and discussed the issues facing the Soul Society and Karakura Town.The Death Watch Commander took the Royal children to the Soul Society to apparently restore order. Harribel went through the Death Watch initiation ceremony and apparently realized something of massive proportions. The Unholy Family in Hell has come under attack by forces from the demon realm and a mysterious girl appeared on a monastery doorstep, a monastery dedicated to banishing evil spirits and worshipping the Soul King that is.

Now before we get into my version of the Bleach universe lets go over the tons of reviews I've gotten on my story.

To blackgetsuga- Yes indeed, you are the first to review. I understand that the first few chapters are going to be confusing, but that's only because I trying to set up for a strong foundation so when I can branch out to create a complex plot. Yes Ichigo will get powers, but they won't necessarily be his old ones. Finally I'm updating right now :)

To SasuNarulover49- Well I'm happy that you approve of my work!

Whew! My fingers are cramping, I mean so many reviews I barely wanted to respond to them all! However because I love you all (no homosexuality intended) I have to respond to each and every review that gets posted. Anyways, Hobbie Ho lets go.

**Lastly, there is a poll on my profile that would interest all the readers of this fanfiction. A little forewarning, it concerns Ichigo and girls.**

"Why did you decide to take us in? Karin asked Shinji away from everyone else.

The 13 divisions had formed a mob in front of the Senkaimon in order to see the most powerful being in existence. The connection between the Royal Palace and the Soul Society meant only one thing, the Soul King was coming to the Seireitei. This was both good and bad news. Good because the Soul King was and is powerful as fuck. Bad because something caused him to come down from his throne which mean something bad was happening. The mass of shinigami waited earnestly for the first glimpse of the Soul King in over 2,000 years. The air was hot from the close proximity of so many bodies. So many shinigami had abandoned their duties in fact that they overflowed onto nearby roofs and streets.

"It's certainly wasn't out of the goodness of my heart, that's for sure." Shinji said running his hand through his hair and silently cursing Mashiro on her attempt to cut his hair.

(A/N- If you must know after the time-skip Shinji's hair is uneven so I decided to make up a reason for that fact.)

"Then why? You seem like you could care less if we were forced to sleep in the morgue or someplace." Karin said staring off the edge of the platform the Senkaimon was located on.

The KTG, Captains, and the Lieutenants were 50 yards ahead of the rest of the shinigami so they could single themselves out for the Soul King.

"Because of your brother." Shinji said simply.

Karin stared directly down without saying a word. It was always because of Ichigo; every time she talked to someone it always led back to Ichigo's greatness and how powerful he was.

"Did I here something about Ichigo-san?" Rukia asked walking up.

"Yup. Without him I wouldn't be here. Rukia-san wouldn't be here; as a matter of fact this place wouldn't even me here." Shinji said gesturing to the Seireitei in front of them.

Looking over his shoulder Shinji noticed the slump in her shoulders as well as her balled fists.

"But I guess you've heard that before huh?" Shinji said rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you think I could become as powerful as Ichigo?" Karin suddenly blurted out, looking up at the Captain.

Neither of the Death Gods knew how to answer that question. If they said yes she would see through their bullshit immediately, but what kind of person would say no? Ichigo's strength was unmatched on any level.

"W-well. You see." Rukia trailed off, sweat dropping.

Luckily their knees were spared from being broken by the arrival of the most powerful being to ever walk… well anywhere he damn well pleased. The seam of the Senkaimon glowed a gentle yellow and all the present shinigami could feel the spiritual pressure rolling off the door. Pressure that spoke volumes of its possessor, the spiritual energy spoke of warm days in the sun, glory over your enemies and victory everlasting.

The glow increased in strength from a gentle yellow to a blazing and eye searing golden. With a large cracking sound the Senkaimon cracked open a fraction of a hair, this gradually widened with a slowness that tore minds in anticipation of their savior. As if the Soul King grew bored easily, the door blasted open, cracking the pillars to either side and forcing the shinigami below to dodge the debris or be crushed to death. The golden reaitsu rolled out in waves and the Captain-Commander was the first to take a knee in fealty. This action spread among the ranks (The KTG were a little slow on the uptake, but they got down as well) and soon a giant wave was formed and flowed backwards through the ranks of the Soul King's soldiers.

Tilting up his head slightly the Captain-Commander fought to see the Soul King against the blinding light roaring from the Senkaimon. Gradually a figure appeared against the golden backdrop. The figure stood silhouetted with his cape waving with the Spiritual Pressure.

"**So this is him, the Soul King." **Yamamoto thought to himself, not daring to raise his head fully. **"He is…GLORIOUS!"**

(DEATH) (DEATH) (DEATH) (DEATH) (DEATH) (WATCH)

"How much you wanna bet everybody will be there to witness my greatness?" The Commander as they dropped.

They had been dropping for a couple minutes. Inside the Royal Senkaimon the endless passage was replaced with an ornate elevator that looked like it would belong in a 5 star hotel. The elevator was the size of an industrial elevator however and played soft rock. Strangely enough the Death Knights were nowhere to be seen (Neliel excluded) and when questioned about their whereabouts the Commander simply said "They took the express ride. Trust me, it isn't fun."

"I doubt anyone will be there, Royalty travels in style and style means no forewarnings when they visit their subjects." Andrew said.

"No!" The Commander barked causing everyone (excluding Neliel) to flinch back. "Those people are not your subjects, they are your troops and you must treat them as such if you expect anything from them."

"What is this? Ruling a kingdom 101?" Elizabeth snorted.

"Yes, you guys aren't exactly prime material for becoming the Soul King so you all need to work together." The Commander said as Neliel gave a reaffirming nod.

"WHAT!" Ana yelled in anger. "Like hell I'll work with those stuck up pricks!"

"You'll need to if you want the Seireitei to survive the war. Andrew-san apparently has the most combat skills which will be needed to inspire the troops. Elizabeth-kun has all the technical knowledge required to manage an Empire and an Army. The twins have the ability to get information through less favored routes and accurate information is power no matter the source. Anastasiya-chan…has g-a-am-AMBITION! Yes she has ambition and it's important for a leader to have ambition to inspire their subjects/troops." The Commander explained. "Together, Combat skills, knowledge, information and ambition all make up the qualities of a great leader like your father."

The Commander held up his fist as if presenting it to someone above him.

"What about Souske-san?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah what about Souske-san?" Elizabeth repeated her brother.

"He…uhhh." The Commander lengthened his words in an effort to find some quality in the meek, cowardly, insignificant, creature of a prince.

"Yes?" Souske urged him on as he stared up at the man with stars in his eyes.

*Ding!* The elevator announced its arrival at it destination.

"Showtime!" The Commander hissed.

Sprinting around the rapidly shrinking elevator he arranged the kids left to right from oldest to youngest, with Neliel on the side, and stood directly in front of them all.

"Why are you standing in front?" Ana yelled, a giant tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Shut up, I'm awesome."

The rear wall slid up revealing a set of stadium class lights.

"Medium, intensity please." The Commander said waving his hand.

Turning a knob slightly to the right, Neliel shielded her eyes as the lights turned on. Slowly the elevator doors slid open, moving as slow as syrup uphill.

"Is all this really necessary?" Souske questioned raising his hand.

"Release your Spiritual Presurrrreeeee. NOW!" The Commander ordered.

Concentrating the 5 children of the Spirit King released their golden colored reaitsu and allowed it to flow out the crack in the elevator.

"Maximum intensity!"

Neliel turned the knob until it snapped off its base and just decided to close her eyes.

"Neliel summon Hayasa-san* and then go assist Harribel. Yes that's an order." The Commander said as he kicked the elevator doors open.

Snapping off a sharp salute, Nel disappeared as a hole appeared directly underneath her and the man who saved Sui-Feng dropped down through the roof. With a clear view of the outside world the children's jaws hit the floor. The whole of the Gotei 13 was in the process of bowing to them, thinking they were the Soul King and needless to say it was awe inspiring. Stepping forward the Commander let his cape billow with the flow of Spiritual Energy. Speaking of Spiritual Energy, all the children were breathing heavily as they struggled to maintain the massive output of energy.

"You guys stop now." He said and the immediately fell to their knees or in Ana's case, their face.

Strangely enough, Souske had the easiest time. If he ever had one thing going his way it would his massive collection of Spiritual Energy that's ever building inside him. In the beginning when had first gotten to the Royal Palace he had received many compliments on the stores of Spiritual energy he constantly maintained within his body. Of course the compliments wore off once they realized that he had the Spiritual control of a piece of wood.

Stepping forward and out the elevator the Commander watched, amused as Captain Yamamoto tried to see his idol. Hayasa turned down the intensity of the lights and as one the Royal children stepped out the elevator. It took all of his physical strength and willpower for the Commander to not burst out laughing as Genryusai's eyes adjusted.

"**Holy shit! I can't wait to see the look on his face we he finds out that I'm trolling him so hard!" **True to his thoughts the Commander had on the biggest troll face imaginable under his hood.

The old man's eyes went from squinting, to peering, to normal size and then slowly widen in rage until they were the size of baseballs. The Captain-Commander rose to his feet which gave the signal for the thousands of other present shinigami to rise as well and set their sights on the Soul King. Instead they were greeted by a man in a cloak that blew in the breeze, revealing his stylish Nikes and cameo pants. Six children dressed Royally and looking slightly out of breath as well as a man dressed like Secret Mobile Division shinigami lurking behind them all.

"Soul Reapers from the Captain-Commander on down to the lowest academy student! I give you the one's that will lead you in your fight against the enemy! **THE CHILDREN OF THE SOUL KING**!" The hooded figure roared raising his hands in triumphs as his voice thundered across for a good distance around.

The response was instantaneous and overwhelming and took the form of shouts that worked their way from the back of the crowd all the way to forefront where everybody had then contributed their own little roar or hoot of approval. Those roars and hoots combined, forming a rolling mass of earth shaking thundering noise that felt as if the Soul King was flexing his power underground and bringing out a sound in the environment that hadn't been heard for millennium. Needless to say the sound was beyond all scope of imagining and somewhere in the Demon Realm, Aku Souske shivered in his throne as he sat at a table with the generals of his hordes.

No one knows who took the first step, but as they say the rest is history. The shinigami rushed forward, eager to praise not necessarily the most powerful being they knew, but the children of that being none the less. The princes and princesses were lifted up onto the shoulders of their troops and were thrown into the air. All the way the thundering sounds of exhalations of all the shinigami continued to rise in decibels and ferocity.

Sitting back the Commander smiled and shook as he looked at the ground.

"Something wrong sir?" Hayasa asked patting his shoulder.

"They love them now, but in the midst of death and destruction when all hope seems lost will they maintain that love? Will they follow their leaders into a land where Hell is considered equal to Heaven in its treatment of its denizen?" the Commander asked himself more than anyone as they continued to throw the children into the air.

"Only time will tell sir." Hayasa said.

"No. Not only time, but time and training. The Gotei 13 is severely lacking when it comes to discipline." The Commander said as the kids went up for the 13th time.

"Discipline is one of the few things I excel at…sir." Grinning underneath his mask the man began to devise the most inhuman exercises and training regiments possible to turn the Death Gods into an unstoppable juggernaut.

Suddenly Hayasa held his hand up to his earpiece as a message came through.

"Sir _they_ are attacking the Unholy Palace with one of the Titan Soul stones." Hayasa in a giddy tone.

"I'll go, handle things here and explain the United Council of Souls." The Commander said, turning around and walking back into the elevator.

"But sir!"

"Hayasa!" He barked with his back still turned.

"I'm sorry. I will handle this with all the skill and respect that I can muster…_sir_." Hayasa had perfected using the word _sir_ as an insult to a 'T'.

"Remember, Hayasa. No one is indispensable." The Commander said just as the doors closed.

Inside the elevator Mahana, Michiru and Ryo drop down behind him. They no longer wore the human clothing they had on earlier, but rather tight fitting black suits that stopped at their necks. Well Ryo's and Michiru's were zipped up to their neck; Mahana's was rather low stopping just above her bust.

"Wow you really tore him a new one huh!" Mahana smiled leaning forward as if trying to tempt the commander with her C-cups.

"I don't wanna hear another word in this elevator for the rest of the ride." The Commander said in a tired voice.

The Courtyard of the Unholy Palace

Mazaki stared up at the sky she had known all her life. Whenever her father, brother or life in general pissed her off she would just camp out on her balcony and stare up at the sky of hardened rock. Now the sky she had known all her life was no longer visible pass the ice that covered the sky for miles in every direction. Up in the sky Jariyou stared at the frozen form of the King of Hell directly in front of him. His entire body had been frozen in the middle of a desperate swing to knock the soul stone away.

The Hell King wasn't dead by a long shot; instead he was simply frozen by the coldest ice imaginable. So cold that no natural heat source could ever hope to melt it.

"Lookin' good, Emma." Jariyou smiled as he clenched the sphere in his hand.

Suddenly the ice surrounding the Hell King broke itself free from the rest of the ice that hovered in the technical leaving the Hell King floating in a perfectly smooth cube of ice.

"Alright I got the package prepare for Body Slide*." Jariyou said into a walkie talkie he pulled off his waist.

"Please confirm the presence of Dark Eagle, Ice stone and Light stone." Came the static filled reply.

(A/N You can't really expect good reception across dimensions can you?)

"Yeah, yeah I got em' all." Jariyou said sheathing his blade.

"Alright, commencing Body Slide procedure. Please stay as still as possible for-"

"I know! I know! Just do it, I hate waiting for the feeling anyway." Jariyou yelled as he squeezed eyes shut in anticipation.

That was one mistake he shouldn't have made. When the finish line is in sight is when people let down their guard and it's also when shit gets fucked up. The fucker of his shit in this case was Mazaki flying full speed up into the sky to help her father. Streams of darkness trailed behind her, extending from her dress as she picked up speed. The only thing on her mind and in her eyesight was her womanizing, brutish, non-fashion sense having, totalitarian dictator of a father.

However even moving a full speed, which was slower than usual because she hadn't been practicing, she could only watch as her father and his attacker began to fade away from the bottom up. They were dissolving into tiny red lights that winked out as they floated away.

"Father!" Mazaki roared in a voice filled with rage and helplessness.

Raising her pistol she fired off several rounds in sheer desperation and suddenly stopped pulling the trigger. Mazaki knew the sound her gun made when it fired, but the sound didn't seem to coordinate with her pulling of firing mechanism. It almost sounded like another pistol! Still rocketing forward she swiveled her head slightly to either side to search for the gunman. Any sudden moves would drastically alter her course and send her tumbling across the sky thanks to her reckless velocity.

Her father was no longer present in his kingdom below the waist now and he continued to dissolve at a rapid rate. Soon there was only his shoulders and up left and Jariyou laughter filled the air.

"Nice try princess, but I'm going to have to borrow your father permanently!" He laughed insanely.

Lining up his shot the Commander pulled the trigger and the barrel of M1911 Colt (A/N with red dot sight of course) and felt the barrel jump as the firing mechanism activated. The reaitsu laced round jumped forward and burned the air as it achieved sub-sonic speeds. The hollow point did what Mazaki's shots could not, which was actually making contact. The round smacked Emma's Warhammer directly below its head, snapping the top part of the frozen hammer off as the rest dissolved into red sparks.

"Fuck!" Jariyou yelled just before his entire body as well as his captive's disappeared into the null zone between his position and the receiver.

Still yelling, Mazaki crashed through the area where they just were, scattering the red spirit particles in all directions before they winked out of existence.

"**I was too slow." **Mazaki thought to her numbed mind. **"I was too slow and now my father is…"**

"EEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mazaki screamed, releasing wave upon wave of dark reaitsu upon everyone within a kilometer.

"Mazaki!" Yamiryu yelled up into the sky as he chopped down the last demon.

The whole courtyard was a mess of crushed tents as well as the bodies of demons and Togabitos. The Kushanada had reached the walls of the palace by then, but the fighting was already over and done. Typically they would round of the surviving Togabito and return to their regular duties, but their regular duties include being directed by their King, who was indisposed at the moment.

Launching up into the air after his sister, Yamiryu fought through wave upon wave of crushing reaitsu bearing down on everyone.

"Mazaki!" He yelled. "If you can hear me you must calm down!"

She was too far gone however and her appearance reflected that. Her eyes were completely black as ink was spilled over her retinas. Her tame black hair flowed wildly around hair and snapped like whips randomly. Her clothes tore as they struggled to cling to her frame as her dark energy pushed everything away.

"Princess!" Was all the warning she got to defend herself before the Commander trucked her like a Linebacker off the snap.

One second she was losing control and the next she was brought back to reality screaming as she plummeted straight toward the top of the palace.

"What the fuckkkkkkkkk!" She screamed as the hot wind tore her breath away.

Rotating, the Commander hit the angled roof feet first and proceeded to slide down the side of the palace with the princess in his arms. Digging his feet into the jewel encrusted surface he was unable to find purchase on any rivets or gems.

"Why the fuck doesn't this thing have any big diamonds?" He yelled in frustration as he kicked his feet frantically.

"Watch out! !" Mazaki yelled as she choked the Commander with her grip.

She of course was referring to the sharp drop the slopped pyramid palace ended in.

"Why can't you fly?" She yelled pass the wind.

"Our momentum is too great, but don't worry the Commander always has a plan!" He yelled back just as they flew off the side of palace.

As customary there was the awkward moment where gravity's attention was elsewhere and they slowly move forward into oblivion. Just before they began to drop a black portal with blue fringes appeared directly below the two and swallowed them completely. The portal sustained itself for a millisecond longer before snapping shut like a whip.

On the ground Michiru concentrated on opening the portal on the ground directly in front of her. Ryo was engaged in cutlass to dual katana combat with the prince while Mahana struggled to parry blows with the Infernal Guardsmen Captain with her double ended spear. They both worked to protect Michiru because the slightest gap in her concentration would mean an eternity in nothingness for anyone in transition.

With a pop the Commander and Mazaki launched out the portal and landed on the bloodstained, scratch that I mean covered, scratch that I mean soaked ground. Yes the blood-soaked ground. The once black soil was almost in a mud like state thanks to the bodily fluids of the massacre here. Not that the death of the hundreds of Togabito here actually made any difference.

"**Hell's supply of Togabito was and still is nothing to be trifled with." **The Commander reminded himself as he deposited the princess on the ground.

"Sister!" Yamiryu yelled as he ducked under Ryo's blades lashed out with his foot at her leg, bringing her to her knees. Taking this opportunity he scrambled to his feet and jumped over the schoolgirl in a dash toward the Commander.

"Yamiryu-san!" Rick yelled bringing the prince to a stop a few feet away from the tall cloaked man. "I just thought to let you know that you're the only one still fighting here."

"Wha-?" Yamiryu said doing a quick 360 degree turn.

It was true, the whole courtyard was destroyed, tents were burning and Togabito shambled about in confusion, but there were no more yells of combat or demons about.

"I believe she belongs to you." The Commander said pushing Mazaki forward.

"Calm down, he saved my life." Mazaki said shaking her head at Yamiryu's slowness.

"B-b-b-but he…and you… What about father?" He yelled managing to string words together again.

At that Mazaki turned her head downwards as she remembered her momentarily forgotten failure to save the man who had conceived her. Tears pushed toward the corner of her eyes in a mad bid for freedom, but she held them back.

"He's gone." She said shakily.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Like dead gone? Impossible!" Yamiryu turned back toward the Commander who was being flanked by the friends of Ichigo of either side.

"No!" Mazaki said looking up again. "Gone as in captured gone and we **will** get him back!"

Yamiryu backed up at the look in his sister's eyes. He had never seen her so excited about something. Usually she's always fantasizing over that arrogant human Ichigo or in her room reading her books.

"How long he'll be alive remains a mystery however." The Commander said interrupting his train of thought.

"What do you mean? Who were those guys?" Mazaki asked.

"Demons." Excel said for the second time that day.

She was heaving from running down rouge Togabito and dragging them to the nearest Kushanada to be eaten.

"Demons?" Rick asked wide eyed, he now had a cowboy hat on to compliment his eye patch.

"Yes. The hordes are returning and you know what that means Rick-sama." Excel said deadly serious.

Which weirded both the Unholy children out because they've never seen Excel serious about anything in her life. She was always bouncing off walls or trying to assassinate Rick and take his position. What changed their beloved and insane Excel?

"Hail Commander!" Excel yelled jumping toward the Commander.

"Transport her into the Palace dungeons." He said calmly.

Michiru opened a portal immediately which Excel flew directly into and closed it right behind her. Silence reigned as a tumbleweed crossed the area in between the two parties.

"You know what? I really don't give a fuck right now." Rick said positioning himself into a firm stance. "I'm going to assume that you guys are Knights of the Watch?"

"You would be assuming correctly." The Commander said, rolling his shoulders.

"And I also assume that all this has something to do with the Soul King's death and most likely the weakening of the Fukyuu* Gates?" Rick said and got weird stares from his charges when he mentioned the gate.

"What's the-" Yamiryu began, but was silence by a sharp chopping motion from Rick.

"Don't worry about." Rick said before turning back to the Commander. "I have tons of questions and we can sit her all day talk, but let's not. What do you want?"

"I want an ambassador from Hell at a meeting between all the realms to decide on how we will deal with the impromptu return of the demon hordes. We both know that none of the 5 realms standing army is as strong as it was 10,000 years ago besides those fucking split chin freaks." The Commander said stepping forward.

"You're proposing an alliance between Hell and the Soul Society! Don't be ridiculous!" Yamiryu and Rick said at the same time.

"It's the only way and unless you want to be attacked once the demon hordes overwhelm the world I suggest you send someone to the meeting." The Commander said frustrated.

"I think I should go." Mazaki said quietly.

"What? No way am I sending you with this guy!" Yamiryu said stepping in between her and the Commander.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Mazaki yelled with a tick-mark on her head.

"Since I'm King because dad's not here!"

They went at each other's throats, yelling and pointing out flaws. Behind them the adults were sticking to the subject.

"The meeting place is a Shinto shrine on the northern outskirts of Karakura town in a forested area at the top of a mountain. You'll know you're there by the unique spiritual pressure." The Commander told Rick who had to write it down because of his bad memory.

"This is all happening kind of fast." Rick said as the argument escalated behind him. "I still can't believe I'm talking to the mythological Death Watch, are you the Commander?"

"Don't worry about that, but there is something I need for you to convince the prince to do.

"What?"

"You'll need to release the Legion of the Damned." The Commander said simply.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!" Rick roared, all of his awe for the man in front of him gone. "IF WE RELEASE THE LEGION WE'LL BE KILLED!"

"SHUT UP!" The Commander yelled along with flaring his reaitsu.

That got the kids to stop fighting at a moment's notice. Even the girls backed away from their Commander in fear. The reaitsu he had just unleashed was darker than dark rivaled only by The Hell King himself. Everyone felt their knees go weak as the felt death close its boney hands around their necks and take what was ultimately his. Suddenly the black shroud lifted and everyone but and panting Rick found themselves face down on the blood-soaked ground.

"You have to if Hell wants any sway in the Council." The Commander said. "If you must, convince them with a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Rick coughed.

"A deal that involves freedom."

Once again Rick's eyes widened as he sank to all fours, his hat rolling to his hands from whatever journey it had ventured on.

"By the Hell King's ass hairs you **are** mad." He whispered. "Mad mad mad."

"Do what must be done, Rick-san." The Commander said as he began to walk away.

"HAIL COMMANDER!" Excel yelled breaking through a wall in the already fucked up Unholy Palace. "I know you accidently sent to the dark, dank tentacle infested dungeon, but I forgive you!"

There was the sound of wet paper hitting a solid object as the Commander held up his foot and let Excel crash into it.

"Your mistress asks for her order my liege." Excel said weakly while tugging on the Commander's cloak.

"You're not my mistress." He said as he grabbed her by the scruff of her armor and chucked her at Mazaki who ducked. "And I order you to guard Princess Mazaki."

"But my liege!" Excel yelled jumping to her feet as if she didn't just get thrown 50 yards. "I can do so much more! Let me into the fight, I'll show them the wrath of the Death Watch! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

"Wrong universe dumbass!" He said chucking a rock at her and knocking her out. "As for you, Prince Yamiryu. Do what you must do to ensure the safety of your kingdom because even if we rescue your father, by the time he returns he may not be fit to lead your people."

"What's the Legion of the Damned? I don't understand!" Yamiryu yelled at his already retreating form from the ground.

"I have the Titan of Light's Soul Stone Commander." Michiru said presenting the head of the Hell King's Warhammer.

"Good job." He muttered snatching the heavy piece of metal from her hands.

Producing a knife from his sleeve, he pried out the white stone engraved upon the head and dropped the rest to the ground.

"**We're going to need all the stones we can get." **He thought to himself as he and the girls reached the Palace's walls.

Pulling a phone out from between her cleavage, Mahana handed to the Commander who flipped it up and went to a speed dial number. The person on the other end picked exactly at the beginning of the 3rd ring as if he had been waiting for the 3rd ring on purpose.

"Rikari Kojima here, go ahead." Rikari answered from the penthouse.

"This is the temporary-Commander. Body Slide for Me, Isis, Bes and Cleopatra." The Commander said and hung up.

He felt the familiar tugging on his spiritual essence and fought against his instinct to resist it.

"I hate Body Slide's!" Ryo muttered to herself. "They make me nauseas."

"If you throw up on me I'll-" Michiru wasn't able to finish her sentence because all four of them were struck by black lightning right and disappeared into the air without a trace.

The Demon Realm

With a heave the 42 year old Jariyou slid the frozen Hell King into the Demon Lord's chambers.

(A/N~ Yes Jariyou is 42 years old despite the fact that he doesn't look like he's reached 30. What can I say? Demon Magic is powerful)

"As you requested my Lord." Jariyou said bowing deeply to his former student then partner and now Lord.

"I think that this isn't exactly what I requested." Aku said picking the dirt from his fingernails.

He sat on a smaller, more comfortable version of the Demon throne. In front of him lay the war table and on either side of the room lounged his harem of women he had kidnapped and mentally broken to fit his needs. Instead of the warlord armor each Souske was destined to wear, he had on loose black robe that hung loosely on body.

"Not exactly my Lord. There were certain complications." Jariyou said.

"Such as?"

"An unknown enemy attacked us as we were in mid Body Slide, he knew exactly where the light Soul Stone was and managed to knock it away seconds before we completely teleported." Jariyou explained while kneeling.

"So you're saying that it isn't your fault that I don't have 4 Soul Stones." Aku asked cocking his head.

"**This is where dealing with royalty gets tricky." **Jariyou sighed mentally. "I'm saying that the fact that you are not in possession of the Light Soul Stone is not due to my incompetence, but rather unfortunate circumstances…My Lord."

"I see." Aku mumbled as he rested his head on the back of his throne and stared at the ceiling.

"It will be at least 72 hours before we will be able to begin marching our troops through the Fukyuu Gates and the buffer realms." Aku said bringing his head back down onto Jariyou. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I am no general my Lord I wouldn't know what course to take. I just follow orders." Jariyou said, feeling it safe to raise his head.

"Oh." Was all he got in response. "General Hacksaw!"

"My Lord!" The general yelled bursting through the door, his shark like sword in hand.

"You are dismissed." Aku said flicking his hand forward.

Instantly the blue faced man exploded backwards from the waist up showering the wall behind him in gore, leaving his legs to sink to its knees then fall over. Right away servants wrapped in bloody bandages came in and sponged up the blood.

"Pick up your blade General Jariyou." Aku commanded rising to his feet.

Standing up, the red headed man picked up the blade his father forged in hope of bringing favor upon his family from the Demon Lord. The previous Demon Lord thought it so good, that he had the man killed so he couldn't craft any other sword like it. Bending over, Jariyou picked up his father's greatest creation, a blade he valued even over his family.

"Thank you my Lord." Jariyou said bowing.

"No, thank you for serving my family. Loyalty like yours is almost impossible to come by." Aku said sitting down once more. "Now summon the generals and give me a glass of virgin blood."

One by one the generals of the Demon Lords forces arrived.

Nikuyoku, the dark skinned Neko female general of sexual desire. The only clothing she wore were chappy panties, but on Aku's orders she made her pink bangs form hands that grabbed/covered her EE breasts.

Gekido entered next, the general of destruction and bloodshed. The man wore traditional samurai armor and stood at a hulking 7 feet, being the second tallest general.

Next came Chisei, the general in charge of research and logistics. He came in dressed in his lab coat and plain black slacks while working intensely on his I-Pad.

Close behind him the arrogant Koumon entered the throne room, the second out of three female generals. She wore an outfit congruent to Sui-Feng's except that her entire body was covered from head to toe, even the slits for her eyes.

A few minutes later Boushoku's bloated body was carried in by his starved and pustule ridden slaves. He's the general in charge of biological warfare.

(A/N I'm not kidding guys. He's so fat that you can only just barely see the straggles of hair atop his head which is sunken 75% of the way into his fatty green neck.)

The final female general entered last, Shitto, holding her nose. She commanded the mass of cultists that made up the majority of the Demon Lord's forces.

A wizened old man hobbled in a few minutes later dressed in pure golden suit. He was Donyoku, the general of the blood priests that provided the unholy spiritual support the demon army thrived on.

The eighth general, Taida handled everything that was considered underneath everyone else such as making sure the cities didn't get too filthy and making sure the demon and cultists had the weapons they needed to spill blood. As usual he was carried in by servants in his hot tub.*

"Glad to see that you all could get here in a timely manner my loyal generals." Aku said even as they walked over Hacksaw's legs. "You're here to welcome General Jariyou into our ranks."

"How are we going to initiate him as a general without Owarai my lord?" Chisei asked not looking up from his electronic device.

"I'll step in for the unnecessary general." Aku said, shocking everyone, even Chisei.

"With all due respect sir, that would kill Captain Jariyou!" Donyoku wheezed.

"So?" Aku asked, his silk robes sliding even further off his body as Nikuyoku leaned in for a glimpse of whatever she could see.

Rubbing his hands together, Aku smiled wickedly.

"Perfect! Let's begin." He smiled looking down on Jariyou.

The generals cut their palms with a Aztec sacrificial dagger and let the blood pool underneath the redhead. Taking the dagger, Aku's smile faded as he cut his hand.

"You will not enjoy and it will not be over quickly." He laughed as his purple blood combined with the rest and the generals began chanting.

He was right, Jariyou didn't enjoy it.

The Buddhist Monastery

"Hmm. Interesting indeed." Head monk Aang said as he went over Hinata once more. "Her spiritual is way too high for it to belong to a human, but what could she be?

They were inside a spare room reserved for show for parents who wanted to get their troubled kids out of the schools. More often than not, troubled meant wangsters* who could care less about their families or orphans who couldn't take life in an orphanage, which the monastery doubled as.

"Brother Hiroshi-san." Aang murmured and right away the door opened revealing a bowing bald young monk (26). "Call the council."

"Yes Sensei." He said closing the door.

Typically the monastery didn't allow phones other than the one phone they had to let the kids call their parent…if they had any. However there was an exception to every rule, Hiroshi smiled to himself as he pulled out a confiscated I-Phone. Dialing the number he held the phone up to his ear as he traveled pass the Mess Hall where breakfast was being served.

Leaving Brother Hiroshi-san, let's go check up on Shinki and Kamahi. They were surrounded by the other boys as they tried to find out more about the girl.

"Calm down. Calm down!" Shinki yelled pushing back the enclosing throng. "I telling you guys, she's smoking hot! She has this insanely long pink hair and these huge boobs!" Shinki smiled and flicked his nose.

"Yeah right, I don't think you guys even saw a girl." Isayamo Utako said, holding up her head.

She had a special status as the only other female under 50 within a 20 mile radius. She basically acted as the Head Monk's eyes and ears of whom she had gained his trust by being the best at anything and everything they were taught to do. That ranged from weapons practice, to sealing dummy demons, meditating, kung-fu and even _The March_ which was a grueling hike to the top of the mountain the monastery was created on.

"You're just jealous because you're not the only girl anymore." Shinki laughed at the dark haired girl. Yet another privilege she had, which being able to keep her hair if she kept it braided in a single ponytail.

"Tss. Whatever." She said returning to her plate.

"Alright everyone sit down and prepare to eat!" One of the Hiashi twins yelled as the monks in training sat down on their mats.

In total the monastery had a total of around 200 monks in training with 20 staff monks. Their brother monasteries across the country had similar number and together they had over 3,000 monks trained in the arts of demon combat.

"**The whole thing is kinda moot. Everyone knows Oni don't exist." **Shinki sighed to himself and stood with the rest to bow to Head Monk Aang.

"Thank you Buddha for this meal and for allowing us to enjoy the beauty the world has to offer another day." Aang said bowing deeply to the Buddha statue located behind the head table.

"Thank you!" Came the unison reply.

Sitting down the boys dug into their food as fast as possible before training began again. Lately they had been focusing mainly on the demon exorcising part of their training which was surprisingly hard work. They would attempt to distract a monk while a team of 5 formed a circle around the monk and released their spiritual power that they meditated on as a group to bring out. After forming a circle they would begin a chant and the demon/monk would fall to his knees weakened. This could last from anywhere from 5 minutes to an hour and although it was a useless activity in the eyes of the majority of the monks in training they weren't allowed to even speak about it, be it bad or good responses.

After breakfast everyone placed their utensils down on the mat in front of them and waited for the Head Monk to finish his breakfast. Wiping his mouth, Aang stood up and walked onto the pedestal to the right side of the room.

"Attention everyone!" he said needlessly because everyone was already quiet. "I know you all have questions concerning the possibility of a girl being found on the grounds. I'm here to confirm that one of our morning sentry pairs came across a girl with pink hair and apparently 16, 17 or 18 years of age."

Nobody reacted to this because it was information they had received from Shinki.

"She will be staying with us until she awakes from her coma. She will also be under the care of pair on monks in training that will cycle out every 3 hours." Aang said and murmur of voices rose from the body of teenagers. "Until we find out her name we will refer to her as Hinata, a name given to her by your very own Shinki."

Shinki looked down into his lap as he blushed underneath the stares of the other guys. Aang opened his mouth to continue when the ground itself started to shake.

"Earthquake!" One of the teenagers yelled and that was all it took to start a mass panic.

With dust falling from the ceiling the monks flooded out the Mess Hall and onto the weapons field, looking for safety.

"Everyone!" Isayamo yelled over the din. "Put your backs against the wall and kneel down!"

Leaving the boys to Isayamo, the staff monks headed toward the front of the monastery.

"Do you feel that master?" Hiroshi asked, throwing a sealing staff to each passing staff monk.

"Yes. It smells of a…DEMON!" Aang opened his eyes wide in realization. "We need to go get the girl to safety. Wait. No! I'll handle the monster; you go take care of the girl."

With that, Aang ran off with the other monks who were mostly outside by then. This was no surprise for the monks, they often killed Hollows were attracted by the Spiritual energy that the monastery gave off in droves. The true purpose of the monastery was to protect a golden chicken and an ancient prophecy that spoke of the end of days and the return of the Spirit King's wrath.

Outside the monks had formed a solid rank of ritual spears in front of the dojo and faced the cloud of smoke that billowed from the recreation room.

"**They kids aren't going to be happy about that." **Aang thought to himself before focusing on the task at hand. **"It's my duty to protect these kids and teach them to harness their spiritual powers so that one day they could be given the choice to give up all ties to the outside world and devote their lives to the Soul King or return to society."**

"Prepare to slay the beast!" Aang yelled standing behind the monks.

With a roar a large hollow appeared out the smoke and roared to the heavens. Several dog like hollows prowled around his feet, numbering 5 in total.

"I'll handle the large beast, take care of anything else!" Aang yelled leaping over the line of bald heads.

Increasing his speed, the old man rapidly closed the distance between him and the Hollow with the rest of the monks moving forward as one as they had been trained. Slapping his open palm on the beasts shoulder he drew back. "_Holy Inferno!" _With a blast of red flames the hollows arm fell to the ground, separated from his body.

"RAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" It roared and could be heard by any being with the slightest spiritual energy for miles around.

Over in the room Hinata was being kept in her eyes fluttered open, then closed, then they snapped open and she jumped to her feet (still naked). Hastily throwing on the robes placed next to her bed she barreled out the room, trucking over a shocked Hiroshi.

"Wait!" She yelled out, scrambling to his feet and rushing after the fast moving girl with loose robes that just about showed everything. "Where are you going?"

Sliding to a stop just in front of the door where the battle raged, Hinata turned around and cocked her head slight, confused.

"To kill the Hollow dummy!" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Without pausing for his reaction she kicked opened the door and stepped into the warzone. Aang was running along the roofs, blasting the large Hollow in the face with a variety of techniques. The monks were slaughtering the dog like Hollow, but more just kept swarming out the recreation center. Bypassing everyone, she sprinted through the chaos and in between the giant Hollow's legs as it created a hole in the Mess Hall with its fist.

Almost as an after though, she held her hand up to the sky as if reaching for something just out of reach. Down came a plain katana which cleaved through the giant hollow's mask, purifying it. Instead of dissolving however, the scattered pieces of the hollow burst into a brief particles of flame before quickly dying out.

"Keep them busy kay?" Hinata called out behind her as she charged directly into the smoke.

"Wait!" Aang shouted but it was too late. "Damn kids." Jumping down he joined in on the slaughter of the hollow dogs.

Covering her mouth she kept low to the ground as she worked her way forward. Suddenly the smoke filled air vanished as if it was never there. Hinata found herself in a sphere about 10 feet in its radius. In the center a middle-aged man stood, bent over with lifeless orbs where his eyes should be.

Slowly he opened his mouth and words came out, but they weren't his. As a matter of fact his mouth never moved.

"I've been sent to retrieve you Princess. You are lucky that I found you before any of the other necromancers did.

Slowly a man with a skin tight leather suit (head to toe with holes for eyes) entered the sphere behind the limp man. Bending over he whispered something in his ear, suddenly the man jumped to life and shambled forward.

"You gotta love zombies. All it takes is one to take out any large group of filthy humans!" He cackled the leather on top of his mouth moving with his lips.

As the zombie shuffled passed Hinata she whipped her katana around and cut off his head right above his eyes. Groaning in defeat the zombie fell to the floor, his black blood bleeding over Hinata's naked feet.

"So it's gonna be let that huh?" The necromancer sighed, touching his forehead.

"Yup, dickless McGee it's gonna be like that." Hinata smiled.

"Then I'll take you down then!"

Suddenly more zombies sprinted out from behind the necromancer. They looked like local farmer carrying farm equipment.

"You can try!" Hinata yelled then charged in.

Catching the first zombie from the side, she swept her Zanpaktou diagonally from his waist to his neck, cutting him in two. Spinning on the balls of her feet she cut deep into the next zombie before the first one even hit the ground. After a second tug she freed her blade from the zombie's chest before ducking away from a zombie that tried to grab her from behind.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself. "There gonna keep unless I take down that necromancer!"

"_You're so smart!" _Her Zanpaktou cackled at her in the glee of the battle.

"Not now!" Hinata yelled as she vaulted over a hollow and rolled beneath the one behind it.

"Why not?" The necromancer asked, not realizing that she wasn't talking to her.

All the movement was of no use however as countless sprinting zombies swarmed the sphere trying to take her down.

"I need your help." Hinata grunted as she blocked the blows from a zombie with a double handed hammer.

"_Good luck with that!" _Her Zanpaktou laughed at her predicament in her usual airy voice. "_I could care less what happens to you."_

Cutting the zombie's legs off in one swing, Hinata reversed the blade and cut directly through the zombie's face. But for every overall wearing country bumpkin (no offense to real country bumpkins) she cut down 3 took its place.

"Please! Help me! I'm begging you!" Hinata yelled as she was dragged down and dog piled.

"_Uh…I mean…Alright here we go." _The spirit of her sword said sheepishly.

Honestly it had been a long time before the sword of Shidehara the Ruthless had been in combat and she didn't know if she maintained her skill while she rested on a pedestal for centuries. Beneath the pile of zombies came muffled cries of rage and then everything exploded.

Above the monastery (1 .73 miles to be exact) the Commander stood and watched over the proceedings.

"When should we intervene to help the monks, Commander?" Ryo finally asked after they had spent 5 minutes waiting.

Turning his hooded head around, he made eye to hood contact with Ryo and maintained it for an awkwardly long time before returning to observing the battle. The monks were continuing to slaughter the hollow dogs as they fought to take back the center. Away from all the action, the teenagers were being herded up the mountain by a girl. Inside the monastery, however several demons ransacked the temple, looking for the golden chicken. He was preparing to move out just when the building from which all the smoke and dust issued exploded in a wave of orange reaitsu.

"_Shield of the Soul King!"_ Aang shouted as he cast up his hands.

A light blue shield wrapped around the warrior monks, protecting them from falling rocks that used to be the recreational center. Letting the shield fall, Aang waved his monks forward as Hinata exited the smoke as if she was an avenging angel. Her long pink hair was now a dark red, her teenage body had become that of a woman's, her normal sized Zanpaktou had become a Shaolin spade* and finally her loose forming robes had been exchanged for body armor congruent to that of the Witchblade*.

Needless to say all of the present monks (excluding the old female cook) fell over with nosebleeds despite their promise to stay away from the sins of the flesh.

"Why don't you men look tasty?" Hinata growled and licked her lips. "However I smell something more delicious! I can hear their cries of death!"

Leaping over the monks, Hinata smashed into the main hall with a kick.

"A-after her!" Aang cried out holding his nose.

Scrambling over the ruined wall, the monks charged into the main meditating hall where Hinata was hacking up the demon intruders. Side stepping one of their spears, she grabbed it and yanked the demon forward and blew his torso to bloody bits with a simple punch. Pirouetting, she chucked her spade and nailed a demon in the throat before dropping into a split and ripping another demon's balls off even through his ram shackle armor.

Ripping her spade from the demon's corpse, she let loose a maniacal air chilling laugh. Licking the blood off the spade, she coughed and spat it out with a disgusting look on her mouth.

"In the name of Buddha I exorcise thee!" Aang yelled as the monks formed a circled around Hinata.

"HAHAHAHA!" Her laughter seemed to even make the blood from the demon corpses run cold. "You actually think you can seal me with that puny…kido?"

Tired, she fell to her knees as her hair gradually changed from red to a light pink. Her robes materialized on her body as her armor was burned into her skin as if it were a tattoo. Finally her spade reverted into a katana that stuck out the ground.

"Is she…Is she dead, sensei?" Hiroshi asked, lowering his hand.

"No." Aang replied hurrying to her side. "She is merely unconscious and luckily so, that was a powerful demon."

"No demon, just the spirit of a demon's sword." The Commander corrected him as he walked in through the door.

Immediately the monks took up their staffs once more, but it was clear that they were exhausted.

"Relax; I'm not here to kill you." The Commander said sighing. "I'm here to warn you all of armies of demons and the need of your help to combat them."

"Who are you?" The Head Monk asked, stepping to the front of the line of monks.

"Death Knight, yadda yadda, Death Watch, yadda yadda, servants of the Soul King." He said tired of repeating himself.

Hiroshi gasped. **"Servants of the King of Souls, could he be telling the truth?"**

"Where's your proof that you are loyal to our masters?" The old man asked.

"Several different Spiritual beings will pass over your temple, heading for your shrine. "You are to let them pass unmolested, despite how demonic they may look."

"Who are you?" Hiroshi asked once more.

Turning to face the young monk, suddenly the Commander was in his face. "I am death in all its glory, didn't you get the memo?"

Like clockwork he was struck by black lightning and was gone.

Rikari Kojima's Penthouse

With a contain blast of reaitsu, the 4 arrived in the pent house.

"Do you think that you had the desired impression?" Ryo asked, stepping off the platform.

"I'm sure they won't try anything, not if they serve the Soul King like they claim to do." The Commander said walking toward Rikari's office.

"I just understand how you worship someone you've never seen and the majority of the world has even heard off." Michiru sighed, plopping down on the couch and yawning. "How early is it?"

"It's 8:41 right now." Mahana answered from the kitchen. "We need to get into our regular clothes."

"But I'm tired!" Michiru whined, kicking her legs.

Nevertheless she got and started shrugging off her skin tight suit.

"Why are you getting changed in here?" Mahana yelled, covering her eyes.

"Was I not suppose to?" Mahana asked as she picked up a light blue shirt from directly out the dryer. "Ohhh. I love the feeling of a hot shirt."

Blushing, Michiru pushed her into one of the many rooms the large penthouse offered before picking out her own clothes from the rack present on the side of the room. Following her squad leader's order, Ryo quietly retrieve her own clothes and went into her own room to get dress.

The commander was too preoccupied with Rikari to care that 3 high school girls were getting dressed not 20 feet away.

"Do you have it yet?" He asked impatiently.

The wheels of war were turning faster than he had anticipated. To prove his point, the attack on the monastery had occurred way earlier than he had predicted.

"**There's nothing to do, but speed up. We must bring the U.C.S. together for the war." **The Commander thought to himself as he hovered over Rikari.

"Allllllmmmooooosssstttt. Got it!" He exclaimed bringing up Chizuru's file. "Here's her address."

Taking the slip of paper, the Commander memorized it then burned it with a lighter.

"If I may ask oh great and omnipotent leader, just why are you bringing Isis, Bes and Cleopatra?" Rikari said rolling his computer chair over to a cooler and retrieving a beer.

Declining the offer, the Commander left the man to his own devices and entered the living room once more. Out of their suits, the Valkyrie squad stood in their every day clothes as if they weren't involved with supernatural beings on the daily basis. Michiru wore a plain jean skirt with a design-less purple shirt. Ryo had opted for skinny jeans and a flowery Hawaiian shirt she had got on her winter vacation. Finally leave it Mahana to go all out with a micro skirt and a graphic tee that had hands grabbing her breasts.

(A/N In my fanfiction it's the early days of spring)

"**I swear she would go naked into battle if I let her." **The Commander sighed.

"Alright girls, I know you're tired, but this will only take a few minutes and on the plus side you'll be getting a new addition to your squad." Clapping his hands the Commander turned and jumped off the balcony with Valkyrie squad right behind him.

Using shunpo they quickly reached Chizuru's house which was located downtown, just barely within the Karakura High School zone.

"Oh wow, Chizuru's family lives here?" Mahana said wrinkling her nose at the apartment.

"No. Chizuru, her aunt and her cousin stay here." The Commander corrected her. "And if I'm right she should be on her way back after finding out the schools are closed."

Right on cue, Chizuru pulled her moped into the alleyway beside her apartment. Locking her bike into a grate, the red headed girl proceeded into the building, smiling at the kids who played tag under their watchful parent's eyes. Hopping over to the adjacent building, the Commander watched as Chizuru entered her post hurricane like apartment.

"Ugh! Can't that slob keep anything clean?" Chizuru roared in rage.

Sighing in defeat, she picked up the trash and empty bottles and collected them in several bags. Flicking her nose at her work in making the apartment semi-clean Chizuru checked the house for any more trash. Leaning out the kitchen window she dropped the 3 trash bags straight down 8 stories and directly into the dumpster.

Leaving the kitchen, she traveled through the 3 room apartment to her locked door. It was kept locked because her aunt, Ohame Honsho had a habit of coming into her room and going through her stuff.

"Don't forget about Koizumi." Chizuru muttered to herself. "Fucking bitch always borrowing my clothes."

Yup, Chizuru was living the dream life. Her mother had died from a disease shortly after her birth and her father had disappeared when she turned eight. She had been given to her closest of kin which just happened to be her Aunt on her mother's side. Ohame was a dancer and not a ballet one either; she often came home drunk out her mind and already spent her earnings on parties. Koizumi was Chizuru's most loathed cousin, you would think since they were both lesbians that they would be closer, but apparently not.

She rarely came back to the apartment, preferring to party until the end of time with her friends ever since she graduated from high school. Whenever she did come back to the apartment, she always had a girl on her arm and never hesitated to rub it in Chizuru's face.

"Jealous? You should be. Not like that bimbo, what's her name? Oh yeah, Orihime, even looks in your direction."

The only time she truly was happy was at school with her friends, but senior years was coming to a close and after that they would go their separate ways.

"It's been 4 years and I still can't tell her how I feel." Chizuru sighed to herself.

Locking her door, Chizuru pulled out her Gibson les Paul, which Ohame tried multiple times to pawn, and just fingered the strings to calm herself down. She found herself recalling how she came in possession of the instrument. Junior year, Ichigo had found her walking around in a guitar store and made her an offer she couldn't refuse.

***Flashback* (The day after Ichigo lost his powers)**

Chizuru was spending her weekend browsing the downtown stores. She was pretty well respected down here after the whole saving a gang boss's daughter from a car crash so she felt reseaonably safe to walk the streets at night. Not that it was night time yet, it was more of twilight like scene outside, but Chizuru only had eyes for a guitar. A Gibson Les Paul 1955 Junior with a hot pink/red paint job.

"Are you going to buy or what?" Asked the old shop owner.

He sat cross legged on the counter, smoking a pipe.

"One day." Chizuru said to herself more than to him.

Nodding in understanding, he returned quietly to his pipe. "One day." Chizuru quietly whispered. "I'll get out of this town one day."

Turning around, Chizuru ran directly into none other than the orange strawberry. Ichigo looked like he was passed the exhausted phase, he looked like he would pass out at any second.

"Oh. You okay Ichigo-san?" Chizuru asked, and then she remembered the whole attack on Karakura by Aizen fiasco and Ichigo coming their rescue.

"Um yeah." Ichigo said, lurching a bit.

"Come on and sit down." Chizuru said as she forced him to sit down on a couch. "What up with you Hollow Hunter-san."

Laughing, Ichigo winced as he grabbed his ribs. "I just found out something today about my past. Something that I wish I had never known."

"Like what?" Chizuru laughed, happy to take her mind off the guitar. "You found out you're related to Orihime?"

"If only." Ichigo mumbled.

They lapsed into silence as soon it was dark outside.

"So what brings you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I visit here often, sometimes when the owner's daughter is in charge she lets me try the guitars." Chizuru said, leaving out the part about her Aunt's failure to pay the rent once more.

"You play guitar?" Ichigo asked wide eyed.

"Don't look so surprised boy!" The shop owner yelled over the racks of equipment and instrument. "That girl will melt your face if you give her the chance."

"Oh really now?" Ichigo smiled.

Blushing at the attention, Chizuru hung her head in the hopes of riding out the embarrassment.

"How about I buy it for you?" Ichigo asked in a low voice.

"What! No way!" Chizuru snapped her head up and nailed Ichigo's in the nose. "I could never accept that."

"Who said it was for free?" Ichigo asked, his eyes clouding over. "I'm pretty I can think of a way for you to repay me." Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply before yanking his head back with a horrified look on his face.

Quickly he tried to pass it off with a laugh, Chizuru saw through it. It was the same laugh she would give whenever Orihime asked about her house or her family.

"I know something's wrong. What's up Ichigo-san?" Chizuru asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Shrugging away, Ichigo stared at the ground, glanced at her and then back at the ground.

"I feel like I'm slipping away ya know? Like someone else is taking over." Ichigo sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I just wanna do something while I'm still me before I'm somebody else you know?"

Unfortunately Chizuru didn't have foggiest idea what Ichigo was talking about, so she simply nodded solemnly.

"That's why I'm getting you this guitar and you're going to pay me back by being in my band." Ichigo said standing up and balling his fist.

"A-a-a band?" Chizuru's mouth flapped open. "I'm not that good."

Ichigo could care less by then, crossing the floor he grabbed the guitar by its neck and took to the cash register.

"Ichigo-san that's really expensive." Chizuru said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back.

"Don't worry about it, I-I mean a friend just came into a lot of money so it's alright." Ichigo smiled. "I'll take this annnndddd." Looking around he pointed at the drumsticks behind the man's head. "And those."

"Those are drum sticks made from a mahogany tree raised by Buddha himself and seasoned in the flames of the Demon Realm." The shop owner explained, removing the dark blue drum sticks from the wall.

"I'll take them and whatever you think we need to start a band." Ichigo smiled, glancing back at Chizuru to make sure she was still there.

With all the equipment either on the counter or on the way to the shop, the owner racked up the total expense.

"That'll be ¥120,000 yen (Roughly $1,200)." That shop owner smiled at Ichigo's apparent foolishness when it came to music equipment.

"Here ya go." Ichigo smiled, sliding a credit card across the table.

Suspicious, the shop owner swiped it, stared at the remaining balance on the card and then passed out.

"Oji-sama!" Chizuru yelled leaning over the counter.

"He'll be alright, grab your guitar and let's go!" Ichigo smiled tossing the guitar and its black case before grabbing his card.

"Hey! Watch it shithead!" Chizuru yelled nearly dropping the guitar worth more than her rent times 6.

Laughing, Ichigo ran out the store and into the rain.

"Wait up!" Chizuru ran after him laughing.

Getting on the near empty train, they sat across from each other and talked and talked and talked. They went from bands to horrible songs to Orihime's cooking to Orihime to Orihime's boobs to the teacher to Orihime's boobs to Tatsuki and then back to Orihime's boobs. Chizuru strongly believed that Ichigo talked more to her in that 20 minutes ride than he did his entire high school years combined.

"May I walk you home?" Ichigo asked as they came out the subway.

"I'm fine, I may not have your powers, but I've still got friends."

At the mention of his powers each stepped back as if he had been slapped.

"Is something wrong, I didn't mean…" Chizuru tapered off as Ichigo just stared at her a mixture of pity and envy in his eyes.

"So which ways your house?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

Walking along in the drizzling rain they kept glancing at each other, unsure on how to continue. Entering the building, Ichigo walked her up the steps to her apartment.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know where we can meet." Ichigo said, placing his hands in his pockets.

Opening her mouth to apologize about whatever thing she had said wrong earlier, Chizuru never got a chance to get it out as her sister decided to interrupt.

"Well well well. Look at this!" She slurred, her speech obviously drunk in her wife beater. "Looks like you crossed over to the dark side little sis. Next thing you know you'll be like mom on your knees-"

Koizumi never got a chance to finish her sentence before Ichigo's fist hid the wall next to her face.

"My bad, my hand must have slipped." Ichigo growled as Koizumi fell on her ass. "You talk to Chizuru-kun like that in front of me again and who knows what could happen?"

Shrugging at Chizuru, Ichigo back upped down the hall, maintaining eye contact with Koizumi. Once the orange strawberry disappeared down the steps, Koizumi scrambled to her feet and yanked Chizuru into the apartment by her arm.

"How could you go straight on me?" She sobbed into Chizuru's neck.

"Getoffame!" Chizuru yelled trying to pry the woman off. "I still like Orihime!"

"Whew!" Koizumi wiped her head, suddenly in the kitchen. "Guess you're going to have to break it to him softly then."

"It's not like that!" Chizuru yelled, nailing her in the head with her guitar case.

"When did you start playing guitar?" Koizumi asked holding up the case. "No wait. How could you even afford a guitar? Unless…no…No…No way! He didn't!"

Chizuru had already snatched the case and bolted into her room. Sighing, Chizuru waited until Koizumi left for a party before taking a shower and getting into her night clothes. Opening her window to let a breeze into her already hot room, Chizuru fell back on her bed clutching the most expensive thing she'd ever own.

"**I'm going to pay, Ichigo-kun back." **Chizuru promised herself before drifting off, not even noticing the honorific she used.

**The next day**

Chizuru was up on her apartment's roof tuning her guitar when Ichigo finally called her. She had to force herself to not answer on the first ring. Truth is she had been wondering if Ichigo would call at all, if you could call taking a shower with the phone, eating breakfast with the phone and then staring at it for a good 2 hours wondering.

"Yes?" Chizuru answered, her voice suddenly dry.

"Yo, Chizuru-san." Ichigo said. "Could you come meet me at my house?"

"Y-y-your house?" Chizuru stuttered. "Why there?"

"Because it's the half-way point between your house and the drummer's place." Ichigo said. "Problem?"

"I don't really know where you live." Chizuru replied standing up.

"Just get on the north train two stops then ask for the Kurosaki clinic." Ichigo said. "FUCK NO! Sorry about' that I gotta go."

Suddenly he hung out, leaving a confused red head on the other end. Snapping out of her reverie, Chizuru jetted to her fire escape and took it down 3 steps at a time. Sliding down the ladder and jogging to the subway, she followed Ichigo's instructions and got off the train after 2 stops. After walking around for a bit and getting ice-cream with what little money she did have , Chizuru decided to stop at a playground for directions.

"The Kurosaki Clinic?" A mother asked looking perplexed. "Oh, yeah I took my son their after he fell once. It's down that street then take a left, it'll be the third house on the left."

Yelling her thanks, Chizuru sprinted the entire way, looking out for the house. The woman was little bit off but sure enough it was there 4th house on the left, contrary to the mother. Walking up the driveway, Chizuru ran head first into Rikari, not that she knew who he was.

"Sorry about that." He muttered, snubbing a cigarette beneath his foot.

Chizuru watched as he walked down the slope and hopped into a red convertible to speed off.*

"I wonder who that was." Chizuru said to herself before raising her hand to knock on the door.

Before she could make contact, Ichigo swung open the door. For lack of a better word, he look liked shit that had been dragged through a meat grinder. His face was pale and clammy and sweat saturated his shirt.

"Come on in, I was just working out." Ichigo said breathing heavily, but Chizuru didn't buy it for a second.

Walking in, Chizuru slowly surveyed her rival's dwelling. The kitchen was to the left with who she assumed was the talked about Yuzu cooking. On the right the T.V. played the news. By the time she had sat down on the couch Yuzu was leaving the kitchen.

"Oh! Are you a friend of Onii-san?" She asked.

"Better yet, why are you in my spot." Karin yawned.

"Sorry." Chizuru blushed and moved to a chair.

"So you play guitar?" Karin asked flopping on the couch.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Chizuru smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, can we see it?" Karin asked, changing the channel.

"Really it's nothing special, just a gift from Ichigo-san." Chizuru trying to play it off, but instantly realized that she shouldn't have said Ichigo's name.

"Really?" Karin asked, sitting up. "How much did it cost?"

Chizuru mumbled something incoherent and suddenly became interested in her shoes.

"I didn't catch that Chizuru-san?"

"I said 75,000 yen ($750)." Chizuru mumbled slightly louder

"Wow!" Karin shot out of her seat. "That's impossible; Ichigo-san doesn't have money like that!"

"What if he's doing something illegal?" Yuzu started to tear up at the possibility of Ichigo robbing banks.

"Let us see!" Karin said already grabbing the case.

Before Chizuru could stop her, she unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. In the morning glow the hot pink guitar seemed all that more stunning. The light seemed to wrap around it, comforting it in its gentle embrace.

"Hope you're not harassing Chizuru-san!" Ichigo said as he came down the steps, sliding his infamous 'Nice Vibe' shirt on. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"We should ask you the same thing!" Karin yelled pointing the guitar at Ichigo.

"It's not worth it Onii-san!" Yuzu cried, tackling Ichigo.

"What the fuck's going on?" Ichigo cursed.

"Since when do you curse?" Isshin roared as he kneed his son in the face.

"I need some money too!" Karin yelled charging into the fray after handing Chizuru back her guitar.

Standing to the side, Chizuru just watched as the dust cloud grew larger and larger. In the middle of the fight, Ichigo managed to roll out.

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled yanking, Chizuru out the house.

Sprinting away from the yelling, they didn't stop until they reached the playground Chizuru stopped at earlier.

"That-was-hilarious!" Chizuru huffed.

"Shaddap, or should we talk about your sister?" Ichigo gasped, hardly out of breath.

"Hey, don't go there." Chizuru said standing up and looking Ichigo in the face.

Ichigo straightened up as well to stare her in the face as well. Seconds went by before they both burst out laughing.

"You've got big balls short-stop!" Ichigo gasped through his tears.

"I don't who you're calling short, I'm only 5'4!" Chizuru said before she fell forward.

Unfortunately she was leaning in Ichigo's direction when she fell, bringing him to ground as well.

"Damn. I only though you were this aggressive with Orihime-san." Ichigo groaned opening an eye.

"Whatever jackass." Chizuru said dusting herself off.

"Come on Ero-sama, let's go. Hey that sounds like a good nick name." Ichigo said as he walked away.

One trip on the train later

"Come on! Tellll meeee!" Chizuru whined as she held onto the ex-substitute shinigami's legs while they left the subway.

Ichigo remained as stoic as ever despite the red head's pleas.

"Is it a boy or girl? Are you forming a harem? Who's going to be the singer?" On and on the question went as they walked through the outskirts of town.

After 7 minutes of walking they reached a maid café where Ichigo stopped Chizuru.

"Chizuru-san." Ichigo said not turning around.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

With that said he entered the café, leaving Chizuru to come in or get left outside.

"Hello beautiful." Ichigo smiled at the maid.

"D-d-d-d-do you-" The girl blushed.

"Have a reservation? Yes I do. Please look under, Shinigami, I believe one of our party is already here."

Checking the list, the maid bowed deeply and led them to a covered booth at the far back.

"Just call me when us when you're ready to order." The maid said backing away.

"Ladies first." Ichigo said gesturing toward Chizuru and her guitar.

Angling her guitar, Chizuru pushed past the silk curtain and into booth. The booth was surprisingly cramped so it would be expected that Chizuru would run into the edge of the table and fall face first into the drummer's lap.

"Damn, Lisa-san, I knew you worked fast but this is something else." Ichigo said stepping over Chizuru's legs.

True to his words the third member of the band was no other than the vizard Lisa Yadomaru.

"Whatever." Lisa muttered pushing Chizuru off. "Why did you call me here human?"

As if déjà vu loved messing with Ichigo, the same events of yesterday repeated themselves. Ichigo whitened to the point where he would blend in with a patch of snow. He hands began to tremble and suddenly he excused himself from the booth with a mutter and a hooded look in his eyes.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have joked about that." Lisa sighed.

"Said what?" Chizuru asked leaning forward. "I think I said something similar yesterday. Just what's up with Ichigo-san?"

Lisa eyed the red head as the maid brought their drinks into the booth and then left.

"You are one of Ichigo's friends right?" Lisa asked sipping on her lemonade.

"Yes and I know all about the Soul Society and Hollows and stuff." Chizuru said eagerly.

"So you know that Ichigo-san lost his power 2 days ago?"

"What! How!" Chizuru gasped.

"He performed a technique in order to stop that traitor Aizen, however the technique cost him his powers although not all at once. Two days ago his powers finally completely disappeared and we figured that he would love to get back to his normal life, but it looks like that wasn't the case. I guess he loved what he did with his gift more than he let on." Lisa explained.

Before Chizuru could ask questions, our favorite hero returned looking like he had just won the lottery.

"So let's get down to business ladies." Ichigo said sitting down.

"What business is that?" Lisa questioned.

"Just what were you girls talking about while I was gone?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

Chizuru suddenly became interested in her guitar, but Lisa refused to turn away.

"I think you know exactly what we were talking about." Lisa said crossing her arms.

"I'm not upset about losing my powers." Ichigo sighed. "I'm just not feeling well; Urahara-san says that it's my body's response to the lack of the usual amount of reaitsu."

Lisa stared directly into Ichigo's face and he didn't waver as his amber eyes glared back. Finally Lisa sat back and gestured for Ichigo to continue.

"I'm creating a band and I want you to be in it." Ichigo said sipping on his drink then suddenly spitting it out. "For the record I hate Ice Tea."

"That was mine." Chizuru growled with a tick mark.

"I'm not going to sing for you, I can't sing." Lisa said leaning forward.

"Who said anything about singing?" Ichigo asked propping his feet up on the table.

"Well your friend has a guitar and there are only three of us, so by using common sense you would be on the drums and you want me to sing."

"Well you're dead wrong; I want you to play the drums."

At that it was Lisa's turn to get wide eyed.

"But I can't-"

"I heard you beating on the shower wall with your toothbrushes, you have a gift and I know you won't be able to resist _these_." Ichigo smiled.

Reaching into his wind breaker, he pulled out the drumsticks he bought the day before. Before he could even flaunt them, Lisa had already snatched them out of his hands and was examining them intently.

"These are…pretty finely crafted." Lisa said tentatively placing the sticks on the table.

"If you join us, they're yours." Ichigo said plainly.

"I-"

"It's not like any would ever know. Most of the other vizards have taken positions offered to them in the Gotei 13 so all you have to deal with is Love, Mashiro, Hiyori and Hachigen." Ichigo said now leaning forward in anticipation of the crumbling of Lisa's defiance.

"Besides, it'll be fun." Chizuru pitched in, smiling.

Ordering their food, they sat there in silence as they ate. Lisa occasionally glanced at Ichigo as if trying to determine what he was planning. Chizuru more than occasionally glanced at Lisa's chest trying to determine what her bra size was. Ichigo occasionally glanced at the orange juice he was drinking, trying to determine how much difference there was between it and the orange juice at his house.

"I'll do it." Lisa suddenly announced in the middle of dessert.

"I think you are saying that to convince yourself more than you're to convince us." Ichigo said biting into his lemon cake.

"You've changed Ichigo-kun." Lisa said trying to get a response. "I might even let you borrow my hentai mangas."

"No thanks." Ichigo said chuckling. "The steady growth of my harem has me happy enough."

Everyone locked eyes with each other and simultaneously burst in laughs.

"I just know we're gonna get along just fine." Chizuru said trying to draw breath through her laughter.

"Waiter! Check please!" Ichigo said still laughing.

"Here you go." The waiter smiled the laughter infectious.

"I know neither of you have money but don't worry, I'll find a way for you to pay me back later." Ichigo said, inhaling his cake.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a fat, Legend of Zelda, wallet.

"Here you go and here's the tip." Ichigo said as they all shuffled out the booth.

"Since when did you have money like that?" Lisa smiled as they exited into the afternoon air.

"Since I won the lottery." He smiled kicking a rock.

"You told me that a friend of yours came into some money." Chizuru said stopping.

"Welllll, he came into some money and then he placed the names of all his friends on slips of paper, before putting them in a hat. I won the lottery when he drew out my name."

"I see." Chizuru said scrutinizing Ichigo.

"I man must have his secrets." He smiled.

"Not if we're going to be a band." Lisa said pushing up her glasses.

"We're not a band until we have a name." Chizuru said holding up her finger.

"I know and I already have something in mind." Ichigo smiled, a glint in his eye.

**Flashback End**

"Reminiscing about the past are we?" The Commander chuckled quietly from the corner of the room.

"Whhaaa?" Chizuru yelped, falling off her bed.

"Hello Ms. Honsho." He said removing his foot from the wall.

"Who are you? How'd you get in the apartment? Wait. How'd you get in my room?" Chizuru yelled, placing the guitar behind her back and grabbing the hilt of the knife under her pillow.

"A friend of your fathers." He replied simply. "I'm here to introduce you to your father's job."

"Why should I care about that asshole and why did you wait until now?" Chizuru growled bringing the knife in front of her.

"Your father was anything, but an asshole." The Commander snapped, making the red head flinch. "And he made me promise that if anything happened to him that I would reveal the truth to you when I thought you were old enough. By the way the knife won't help."

"Just exactly did my father do?" Chizuru asked, not lowering the knife.

"You are familiar with the spirit world and the occurrences happening around your city?" Chizuru nodded. "Well your father was a member of the Death Watch. A black ops unit that served the Soul King behind the scenes. Now his position transfers to you."

"What? I don't want any position. As a matter of fact I don't even have any powers." Chizuru said waving her hands. "There's no way I'm trusting some guy in a hood whose face I can't even see."

In a flash, the Commander crossed the room and knocked the knife out of her hand and into the ceiling.

"If you don't trust me, how about your friends?" The Commander asked backing up and letting the girls come in through the window.

"Wow. So this is where you live?"

"You play the guitar? Cool!"

"I'm hungry!"

In an instant they had made themselves comfortable on the dresser, bed and bean bag chair.

"Mahana-san? Michiru-san? Ryo-san? What are you guys doing here?" Chizuru yelled racing around the room trying to keep the girls out of her stuff.

"Weren't you listening? We're in the Death Watch." Ryo said thumbing through a hentai manga. "Wow I didn't even know breasts could be that big."

"There's no way you guys-" Chizuru began, but shut up when Ryo pulled her katanas out of thin air. "I stand corrected."

"Give me one good reason about why I should join you guys even though I'm certain that I have no powers." Chizuru said placing the knife on her dresser then sitting down on her bed.

"Because how would you protect Orihime-san otherwise?" The Commander said simply.

"Leave her out of this!" Chizuru yelled snatching the knife back up and charging the Commander.

She didn't even make it halfway to him before the world spun and she found herself on her knees with Mahana holding her spear inches away from her eye.

"I guess I shouldn't try that again huh?" Chizuru gulped.

Backing up, Mahana simply relaxed her grip and the spear dissolve into nothingness.

"I would never needlessly hurt Orihime-san, but I can't say the same for the hordes of demons she'll be facing in the coming months. Now you can either come with us and enter a world beyond your wildest dreams or you can sit there while everyone puts their lives on the line to protect you." The Commander said towering over her.

Gazing in the void that made up the Commander' apparent face Chizuru steadied her breathing locked her dark purple eyes directly where she judged his would be.

"I'll go." She finally said when she was sure that her voice wouldn't waver.

"Cheer up, Ichigo and Lisa-san will be there." The Commander said ruffling her hair.

"Slide in three, two one." Mahana said right before the lightning reached through the ceiling, knocking out all the power on the floors above Chizuru's apartment.

**Soul Society**

"So how are the Royal Palace's defenses?" Mayuri whispered into Andrew's ear, just millimeters away from ear fucking him with his tongue.

"Mayuri-taichou!" The Captain-Commander snapped. "Get away from the Prince and return to your work!"

Cursing under his breath, the weird little thing that you can't quite call a man returned to his seat on the Captain's side of the table.

Silence once again reigned supreme over the room as everyone sat and waited for something to happen. The Captain's sat on the left side of the table with their lieutenants standing behind them while the princes and princesses sat on the right side of the table looking around nervously. The KTG were on the far left wall as there just wasn't enough space at the table to sit everyone. Urahara however managed to get a sit at the head of the table and was currently using one of the computer terminals that the table provided with a black cat standing on his shoulder.

After the massive break down in order earlier the captains managed to reach the royal family and lead them to safety from their adoring troops. Orders had then been given to the squads to be put on stand-by and prepare to respond to any threat in the Seireitei on a moment's notice. Yamamoto tried to get the meeting going, but to the entire captain's staff shock Hayasa showed up and told them simply to wait without offering for what or how long. The thing is that the Royal family agreed and he had no power to go against their wishes. So now they waited with Hayasa lying flat out on the table, staring at the ceiling.

"25 minute mark." Elizabeth said informatively and everyone released a collectively sigh of frustration.

"Where the hell is the Commander?" Andrew finally snapped at Hayasa.

"Shut up boy!" He snapped back equally frustrated. "The Commander is on his own time table and he arrives when he's good and ready."

"You'll no talk to the Prince in such a disrespectful tone." Byakuya said calmly, the only person in the underground room not frustrated with the waiting.

"I'll talk to the bastard any way I damn well wish." Hayasa replied.

Half the captains were out their seats in an instant, but Kuchiki reached the Death Knight first and pinned him to the table by the loose fabric on his cuffs.

"Disrespect to the Royal family will be met with harsh punishments during this _strenuous_ time." Byakuya said ever so calmly.

"Disrespect to the Death Watch will be met with death at _all_ times." Hayasa said before disappearing.

By disappearing I don't mean slowly fading away in a black cloud or dropping into a portal directly beneath him. I mean disappearing as in one second he had a katana in his sleeve and the next he simply _wasn't_. It was as if the cameraman had stopped and restarted recording without him. The captain's eyes widened as he realized that the man had moved without him even catching the faintest glimpse of struggle.

The next instant Hayasa had a knife digging into the back of the captain's neck, drawing blood.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried trying to move forward, but was blocked by Ukitake's hand.

"Stand down!" Andrew roared, slamming his hands on the table.

Byakuya sheathed his katana right away, but Hayasa refused to move.

"Knight of the Watch, I believe your Prince said stand down." Elizabeth said getting involved.

"The Death Watch doesn't serve the crown remember? Anyway what would the death of one captain mean?" Hayasa asked, lazily tracing his knife down Byakuya's spine.

"It would mean that 4,000 men would be leaderless and it would also be a huge blow to our high level fighting power." A voice said, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

With a flash and a sharp crack lighting lanced down from the ceiling and hit the ground directly in front of the steps, depositing the cloaked Commander in all his glory on the scene. Taking the Knight's distraction, Byakuya returned to his seat leaving Hayasa to quickly hop off the table.

"All right! Everyone shut up, because I don't like to repeat myself." The Commander said, his Nikes hitting the ground with a sound that demanded authority. "I am the Commander of the infamous Death Watch."

Everyone glanced around, looking for someone who had heard of the mysterious organization. Unbeknownst to everyone else, the Captain-Commander's eyes opened slightly.

"The Death Watch was created by the Soul King a long time ago and after a brief dispute between the Soul King and his Captains the organization separated from the Soul Society, but still took orders from the Soul King. After going underground for an unfathomable time we've decided to come back in order to defend the Soul Society from the hordes of demons that will soon be on your doorstep." The Commander said approaching the table and shoving Mayuri out the way.

"Hollows aren't able to come to the Soul Society right?" Rose asked holding up his hand like an elementary student.

"There once were only 4 realms." The Commander drove on, ignoring Rose. "The Human realm, the Hell realm, the Soul Society and the Demon realm. Demons filled the role of Hollows by regulating the flow of humans through the Soul Society. The thing is, demons were smarter than the bestial hollows. They created cities and raised armies in their realm and soon they began to expand into the primitive human realm and establish a following among the stupid, disgusting apes."

"Hey!" Keigo yelled, but the Commander pushed on regardless.

"Despite the Soul King's limiters on them, the demons pushed against the Soul Society with their Dark Crusades before the Soul King finally took action. Exerting his power, massacred every demon out of their realm and sealed the Demon realm shut after creating 10 buffer realms between the Soul Society and the Demon Realm. In one final act of power he created the Huceo Mundo and its residents alongside the Hell King. That boys and girls is how the Hollow Realm was created and why when I say demons, I mean demons not Hollows."

"Finally someone who has the information and is willing to share it." Shinji smiled and nodded at Yamamoto. "However I'm a bit disappointed that you won't show your face."

"As the Death Watch Commander, that would just be Commander-san to you all, it's kind of a hazard to let my identity be known, lest my allies and cooperators be targeted. Besides if I lowered my hood right now everyone would probably go into cardiac arrest about my identity." The Commander explained.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Urahara said out of the blue and everyone went wide eyed, even the Commander stiffened.

"You think the Commander is Ichigo-san?" Rukia asked shocked.

"What? Hmmm. I doubt it seeing as Kurosaki-san just came through the Senkaimon with his sister." Urahara said with a smile.

"What!" Came the uproar as everyone began yell for an explanation from the shop owner.

"Don't look at me, I didn't request him." Urahara said holding up his hands.

The shop owner was drowned out once more, under the weight of the arguing captains. Sui-Feng yelled about their apparent over reliance on the substitute shinigami while Rose tried to convince the secret mobile corps captain of Ichigo's goodwill. Shinji argued with Sajin over the fact that no one even knew about the teens approach until a couple seconds ago, with Shinji defending Ichigo's private life. Byakuya and Unohana exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes of the utmost importance. Kensei was currently engaged in a shouting match with Hitsuguya over the free use of the Senkaimon. Shunsui and Ukitake tried to calm Kenpachi down and stop the 11th squad captain from challenging a powerless Ichigo. All the while Mayuri was busy trying to break into the Death Watch file.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto roared, surging to his feet. "I was the one who asked for Ichigo-san to be brought here with the intent of restoring is powers so that he could assist with the situation!"

Everyone was cowed by the Captain-Commander sudden outburst and rush of reaitsu.

"The matter is of little importance." The Commander said restoring his control over the meeting. "We have more pressing topics to attend to."

"Such as these Titan Soul Stones everyone is after." Ukitake said staring at the Commander.

"Please indulge me, what have you heard about them?" The Commander asked.

"Absolutely nothing and that's the prob-" Sui-Feng growled as she was cut off.

"The Titan Soul Stones are creators of reality and everything in it." Elizabeth quoted off memory of a book from the Royal Library. "The ten stones were originally the hearts of the first beings to exist, the Titans. There was a titan for each element or should I say an element for each titan. Fire, Lightning, Water, Ice, Stone, Earth, Wind, Spirit, Light and Dark, the 10 key elements that make up all life. After a few millennia the Titans ascended to a higher state of being, leaving behind their souls in the form of spherical stones. Going an untold amount of time into the future, pass the rise of the Soul King and the Soul Society to the Great War where each realm warred with the other 3. After the Great War where the Soul Stones were used with devastative consequences, the Soul King divided up the Stones in a…peculiar way. He gave each realm the one Stone they couldn't use. He gave the Lightness Stone to Hell, the Spirit stone to the demons, the humans received the Water stone, although it didn't matter because it was long known that only a select few humans could activated the soul stones and those that could were able to use anyone. The Soul King kept the Fire stone for himself. Soon after the sealing of the Demon Realm he gave the Earth Stone to the Hollows"

"Wait, so the Soul King wasn't able to use the Fire Soul Stone?" Urahara questioned, deadly serious.

"And what about the other 5 stones?" Mayuri yelled, spit flying everywhere.

"Thank You Elizabeth I'll handle the rest." The Commander cleared his throat. "The Soul King kept the Fire stone for himself because he wanted to keep it from the demons personally. As for the other stone, I have the Darkness stone and the Lightning, Ice, Wood and Wind were scattered by the Death Watch among the 10 buffer realms between the Soul Society and the Demon Realm. Yesterday the demons stole the Water stone from the humans from the humans and the Fire stone from the Maggot's nest to compliment their Spirit stone. They attempted to take the Light stone from the Hell King, but the Death Watch managed to save it from their hands."

"So we have the Dark and Light stones. They have the Spirit, Fire and Water stones. The Hollows still have their Earth stone and the other stones are Soul King knows where in these _buffer_ realms?" Urahara elaborated deep in thought.

"Incorrect." The Commander sighed.

"What do you mean? I pretty sure we all heard correctly." Hitsuguya asked.

"No you were correct on that aspect, but the thing is the Soul King is…" The Commander tried to bring a word to mind. "He's a bit indisposed…permanently."

"What does he have everlasting diarrhea or something?" Jinta asked scratching his ass.

"NO you fool! He's…He isn't really able to rise to the occasion." The Commander struggled to not instantly rape their morale right of the bat, before even the war got started.

"I sell Viagra if he needs some." Urahara smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dafaq? NO! Am I surrounded by idiots? He's…at peace with the universe."

"Is he gay?" Keigo asked.

Slowly everyone in the room turned their heads toward the brown haired high school student.

"The Soul King is…unwilling to enter the war unless the situation is absolutely dire." The Commander decided it would be easier to lie. "So I propose a council to control the Soul Society during the war and the Central 46 either." The Commander said much to Yamamoto's relief. "The Council will be the 4 Royal Children, The Captain Commander, Urahara and then myself."

"Absolutely not!" Andrew yelled, interjecting himself into the conversation. "We need a sole authority figure; I say you allow me to run the Soul Society!"

Fighting immediately broke out among the children and soon began to spread to the Captains.

"NO!" Ojore yelled, entering the scene. "None of you all are experienced enough to rule the vast being that is the Soul Society."

"Nice to see you again Zero Division Captain." Yamamoto introduced the Captain much to the shock of the rest of the shinigami.

"I thought you couldn't come out the Royal Palace unless the Royal Family was endangered." The Commander said a smile in his tone.

"With them near you, they are in danger. And following the death of the-"

"House keeper?" The Commander cut him off.

"What are you talking about? I was referring to the death of the-"

"Chef?" The Commander said stressing his voice.

Finally catching on, Ojore struggled to hide his confusion from everyone. "Yes. Following the death of the _chef_ I will have to prepare their food to make sure it isn't poisoned."

The near miss didn't go unnoticed by Urahara and Ukitake and the two intelligent shinigami silently agreed to meet later on to discover what was being covered up.

"I'm pretty sure that covers everything on that topic so let's move on to the United Council of Souls." The Commander said.

Blank looks and silence all around.

"What, didn't Ha- Hayasa say anything about that?" The Commander said turning 360 degrees, but the Death Knight was long gone. "You know what, don't even worry about it. The United Council of Souls is a meeting between the Soul Society, the Soul King worshipping monks, the ambassador from Hell and the Hollow ambassador to marshal our forces."

Once again, blank looks and silence all around.

"So we're going to have to ally with the devils and the hollows?" Ishida asked flabbergasted.

"Well originally it was just the Soul Society and the monks but over time both of our forces have been diminished. We'll need the forces of Hell and Huceo Mundo to defeat what I presume will be massive legions of demons."

Silence once more, but not the regular awkward silence or even the angry silence a mother gives her child. This was advance silence in which could only be found when Obama punches Mitt Romney in the face during a debate. The Commander basically said they would be allying with their enemies that had fought tooth and nail for as long as anyone could remember. Before anyone could break the incestual* silence the Commander turned around and sprinted up the steps while yelling for a body slide into his phone. Before he could even make it up the 10th step the roar of outrage caught up to him with everyone in the meeting not far behind.

"I'll send that asshole scientist the coordinates!" He yelled before he was hit by lightning right before Sui-Feng could stab him in the ass.

Hayasa- Speed in Japanese

Body Slide- the concept of taking your spiritual particles, disassembling them and then transporting them over a long distance to a receiver. The receiver can send out particles, but only at pre designated areas, such as the top of a sky scraper or a monastery temple shrine. They Body Slide concept has been borrowed from the fanfiction author EroSlackerMicha and his fanfic, _Naruto Hitman for Hire_. I suggest you check it out if you're into fast paced action filled fanfictions unlike my boring ole story.

Fukyuu- Don't worry you're not the only one who laughed when you saw this. No it is not the Fuck you Gate; Fukyuu in Japanese is Eternal so rather it would be the Eternal Gate.

The 10 Demon Generals names aren't random. They are actually based off key states of being.

Chisei=Enlightenment

Jariyou=Insanity

Boushoku =Gluttony

Gekido =Wrath

Owarai = Humor

Shitto=Envy

Nikuyoku =Lust

Donyoku =Greed

Kouman=Pride

Taida=Sloth

Wangster- Wannabe Gangster

Shaolin Spade- (also called a monk's spade) is a Chinese pole weapon consisting of a long pole with a flat spade-like blade on one end and a smaller crescent shaped blade on the other.

Witchblade- An awesome anime in which I used the Witchblade's appearance for Hinata's release form.

The Kurosaki House- In my fanfction his house's layout is different from its canon self in the anime. It's on a dead end street of 6 houses, being the 4th down on the left side. The front yard is a garden situated on a steep slope making the driveway the only viable way to get to the house by foot. The driveway continues onto the side of the house and leads to a gate the leads to the backyard as well as a door on the side of the house which is the front door. Ichigo's window is on the second story 2nd from the right. Isshin's room is to the right of Ichigo's and Yuzu and Karin share a room to Ichigo's left.

Incestual Silence- The silence that greats you when you let a bar room or other large engagment know that your banging your mom/sister.


	4. Engines of War

**Death Watch**

Chapter 4 The Engines of War

"I don't want a broken heart because I'll lose the pieces."- Regular speak

"**People change! Memories don't."**Thought speak

"_He got big balls, ran a play in his pants!" _Kido or special technique

/Life without you is like a broken pencil. There is no point_. / _Foreign presence in someone's soul

**All rights go to Kubo Tite**

Welcome back my fanfictuers! Time to jump back into another under-appreciated chapter of Death Watch. I say under-appreciated because no one reviews! I don't think people realize that I have the ability to see how many people read the story on my profile and while there are good numbers the reviews are miniscule! Maybe I should wait a year for reviews to build up then restart the story? It's a very real possibility.

While I go over my options let's get back into the story. Last time The Commander notified 3 out of the 4 realms about the United Council of Souls. I realized that I had forgotten about Harribel and Neliel in Huceo Mundo as soon as I finished the last chapter, but I was really tired and it was early in the morning so I just decided to upload it. To make up for that lets get started with the Female Espadas and what's going on in the land of white sand.

**Huceo Mundo**

Hollows. Everywhere for miles around. Hollows, Gillians and even Adjuchas. Most had traveled from miles around toward the beacon of purple light blazing toward the sky after leaving the Forest of Menos. Despite the mass migration on a scale not seen in Huceo Mundo since its glory days when it was first created and large cities of quartz dotted the landscape. Despite the fact that a mountain like feature had emerged from the ground out of nowhere. Even despite the fact that the moon had turned blood red. Despite all those things the strangest part of this spectacle is the fact that not a single Hollow was killing another Hollow.

It was routine for bloodshed to occur whenever a Hollow met another Hollow, but now they just didn't feel like it. Actually a Hollow always felt like killing, but it was the fact that a device built by Rikari was high in the sky, casting a dome of influence across the entire realm that curbed the Hollows innate desire to kill anything with a pulse and everything without one.

The beam of light fluctuated for a couple seconds then turned blue and suddenly the Hollows desired to move even faster toward their goal. Across the sands stragglers streamed in toward the Hollow gathering. I say stragglers because the beam had been blazing for days now, attracting the masked beasts and the ones now moving towards it were the ones who were reluctant to go in the first place.

Let's move a couple kilometers ahead toward the towering mountain of volcanic rock. A sea of Hollows jostled against each other, so closely packed that the white desert beneath their feet wasn't even visible for a good ten miles in any direction from the mountain top. The Hollows were uncountable in number, but it could be said that they numbered well over 75,000 thousand. That's counting the massive Gillians who swayed to and fro around 20,000, basking in the light of the beam and the Adjuchas who had forced their way to the front numbering around 10,000. The mountain was large enough that the Adjuchas couldn't stretch all the way around the geographic feature however. On the side of the mountain facing the blood-moon a wavy path was carved into the mountain wide as about 2 Gillians side by side.

Atop the hulking beast of stone hardened by the Huceo Mundo's core stood to women whose beauty was un-parallel across all the land.

(A/N – Sounds like a fairy tale, but most princesses can't fly and shoot beams of light now can they?)

Harribel surveyed the turnout with awe. She hadn't even known that there were this many Hollows in her realm! Behind her Neliel watched not awed, but simply impressed. Throughout all 3 of her lives Human - Shinigami - Hollow she had found through unlikely circumstances and served in the Death Watch and during her three tours she had seen things of such magnitude that whole were countries destroyed and created and civilizations began and ended. So needless to say a mass of Hollows formed at their feet was nothing new.

Both Harribel and herself were back in their original Espada uniforms, given to them by Aizen simply because it was something the Hollows were familiar with and when the beam turned off in a couple minutes they would need everything at their disposal to calm the Hollow mass and turned it into something that can be used against the Demon Army.

"So do you know who the Commander is?" Harribel finally asked, turning away from the hypnotized masses.

"I might." Neliel replied simply.

(A/N – Don't remember if I mentioned this or not but Neliel is the older version and Nel is the child.)

"So you don't then." Harribel smiled faintly.

Neliel returned the smile and the two went back to being quiet. Throughout the pleasant silence the 3 Arrancar triplets continued to monitor the drones buzzing through the air. 2 male and 1 female (not that you could by looking at them) with identical masks that rimmed their eyes like glasses. What were they monitoring for one may ask? Simple.

Vasto Lorde.

Harribel had suggested it initially and the Commander had agreed. Having Vasto Lorde generals in order to control the masses was a great idea as anyone who lived in or lives in the Hollow realm knows that power rules. Ever since Aizen left there was a power vacuum within the castle of Los Noches causing Adjuchas to war for control of the massive castle until Harribel and her fraccion kicked them out.

"Any new Vasto Lorde?" Neliel asked without turning around.

"One." Came the reply in unison as usual.

"That makes a total of four." Harribel ticked them off her fingers. "The wolf like male at the beginning, the unicorn riding one a day after, that old man who keeps prodding at the _Influencer_. So what does General #4 look like?"

"Male. Child like in appearance. High Power for a Vasto Lorde. Currently running up the path."

"Running? He can't fly?" Neliel asked confused.

"He isn't showing any innate abilities other than an increased heart rate. High probability of fear."

"A fearful Hollow, a Vasto Lorde no less? Now I've seen everything." Neliel smirked and peered over the lip of the cliff and spotted the bright pink mop of hair standing out as it huffed up the path.

"Beacon shutting down in 5."

"We only have five minutes? You should have told us we had such little time." Harribel said irritated.

Fortunately her rant was cut off when the beacon of light finished its job and snapped off. Along with it, the _Influencer's _power source and along with that, the Hollows reverted to their true state in an enclosed space surrounded by other Hollows. Doing the natural thing for their nature they began ripping each other to pieces as expected. Nodding to the green Haired Hollow division Commander, Harribel floated up into the air unnoticed and unleashed a massive regular cero blast across the pink skies.

This got some of the Hollows to look for a couple seconds before going right back to tearing themselves to pieces. Even now, Gillian began charging Ceros beneath their massive noses. Sucking in a deep breath, Harribel concentrated and released another Cero.

"_GRAND RAY CERO!" _A blinding yellow light lit up the sky, even temporarily dispersing the pink mist and revealing the night sky.

This got everyone's attention as they stopped and looked at the one who held such massive power.

"Hollows!" Neliel yelled, rising up to Harribel's height her voice echoing across the plains. "Look at what you've become! Shadows of your former greatness, I remember when there were cities all over these deserts! Now look at you, fighting each other merely to gain power you'll never keep because there is always someone after you." Neliel spread her arms as if embracing her captive audience. "You may ask yourself what the fuck this girl is talking about, well I'll tell you! I speak of opportunity! Opportunity to regain your glory, honor and most of all REVENGE! Revenge of the people who put you here and now I speak not of the shinigami. I speak of the DEMONS!"

In the sky, for miles around, the image of a red horned beast slaying a Gillian appeared for all to see.

"If it were not for them we wouldn't be confined to Huceo Mundo, but be free to roam the earth and kill humans as we pleased!" A blatant lie, but a necessary one. "We shall assemble once more! We shall form armies! AND WE SHALL KILL THEM ALL!"

Roars shook the dunes of sand and the quartz trees broke and shattered under the enraptured Hollow mass. Most of the baser Hollows only heard killing and revenge and reveled in the opportunity to wet their claws, blades, tentacles etc. The Gillians were no better, just feeding off the atmosphere of the numerous basic Hollows and firing Ceros into the air. The ones not so impressed were the Adjuchas although to say that they were not swayed by the idea of organized destruction of a new/old enemy would be a lie.

"Our armies shall be lead by non-other than the Vasto Lordes themselves with the Adjuchas as our lieutenants!" Harribel added secretly caught up in the fever of the moment.

The noise made by the masked lost souls shook the very mountain itself as the Hollows began salivating and the Adjuchas roared their approval at their positions. There are the exceptions to every rule however and this exception was the oldest Hollow in Huceo Mundo entirely. A wrinkled old Adjuchas who could no longer hunt and feet on other Adjuchas, but instead had amassed a following with his teachings and sage advice. He had lived in Huceo Mundo so long that the lies fell likes rainfall upon a castle.

"What do we get out of it?" He yelled back, his experienced voice somehow cutting through the seemingly impenetrable roar that he cut through daily with his sermons.

Of course they had expected resistance to the idea and had prepared confident answers to sway the more intelligently declined Hollows.

"What? Are revenge and glory not to your liking? Do you see yourself above the baser instincts that the rest of us follow?" Neliel yelled accusingly.

"No. But I do believe that Aizen does!" He yelled back and with support from the surrounding Adjuchas.

"Didn't you get the news? Aizen is dead." Harribel smiled.

Silence reigned in the presence of nearly 100,000 beings if you ignored the moans of the Gillian that is. Aizen had long since exemplified God status among the Hollow, even above the thought to be non-existence Vasto Lorde. To hear that God is dead is a slap no one wants or even thinks about receiving.

"We refuse to be lead, by some shinigami! From now on we shall rule ourselves as we drive our enemies before us!"

Roars once more, some jeers but the majority mindless roars of Hollows. While they had succeeded in swaying the dumber Hollows, the elder continued to gather support from the Adjuchas as he was carried from the mountain. By the end they had 50,000 Hollows, 15,000 Gillian and roughly 3,000 Adjuchas. The rest had either decided that all this talk of revenge and glory was too much and returned to the Menos forest or either followed the elder back to the city of stone.

In the hours in took for the simple Hollows to make up their tiny minds on what side they decided to side with, the Vasto Lorde quickly pushed through the crowd and reached the top of the mountain within a couple seconds. With a thunderous boom, a man who looked like Barragan's brother slammed into the hard rock, his body covered in bandages and an impossible sized fur coat draped over his body. His beard was long enough to scrape the black rock beneath his feet, but instead of being white it was gleaming silver.

With a howl that usually accompanied a burst of adrenaline the Wolf Lord Vasto Lorde bounded up the mountain, kicking up divots of large rocks with powerful kicks. Hot on his heels were four large wolves with wolf masks. When the word large is used it means around the size of a large van 'large'. This Kenpachi like figure soon reached the lip of the mountain and slammed down hard into the rock, nearly burying itself within the neigh impenetrable substance. Only when the smoke cleared was the figure revealed to be a large female with scars across her body and a black haired child riding her shoulder with a look of loathing on his face.

Finally the female Vasto Lorde gently swooped down riding her mount. The unicorn being far different from the one of fairy tale as it was darker than the darkest black, as if it had been drudged up from the mind of a tar monster and dragged through the night sky before the stars were created to harness the purest form of blackness. Even his eyes were like black diamonds, somehow sparkling without light. His rider was no different as the darkness seemed to flow from her neck to spiral around her into a tight fitting, yet somehow flowing because the darkness refused to stay still, dress. Shockingly enough, her eyes were azure blue as if they were portals to the fountain of life. They would anyway if they didn't look so bored. Her whole posture matched her eyes as she dismounted after circling around the beacon for a good 3 days.

"So who's idea was it to include the most powerful beings in existence in a crusade that they had no idea of and without their consent hmmm?" Ask the wizened middle-aged man.

"Two things." Nel held up her hand. "One, names so nobody gets insulted. Two we're still waiting on one more Vasto Lorde."

Right on cue the sprinting teenager reached the top of the mountain, exhausted. He had shaggy dark blue hair that touched the nape of neck and stuck, matted to his skin due to his work out to get to the top. His face was a mask of fear, figuratively and literally. His mask was still fully formed on the back of his head, a visage of agony and surfing as if it was being chewed by some beast of unparalleled teeth number.

"You gotta help me, there are monsters everywhere!" He yelled then suddenly the eyes of the colorless mask flickered on and glowed with an intense dark blue.

Swinging itself around, the mask attached itself to the boys face and a brief struggle got control of his host's body.

"Hello there fair ladies, I am Tormentous D. T.*1 and I seek to serve." He said bowing deeply.

"I am Daito and this is Shoto*2." Droned the being of darkness while hunched over, rubbing her thighs.

"I AM RISHI KENPACHI, Queen of the wolves!" She howled with laughter which was echoed by her counterparts. "I look forward to slaughtering with you!"

"You may call me Sage." Said the man as he rubbed his cloak.

"We are Tia Harribel and Neliel." Harribel said stepping forward.

"Who commands you? Why aren't they here?" Sage butted in, interrupting their introductions.

"I want to know as well, you obviously didn't come up with the idea for a crusade by yourself, who leads you?" Tormentous questioned, leaning forward curiously.

"What was the first clue?" Neliel smirked.

"You don't have the air of command." Daito spoke up. "The one who would have dreamed of leading an army of Hollows will have an air like no other, much like the late Aizen."

"He has other matters to attend to, but you'll meet him shortly."

"That is if you join us in our endeavor." Harribel finished Neliel thought and silence fell over the mountain top, punctuated only by the trio of Arrancar typing away oblivious to the immensely powerful beings behind them.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I asked, what's in it for us?" Sage coughed in his coat. "We have power and if we wanted to we could easily rule the Hollows ourselves. What could you possibly give-"

"Humanity." The green haired Espada cut him off.

There were quizzical looks all around, even from Harribel.

"I see you don't understand. We can make you human again." Neliel unfolded her arms and spread them, basking in the awe every single Vasto Lorde alive.

"B-b-b-but!" Sage sputtered.

"No buts, it's the truth." Neliel said. "We've, by we I mean the Death Watch, always had the ability to reverse the Hollowfication process with the use of a device created long ago."

"Change us back then!" Harribel yelled, furious that such an important thing had been kept from her.

"If we had possession of the device, I'm sure the Commander would still say no. But we don't, it was taken long ago during a War with the demons." Neliel sighed. "If you pledge your allegiance for the duration of the war, we-no I promise you that I'll reverse the Hollowfication process."

"I swear my allegiance." Daito said barely before Neliel finished.

"That's two, counting Harribel. Any more takers?"

There was a blanket of uneasiness over the other 3 Vasto Lorde. Even Kenpachi had indecision written all over her face. If it was possible to start a fire by rubbing a coat, Sage would certainly find out. The only one not uneasy was Tormentous who just stared at Neliel, his expression undistinguishable under his mask.

"I will gladly pledge my power and loyalty to the cause." Tormentous bowed deeply, his scarf scraping the rock.

"I shall follow you into battle, but I swear upon every god forsaken piece of sand in this entire desert if you betray us, you'll feel pain like you've never felt before." Sage grumbled, his hardened fingers red from trying to set his coat on fire.

"Where there is blood and death, you can count on Rishi to be there." The red-headed woman smirked.

"And so the Hollows shall rise again and in our wake there shall be destruction like there was never known." Sage smirked.

"Except the destruction has been known before, by our enemies no less." Neliel frowned. "This will not an easy war and it will not be a short war."

"Fear not, I shall keep you warm in the cold winters." Tormentous bowed again, but this time his mask started shaking.

His blue eyes flaring and dimming as he struggled over his own body. True torment to have two souls share one body. His hands lashed up and started clawing at his face and he began staggering as if he was fighting with an over-bearing foe. With a wrench he pulled his own mask back into his original place and the boy was in control once more.

"So is it true?" He gasped the exertion of fighting for his own body obvious exhausting. "Am I dead?"

The Hollows looked at one another confused.

"How can be a Vasto Lorde and not know that you're a Hollow?"

"What's a Hollow?"

"Who are you?" Harribel asked.

"My name's Taisho, but I don't know why I'm here. I was walking along at night with my best friend, my girlfriend and my sister when all of a sudden there was this big explosion and… and I can't remember anything after that. All I know is that I woke up here only a couple miles from this big mountain with all these monst- I mean Hollows around me. WAIT! I'm a monster too? That's impossible I don't feel different, do I look different? "

On the word 'walking' all of the Vasto Lorde turned around and left the strange teenager to ramble.

"Hey! Wait on me!" He yelled as Harribel instructed them to stay still.

"Stay here and monitor the Hollows, especially that old one if he comes back around." Neliel commanded the Arrancar triplets.

"What are you planning?" Daito questioned, curiously.

"Don't throw up." Neliel smirked an instant before 7 flashes of lighting came done, absorbing their spirit particles.

A couple seconds later the beacon flashed back on in full strength, returning the white sands to the quiet that ruled it not a full 30 minutes ago.

**The Monastery **

Aang stood just further up the hill, so as to survey the monastery as a whole. The damage really wasn't that bad between the Mess Hall, Recreation Hall and the Main Hall they had more than enough bodies and resources to rebuild the monastery. In his experience lying outright when teenagers suspected something was a fruitless endeavor, you have to sprinkle some truth in along with it.

He had told them that the monastery had come under attack by a group of radical Buddhists roaming the countryside. This was generally accepted as the truth and allowed for the monks in training to get to work repairing the monastery without worrying about monsters running out the woods and attacking them. Instead all they could talk about is what they would do if the vandals came back.

Well that's all most of them could talk about, the exception being a busty tied up pink haired girl they held in the Head Monk's office. Hinata had woken up soon after the incident and quickly figured what had happened through her sword's silence and history. She had gone berserk for the lust of battle and probably hurt innocent people.

So here she sat in a self-imposed time-out from society, as she could break the ropes and seals binding her if she tried hard enough. Such an act would be child's play to the daughter of Souske Aizen of the Royal Demon bloodline. The powerful sword of her great-great-great-great grandmother, Shidehara the Ruthless, was a renowned artifact due to the amount of lives she had taken with it. The short tempered woman had fought in the Demon Wars after the Soul King sealed the Demon Realm for control of the hordes and she had succeeded. The Souske bloodline had taken control of the throne and hadn't relinquished it since.

She had done this with the strategic planning of her nameless mate and the ability her Zanpaktou to go into a mindless rage, absorbing and rapidly healing damage as well as instilling the rage in all surrounding allies. After her death the sword was wielded by her eldest son and due to its abilities, he lost his mind to madness along with his throne and his life. Afterwards the sword was place on a nice little pedestal and left to gather dust. And gather dust it did, until Hinata came along and took it away, alongside her right to the throne. Such losses must be made in order to keep one's freedom…among other things.

Coming full circle back to her sitting and trying to contact the now silent blade that royally screwed her. She had tried mentally calling out to her, but she refused to reply. Sighing once again in frustration, she wondered if she really should dive into her soul and shake the Zanpaktou out of its stupor. Doing so would leave her hopelessly exposed in the real world however which wasn't good at all.

Trusting in the monk's skill, Hinata held her breath as she experienced a backwards falling sensation that accompanied going into her soul. After a few seconds she landed in a pile of clothes. Sitting up, she surveyed her soul which hadn't changed in the few days that she hadn't visited. She was back in her room, except instead of it being carved out of the mountain of which The Unholy Palace was carved into, it was white marble. Not wasting anytime she stretched her senses, searching for her cowardly blade. She had tried to hide at the peak of the fortress, but to no avail.

Concentrating on moving through the space that divided them, Hinata opened her eyes to a view both frightening and beautiful. The entire building was a blinding beacon of light that scarred the black terrain surrounding it. At the base of the mountain, thousands of demons burned in agony and tried to scale the mountain to escape to the flames, but they always failed 5 steps up and tumbled back into the flames who eagerly welcomed back after their short absent with open arms.

The sight didn't surprise Hinata in the least bit; she had grown to expect what she would see every time she entered her soul. Her failures to lead her people down the right path, her failure to convince Aku to abandon his plans and she had failed to remain by their side while Aku reigned and mobilized the demon army. Once again she turned her back on her people to face the thing that had the next important spot in her soul. The woman was crouched in the corner, tracing patterns in the slightly dusty banister that stopped people from falling off the empty Palace roof.

"Stand up!" Hinata yelled, furious at her blade's behavior.

Her anger barely fazed the blue haired woman who stopped playing with the dust, but didn't stand up. Stalking over, Hinata grabbed the feared blade by her shoulder and whirled her around to see her face to face for the first time. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties with a lean body to go with her extremely tall frame. She had a harsh face with a scar just above and just below her right eye where some blade just barely missed. She wore skimpy body armor (Witchblade) and had an overgrown tooth that resembled a menacing fang.

"What do you want?" The Zanpaktou asked dejected.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Hinata yelled.

"You know good and damn well what the problem is!" She hissed back, clenching her fist. "Every single time I try release my power you guys get overwhelmed and have to be taken down."

"We can work past that, we can train together and I can get strong enough to resist you." Hinata said holding the woman by her shoulder, albeit barely.

"Heh, that's exactly what the other guy said too." She smiled sadistically ever so faintly. "Right before he went mad and started slaughtering his family!"

"If you're trying to scare me off it won't work!" Hinata yelled, her eyes beginning to get cloudy out of frustration. "I need you and you need me!"

"I don't need you little girl!" She said struggling against Hinata's grip.

"But you do! Where else will you go? Who will wield you if not me? You can't live your life in fear of killing your master!" Hinata yelled. "If you don't trust in yourself, fine! Trust in me who trusts in you!*3"

"What do you know about trust little girl? The trust between a blade and her master is the closest kind of trust any being can ever receive." Even through her anger, Hinata could see that she was looking through her at someone else.

"Then trust me as you trusted in Shidehara the Ruthless!" Hinata yelled pushing the blade away.

Falling on her ass, her eyes widened at the mention of her master's name.

"Yes I know about her and that YOU gave her the power to achieve her goals." Hinata said pointing at the downed woman.

"Shidehara was always powerful…" She murmured under her breath.

"But you made her more than that! So all I ask is that you give me another chance, I may not be my, Great-Great…however many greats there are, grandmother but with your help I can accomplish my goals." She finished her tirade huffing and puffing because she forgot to stop and draw breath.

The zanpaktou had a look on her face as if she'd been slapped. The look gradually changed from shock to surprise to mirth. Laughing she flipped to her feet, once again towering over Hinata.

"You got a deal, little girl." She said holding out her hand.

"My name isn't little girl, its Hinata, daughter of Souske Aizen and princess to the demon throne."

"Haruno, daughter of no one and blade of the princess to the demon throne."

Reaching forward, they clasped hands in a handshake that would survive all the trial that they needed to overcome.

**The United Council of Souls Dimension**

Have you ever been to one of those family reunions where you find out just how many people are in your family? Not just a local meeting where people come from the surrounding states, but a REAL family reunion where people come all the way from Oregon, New York, Texas or Georgia and there are a 100 hundred odd people there and most of the faces you've never seen before? Now you're starting to see part of the picture of what the air was like in the U.C.S. To top everything off, imagine if 1/3 of the family each came from a different country that had been at war with another family's country since time began.

That was the U.C.S. in a nutshell.

The Captain Commander and Chojiro had arrived first with both Shunsui and Ukitake, along with their lieutenants (Nanao and Rukia) to advise him. There are different levels to rage and Genryusai was a hair-breadth below mindless berserker rage. Shunsui and Ukitake were a lot calmer as well as a lot more anxious. Nanao was a bastion of calmness or that was what appeared on the surface. Rukia was just plain frightened despite how she tried to hide her trembling as they reached the top of the mountain.

To a person who hiked the treacherous path to the mountain regularly they would usually find a 100 yard expanse of cleared away and paved with cobblestone. Today in the middle of the field was a simple wooden door that could be seen by those with the ability to sense to the supernatural. Landing in front of this seemingly out of place door, Genryusai was too angry at what they had to do to waste time and simply opened the door and walked into the blackness. He was closely followed by his posse of soul reaper and after Rukia the door closed by itself.

On the inside they were presented with a corridor to a set of double doors. Their eyes weren't on the double doors however as they examined the walls of the corridor. Even the angry Captain Commander slowed his pace to look at the painted sights of the corridor. The hall was filled with pictures of shinigami victories; them standing victorious over armies of Demons, lone Captains going toe-to-toe with thousands of Hollows and even shinigami training in the academy. Any possible circumstance to which you could imagine a shinigami having pride was painted on the walls, the ceiling and even the floor.

"I don't think our Hollow friends are going to like this hall very much." Ukitake joked.

The word 'Hollow' finally got the old-man back into one tracked mindset and he quickened his steps. Reaching the doors, he pushed them open with a blast of reaitsu. On the other side of the door was a large circular table, large they assumed so they wouldn't have to sit next to their sworn enemies. Picking the chair the furthest from the door, Genryusai sat down while his cadre was forced to stand behind his chair.

"I urge you to not let your emotions get the best of you old man." Shunsui said.

"We're allying with our worst enemies right now!" He said, spittle flying. "You're lucky I'm not in the Hollow realm destroying everything!"

"You say that like the realm is filled with cities of Hollows." Ukitake said. "Before we make any decisions we must first observe the consequences."

"There's the chance that we might get stabbed in the back." Rukia added quietly.

"Exactly!" Genryusai roared and surged to his feet.

Ukitake and Shunsui both forced him to sit back down before he could gain momentum.

"Do I have to remind you that this is the wish of the Soul King?" Came a voice from above them.

Looking up, all of the shinigami went wide in disbelief. Silently watching them the whole time were rows upon rows of Death Knights. They realized that the room wasn't a dome shape, but in a coliseum shape and they were in the pit. While the seats were barely 20% full there were still enough hoods turned towards them to paralyze their action.

How had they all managed to be so quiet, much less hide their spiritual energy?

They were spared an answer by the arrival of the most powerful Hollows to ever exist.

"Did you see that picture of the Gillian stepping on that-" Rishi stopped herself as she realized the other beings present in the room.

The tension flared upwards once more as both factions froze mid-action. Harribel prepared to attack the shinigami, and then moved to step in front of Kenpachi, remembering who she served truly.

"There will be no more needless bloodshed." Neliel said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "Not until after the Council anyway."

Tormentous didn't even glance in the direction of the shinigami. The same could be said for Daito, Shoto and Sage. All three of them knew that no good would come from battling the Soul Society's strongest shinigami and his Captains. Rishi on the other hand, wasn't thinking rationally whatsoever. Struggling against Harribel's firm hand, the berserker within her struggled to rip free from its cage. Struggling as well, Harribel fought a losing battle as Rishi took one step forward and then another and another.

She didn't take a fourth.

"_Cero!" _Harribel yelled, blasting the Vasto Lorde directly in the face.

She surveyed the smoke waiting for it to clear with squinted eyes.

"**Why the hell did we bring that beast to this meeting?" **She thought to herself. **"A brute such as-"**

A clawed hand swung out of the smoke with such speed that Harribel barely jumped back, still not drawing her blade. Stepping out the smoke Rishi's eyes had rolled into the back of her head and she drooled with mindless rage. Howling, she shook the entire chamber with wild amounts of golden spiritual energy, rivaling the ferocity of one Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Alright now, enough of that." A voice boomed and echoed around the chamber.

Everyone looked up at the source of the statement, even the Vasto Lorde berserker. Slowly falling to the ground, the Commander alighted with the grace of one of God's angels. Albeit minus the beautiful the sparkling white wings or the desire to preserve life.

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Leaping over the table (which surprisingly did not shatter) her spiritual pressure began to push everyone else back with its force.

"**Is this what they're bringing to the fight?" **Ukitake wondered in slight awe. **"It's like Kenpachi himself was reaching Bankai right before my eyes!"**

Her heels slamming into the table, she pounded across the short length in seconds. The Commander stood a full 30 ft. away from the edge of the table, her hand outstretched she leaped at the cloak figure. Time seemed to slow as the Commander refused to budge an inch, Neliel yelled a warning at him but it went unheard over the roar of Rishi's power. Raising his hand, he brought it down in a chopping motion and created nothing.

The definition of nothing is zero, the absent of anything whatsoever, a non-entity. In space there are asteroids, planets, suns and other peculiarities. Despite what has been stated the absence of air does not equal nothingness. What the Commander was something much worse, something unimaginable by the thinking mind. The closing thing would be a black hole, what it is made off and what is inside has been thought of for decades. Do you travel through time? Are you ripped apart over the course of an eternity? Is it a portal to God? To hell? The Commander's darkness was all of these things.

A thin cylinder shot up from the ground underneath the table and into the ceiling that existed in the blackness above. The shinigami nor the hollows even saw nothing come at them through the bright reaitsu. They were swallowed instantly, sucked into nothing. Rishi was the next to last to be swallowed, her clawed hand centimeters away from the Commander's face. Finally the cloak figure, pulling strings behind the scenes was engulfed by nothing. The nothingness, seen as blackness to the Knights sitting in the stands, stopped at the edge of the pit and in the case of the Knights standing at the edge, inches from their face.

Near the top of the stands, Chizuru watched the proceedings from along the wall. The entirety of the Valkyrie squad stood beside her, watching with rapt interest.

"D-d-does he usually do that?" Chizuru whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet created by the mass of killers below her.

"I've only known him for a short time, but what I've seen…" Michiru trailed off.

"What I've seen makes me want him to be the father of my children." Mahana continued where her squad leader couldn't.

"Go hump a cat." Ryo said over the lip of her book.

Blushing at her friends antics, Chizuru was the first of them to notice the other cloaks silently entering the room. While the current Knights of the Watch wore all black with white trim (similar to the typical shinigami uniform), the Knights entering the room wore bright silver with a dull silver trim. As they entered from the opposite side of the coliseum the current Knights got up and relocated to the section where most of them sat. The silver Knights set up shop in the section to the right of the black Knights.

"I'm sensing a bit of sectionalism." Chizuru whispered to Michiru as Mahana struggled against her lustful ways as Ryo threatened her with her book. "The cloaks in black are shinigami members of the Watch, the ones in silver are human members of the Watch. Each species gets their own color to represent their race and as per usual there are feuds, think Army vs. Marine Corps."

"I know what an army is, but what's a Marine Corps?" Chizuru asked with a finger on her lip.

"It's an American thing. Look, think ninja vs. samurais. They're both arguing over whose better with their unique traits. The shinigami Knights are on good terms with the human Knights. The Hell Knights are more neutral than anything. The Hollow Knights stand at odds on almost all issues with the shinigami."

"But you talked about four different types of Knights and there are…" Chizuru counted the sections. "Five sections."

"Yup, there use to be demon Knights, but after the Great Time- I mean the sealing of the demons we lost all contact with them. As far as we know they've either been compromised or turned. Before the Great- I mean sealing they were to Hollows what the shinigami were to humans and the Hell Knights were just…there through it all."

"Where are the Hell guys and the Hollow guys then?"

"Hell if I know, I don't mess with those _freaks_." Michiru spat out.

In the background Ryo and Mahana quieted down. They knew where this was headed right of the bat. Ryo tapped Mahana's shoulder and sent her a message with a subtle head nod.

'_Should we stop her?'_

'_No Chizuru is going to have to find out the hard way.' _Mahana sent back with a subtle bat of her eyes.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Chizuru asked sweat dropping. "I mean you are all working towards…a goal I expect you'll tell me later."

In the background Mahana winced and Ryo face-palmed. They had said the exact same things and they knew exactly how the cute non-threatening schoolgirl would respond.

"Let's head out into the hall." Michiru smiled.

The four girls headed out one of the many sets of doors that lined the highest row of seats. Leaving last, Ryo closed the door behind her with a soft 'click'. Turning around, she wasn't surprised to see Chizuru get gut-checked by the youngest of the girls. Michiru's face was contorted in a mask of rage and her fist was deep into a doubled over Chizuru's stomach.

Yanking the redhead up by her hair, Michiru slammed a right hook across her face, sending her into the wall.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Chizuru yelled.

Ignoring her, Michiru pinned her down with her knees and started hammering her stomach. Ryo looked at the scene with as little emotion as possible, Mahana however was halfway down the hall fighting against the memory of when she crossed her squad leader for the first time.

"You-don't-have-per-mission-to-talk about-harshness!" Michiru yelled as she emphasized each word with another hit.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, but was more likely 30 seconds, she stood up panting. Reflexively Chizuru curled into a ball, crying from the pain.

"Oh shut up or I can give you a reason to cry." She said as she literally spat on the girl. "Take her to the infirmary."

Leaving that at that she headed back into the coliseum.

"Come on, come on. Get up." Mahana said quietly, her voice echoing along the smooth cobblestone hallway. "You weren't the first and you won't be the last."

Grabbing the lesbian's guitar with one hand, Ryo used her free hand to steady Chizuru. They traveled in silence, Chizuru's cries dying down into whimpers and the whimpers into sniffles and the sniffles into a depressing silence.

Reaching the infirmary, the pushed open the door and entered the large room. There were two rows of beds, one per wall and 50 beds per row. At the far end of the room were a set of elevators. Laying the pained redhead on the closest bed.

"Her family was murdered by Hollows while she watched." Ryo said before Chizuru could ask. "We all made the slip up of empathizing with the other divisions in her presence, Mahana here did it twice."

They both laughed at Mahana's short comings, but it quickly faded back into silence.

"Why have you t-told the Commander?" Chizuru asked, testing to see if her ribs had anything to say. Surprisingly they didn't.

"What would we look like if we complained about being smacked around a little bit, besides we both can take it." Mahana said waving her off. "If you're feeling alright let's head to the crypt."

The sounds of yelling echoed through the vents, most likely from an intense shouting match caused by the friction of opposing factions in the same room.

"Alright let's go." Chizuru said standing up and immediately throwing up into the trashcan.

"You're not even going to ask why we're going to the crypt?" Ryo questioned.

"I think it would be for the best for me to just be quiet and listen." Chizuru said, grabbing her guitar from Ryo.

Heading out into the hall, they were greeted by a power blast of wind.

"What the heck is this!?" Chizuru yelled.

"Hell if I know!" Mahana yelled back.

Just as quickly as it arrived, the wind was gone, winding down the hallways towards the Chamber. After a few twists and turns the gust quickly arrived and blew open the doors to the meeting. Down in the pit the wind slammed into the table, shutting everyone up. Prior to its arrival, as expected the meeting had turned into a loud shouting match with everyone threatening everyone else. The Captain Commander was yelling threats at Harribel who was retorting in a calm, but loud manner despite Neliel insistence that she be quiet. Mazaki struggled to be heard at all over the den. For the humans were three representatives, one from northern, central and Southern Japan plus Master Aang. They consulted with each other before deciding to remain quiet until order had been restored.

With wind howling in their faces, everyone was forced to shut up. Raising his hand, the Commander brought all attention onto himself.

"This is getting us no-where. I'll bring up an issue then point to a representative to speak. You have something to say, you raise your hand or end up like Ms. Kenpachi."

Silently they looked at each for dissension. Well everyone, but Genryusai who drilled holes into the Commander's hood, unflinchingly.

"First up, we have manpower. Where do you stand Captain-Commander?" The Commander pointed at the old man.

"We have 13 divisions with roughly 4,000 men and women apiece. That comes up to 52,000 able bodied shinigami. More than enough to easily handled any force that dares to over step their bounds." The last sentence was directed at the hollows across the table.

He pointed at the humans. Turning toward one another, they leaned in and consulted one another.

"Because saying a number is soooo hard." Rick said sarcastically.

"I _break_ you Rick-san." The Commander said, shutting him up.

"We have a total of 3,000 monks ready to do the work of the Soul King. _However _we would like to express our misgivings about working with hollows my lord."

"You're concern has been noted, next." He pointed at Mazaki.

"Me? Uh-eh, I-I mean we." She turned back towards Rick.

"We have 10,000 men ready to die." Rick said.

"Thank you Princess Mazaki." The Commander said completely serious. "Finally the un-trusted hollows."

"We have 50,000 Hollows 15,000 Gillians and 3,000 Adjuchas ready to sweep away these demon hordes."

There was a collective gasp from the rest of the factions. Never would they would ever imagine that so many hollows actually existed.

"I guess we know who will be on the front line." The Commander joked. "So that will be a total of 52…and 3…and 10…and 68. 133,000 thousand bodies to throw into the meat grinder."

"That is an impressive number; do we know how many bodies the demon Realm has?" Ukitake asked.

"Every other time it's been double and then some so this time shouldn't be different. They probably have around 270,000 hinge heads ready for battle."

Another gasp, this time from the hollows as well with their smug smiles wiped off their faces.

"How can we possibly win against such a number?" Asked Aang.

"How'd we win the other 3 times?" The Commander asked. "If numbers decided wars history would've been a lot more different. What really matters is conviction and leadership. This brings us to our next topic; who will lead our armies and who will be in charge of it al-"

"I volunteer my brother, Prince Yamiryu as Supreme Commander of the United Soul Army!" Mazaki stood up.

"LIKE HELL!" Yamamoto roared, surging to his feet. "That position will go to Prince Andrew!"

"I wouldn't trust my life to either of those **children**! I nominate Neliel-sama.

"I think you are all forgetting who created us all. The ruler of the U.S.A.*4 is the Soul King of course!" Yelled Aang after he was told to by the Council.

"Nobody here has ever seen the Soul King! He might as well be dead!" Harribel yelled. "How can a dead man lead an army?"

"Mind your words hollow whore!" Aang yelled, brandishing his staff.

"Come at me old fart!" Harribel grabbing hold of her hilt.

"I" The Commander said quietly, causing everyone to shut up in anticipation. "I would like to remind everyone that the Keeper of Souls already has the position."

"The what?" Everyone echoed at the same time.

"The correct would be 'Who?' and the answer to that question is that there isn't one." Seeing the confusion on their faces he explained. "Whenever the Soul Society is in danger a ceremony is held where anyone from any race can place a drop of their blood into a chalice which will pick out the best leader."

"Well, where is this chalice?" Ukitake asked.

"Away."

"Away where?"

"At my house."

"At your house?"

"On my dresser."

"The chalice is at your house and on your dresser?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I forgot it."

"You forgot the device used to choose the leader of the most army in existence?"

"Yes."

"-_-."

"."

"Anyway, let's get this contract signed why don't we." The Commander said brandishing a long piece of blank parchment from his cloak and placing it on the table.

Slowly words began to write themselves from the top of the page titled '**Contract of Souls'. **Quickly gaining speed, the words blurred across the page, soon filling up the entire parchment with small print words. At the bottom were 4 lines for four different signatures.

"Signing this parchment binds your soul into the cause that we have gathered here today to form. You will not be able to betray each other nor consciously bring harm to another member of the U.S.A. with the overall goal being to save the realms. You will also be forced to obey the command of the Supreme Commander."

"That's a lot of small print to ensure such few things." Sage commented from behind Neliel.

"You're welcome to read it on your free time Sage-sama." The Commander said. "Now, who will stand with me against the demons? To give your lives in an effort to stem the destruction of your realms."

"The Hell Realm pledges its loyalty."

"The Buddhist alliance of Japan pledges it loyalty."

"The Hollow Realm pledges it loyalty."

"The Soul Society pledges its loyalty to combat the demon menace and ensure freedom for all people."

"As temporary Commander of the Knights of the Watch I pledge to shall the blood of our enemies in vicious combat, I will inspire the U.S.A. to achieve ever greater heights, I shall share the glory and the riches of our campaign along with the defeats and misery, I will not stop the advance until I stand on-top of the Demon King's impaled corpse and burn him and his cities from existence!"

As he spoke the signatures began to glow a bright red and once he reached the end they became too bright to look at. Finishing, he grabbed the contract while the floor behind him slid back and a wall rose up from the floor. On the wall were 3 parchments with the exact same script and design, but with different signatures. Placing the parchment at the very bottom, the Commander stood back and allowed the wall to sink back into the floor.

"The U.S.A. has been formed." The Commander declared. "For now head back to your realms and await the grail that my Knights will be escorting to each army."

"That's it; you just want us to wait?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm sure that you all will be able find something productive to do while you wait for the grail." The Commander said stretching his arms. "The U.C.S. is dismissed."

With that the floor beneath the representatives, ambassadors and captains disappeared, dropping them into a pit of nothingness. In all of three seconds the pit was empty once more, except for the floating Commander. Just as quickly as it disappeared the floor returned and the cloaked man turned his gaze upwards into the seats.

"Hmph, looks like the Hollows are late again. No surprise there."

Like a switch had been flipped, a bubble of laughter came up from the Knights as their postures slouched and small conversations broke out. Some from the human division got up and went over to the shinigami division and vice-versa.

Turns out the afterlife's most elite killers weren't uptight 100% of the time.

"Alright, alright calm down kids." The Commander waved his arms in the air to incite calm.

Even as he spoke, gears began to turn underneath his feet. Rapidly the pit rose sky-ward (ceiling-ward?) or maybe the stands sunk below the pit, whichever way, the Commander ended up above the stands on a circular Dias. As soon as the gears came to an oiled halt and click, everything except the very top section rescinded into the floor. This left a floating platform, held up by the buoyancy of awesome and willingness to kill. With another click, the gears slowed to halt and the hollow division decided to show up. They flowed in with their white cloaks (with black trim) and congruent masks gathering information from the room.

"Nice of you all to show up." The Commander said amiably, opening his arms graciously. "Take a seat while we wait on our amigos from the hell division."

As the hollows silently, filed in one could see the greater variety in size and shape when compared to their more humanoid comrades. Some had to squeeze through the double doors or duck or do nothing at as they walked on their four legs. While most of the hollows were Arrancar, there were still the occasional ungainly shapes with extra large hoods and the odd tentacle flicking every which way.

"I hoped you weren't planning on taking all our funds for oblong cloaks and jetting to endless sandy beaches." He said, his smile inflected in his jibes.

Chuckling at their Commander's playful, the humans/shinigami mind no attempts at hiding their less than contempt, but more than playful rival from the Hollows who hissed and did the same for everything without a mask on in the room.

"You may have jokes about my division, but they're not funny one." Neliel said exiting the double doors last.

"You're late Captain Neliel Tu Oderschuank, just what had you so preoccupied?" The Commander asked.

"This boring meeting with this old geezer who wouldn't shut up." She smiled back, pushing her hands through her cloak's sleeves.

"Ohhhhh." Came the reply from the human side of the coliseum to go alongside with the hollows' laughter.

"Come on guys, don't flip-flop on me." The Commander laughed, turning on his backstabbing shinigami and hollow division.

"Don't be such a pancake then." Rikari said, walking down the steps, his silver cloak draped over his shoulder though not fully on.

"I prefer waffles thank you." The Commander pointed an accusing finger.

"Can we fucking _please_ concentrate on killing shit?" Hayasa said, taking the steps two at a time.

"That leaves all the divisions except the infamously stoic Hell Division." The Commander commented at the empty section.

"I live to serve Commander-sama!" Excel yelled as she entered the coliseum.

As one everyone released a collective groan. Being in close proximity to the Excel, Captain of the Hell Division, was enough to cause groans, moans, headaches, intense desire to hit something, intense desire to hit someone, intensive desire to hit her, suicidal thoughts, bleeding of the ears, loss of faith in humanity, deaths of erections, yelling and crying yourself to sleep. Because of this, despite being a human Excel was exil- I mean reassigned to the Hell Division where she soon rose to the position of Captain because honestly, the Hell Knights didn't give a fuck.

"All the Captains are here." The Commander said, turning in a circle. "Lets get serious everyone."

The personal conversations ceased and all attention turned to the floating platform.

"Please raise your head if you participated in the recent skirmishes with the demon realm."

Multiple hands went up; a few dozen at most, among them was Michiru, now in her cloak. Looking around, she was surprised not to see her squad beside her.

"The hinge heads have been making moves, _major_ moves recently. They've used small teams to retrieve not one, but two and nearly three different Titan stones." The room dimmed and images rose up in front of the stands. Among them were the research facility, the Unholy Palace and the Maggot's Nest alongside their respective stones. "Soon, we will be escorting the Royal Family into the demon realm.

"But why would we put the Royal Family in danger in such as an unprofessional fashion?" Asked a female Knight from the human division.

Silently the Commander slowly turned toward the Knight, around him the pictures dissolved and above him a spotlight clicked on. With a beam directly on her hood, she fidgeted uncomfortably under the attention of over 300 trained life takers.

"Hmmm. Doesn't look older than 23 years. Decent combat scores, decent intelligence scores, slightly sub-par leadership skills. With all this information on you I'm kind of wondering what you have that makes you so special and better than your platoon's sergeant."

"Excuse me sir?"

"As far as I was informed, and the Commander of the Death Watch is the most informed individual alive, when you have a question you take it up the chain of command. First your platoon sergeant to your platoon leader which goes to your division's Captain which he asks me. This is how it is around here and this is how it has been for the past…for a very long time." He paused as if waiting for her input, receiving none he pushed on. "Unless…you wouldn't be trying to incite a revolt against me now would you?"

"Commander I hardly think-" Neliel began.

"Captain Oderschuank" Snickers around the room. "If you desire command of the human division please formally challenge Captain Rikari, if not please stay in your lane."

"Commander." The female stood up. "I'm sorry for breaking S.O.P.; if it pleases you I will commit seppuku." There was a ripple of non-spoken shock through the humans and ex-humans.

"Hmmm. You know there was a period in time when a Commander wouldn't even have to answer that question, the Knight would have excused herself and committed seppuku in the hallway. By herself of course since asking for a second would have disrupted the meeting."

The Commander silently stared at the female who shivered under his hard gaze. She never expected him to actually consider it, she had no desire nor the will to take her own life.

"Since I see that you don't have the guts to do what must be done, sit back down and shut up. We'll talk later."

She quietly took her seat and the spotlight turned off and was replaced with the dim lights. The pictures gradually faded back into existence and the meeting continued.

"Me and my team will be taking armor out the armory. In the following days each division will retrieve their suits and weaponry." The anxiousness was apparent among the troops. The armory hadn't been unsealed within their lifetimes. "You all must understand that this is war. It is likely that you'll be operating on or behind the front lines. You all are going to experience hell like not even the Togabito have known. You are the best the U.S.A. has to offer and in all likeliness you'll all die painful deaths. Either by the hands of demon or my own for whatever reason I may have."

He surveyed the divisions for any signs of emotion. The Hollows were ice cold, the same with the shinigami, the humans however showed the faintest signs of duress.

"Right here and now, at this moment, the human division has the lowest survivability rate in my eyes." He said staring at the humans.

Most of them were police officers, members of Japan's limited military or Americans stationed in Japan their entire lives. Despite their military backgrounds, nothing could prepare them for close contact with a Blood Craver, but CQC.

"Meaning adjourned. Captains on me and you Revolution-sama."

The hollows exited the quickest as if trying to get away from the humans. The shinigami and humans congregated and mingle for a couple minutes before heading toward the Jumper. A sort of Body Slider meant for point to point travel with large groups. After about 10 minutes, the room was empty save for the few personal. Gathering on the lowered platform, they looked upwards as they accelerated into the ceiling and beyond.

Above the coliseum was the Death Watch's own War Room. The room was circular with a 50 yard radius. In the center was table that displayed a detailed 3-D map of Karakura Town. On the far right side was the huge vault door to the armory.

"You all have 24 hours to get suited and booted. The Princes and Princesses will be heading into the demon realm to negotiate a peace treaty."

"But why? These are demons we're talking about here." Rikari asked.

"It more for us than it is for them. By negotiating we gain the moral high ground by attempting to achieve peace. Also if a soldier knows that his enemy rejected peace at the beginning he's less likely to try and betray us when things look bad. Come on, let's hit up the armory."

Silently, the woman followed behind the powerful beings, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, trying to stab me in the back and takeover the Watch."

"I swear I didn't mean-"

"Oh shut up, I've decided your punishment. You'll be riding with us during the diplomatic mission."

"But I can't!"

"Who the _FUCK_ are you?!" The Commander roared, turning on the Naval lieutenant. "Are you not a Knight of the Watch?! WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION!?"

The Knight felt no larger than an ant as the Commander loomed over the woman, turning her into a girl.

"This is supposed to be an elite organization! We're suppose to kill people without emotion and without bias towards age, gender or race. And then we go a measly 10,000 years without a major threat and this is what I get? Fucking weaklings who couldn't kill their parents if asked to?" He seemed not as focused on the woman as he was the heavens, as if asking why his fate had cursed him.

"I can!" She yelled, pushing the Commander back.

"What?"

"I said I can do what is expected of me! I can kill for the Watch and I can die for the Watch!"

"You can't!"

"I will or I'll die trying!" She screamed, her hood falling back off her auburn hair.

He stared into her arctic blue eyes with his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he let his hands fall to his side he let his head fall forward until his forehead rested on her. Any with his face centimeters away, she could only see the metal gleam of something over his lips and nothing else.

"I certainly hope so Lt. Rebecca."

"Are we done with the pep talk sir?" Neliel asked, her hands crossed in anger.

"Sounds like you need one yourself." He said walking past.

Stopping in front of the vault, the Commander pressed his gloved palm against the door.

"The world is perfect because no one ever gets what they want."

'_Pass-phrase accepted'_

"Everybody loves an optimist." Hayasa quipped.

The vault slowly dissolved from the center outward as if a virus was eating a hole into the 10 meter thick metal. A fizzling sound filled the air as the Death Watch demonstrated once more, it extremely advanced technology. As always they stayed a good 10 leaps beyond the cutting edge with weapons, armors and vehicles of every conceivable nature. The Death Watch didn't just operate in the spiritual realm but across the globe as well. Because of this the default armory was filled with endless rows of every gun ever manufactured from the prototypes built in the 19th century to AK-47s.

Everything still gleamed under the white light as if the weapons had just come off the factory line. The walls also lacked dust, like they'd been cleaned and maintained daily.

"Floor: Demon Combat"

The guns folded back into the wall to protect them as the gun floor ascended upwards and below it the world's largest vault specializing in demon combat, rivaled only by a vault beneath the Vatican (right next to the Illuminati H.Q.). As one they entered the vault as the light flicked on upon a demon's worst nightmare.

"On the circles." The Commander pointed to the center of the room.

As they walked past, everyone spared at least one glance for the wicked looking weapons on the walls. On the bottom row were the swords that gradually grew in size and design as you walked down. Above those were the spears and bows. Above those things got crazy as the inventors started getting creative with ways to slay demons along with other beings.

Once all six of them came to a stop on the clearly defined circles, the Commander waved his hand in front of him as if interacting with an invisible surface. Instantly two parts of a casing came out of the ground beneath them, encasing everyone excluding the Commander in a shell of metal. After twenty seconds and light shining through the seams, the casings separated and lowered into the floor. At their feet were their cloaks; on their bodies was a Knight's wet dream.

Neliel had on two-piece plate armor. The only part not covered was her mid-riff everything else excluding her face was covered in holy metal. Her armor on her arms was triple jointed for maximum mobility, the same for her legs. Each piece was carefully engraved with scenes of nature from every eco-system across the globe.

Rikari had on the lightest armor, little more than ceremonial padding with breast plates. On his arm was a built in computer on his back a mobile research station. On his greaves were a collection of scalpels and other objects that one would find in a laboratory.

Hayasa had on a mysterious substance that looked like a metal, but bent like plastic as he flexed. The full-body substance flickered in shifted in the light as if it could make up its mind on what it looked like. His mask was simply two slit where his eyes brown eyes examined his suit. The only visible accessory was a utility belt around his waist.

Excel was wearing traditional samurai armor with pauldrons with the kanji's for 'Hell' and 'Captain'. Her plates tiled down over her rather small breasts and ended around her knees, forming a sort of metal dress. All the gaps in between were filled with purple silk. Her helmet curved up into two horns and draped over the back of her head. The mask hung on two cords around her neck, a fearsome visage of Susanoo. Within the suit, the playful Excel stood at a fearsome 6'3.

Finally Lt. Rebecca exited the pod and immediately fell flat on her face. Her armor consisted of metal greaves and bands on her arms and legs. The rest of her armor was leather covered by black robes with ornate demon wards.

"These things weigh a ton!" He cried, struggling to move her arms and legs.

"Speak to it and it'll tell you how to use it." The Commander advised, crouching to her side.

"Speak to it?" Rebecca asked, lifting her head to look at the Commander's boot.

"Shut up and concentrate." He barked. Leaving her to it, he turned to face his captains. "Grab a weapon and return to your realms."

"Can we talk to you for a second Commander?" Rikari asked, pushing up his wire-rim glasses.

They walked a good distance away from the prone woman.

"Why are you bringing this…girl?" Neliel asked, perturbed.

"She's wet behind the ears, a trip into our enemies' capital is hardly the place-" Hayasa began.

"ARRRRGGHHH!" She yelled, launching herself 20 meters into the air before crashing back down onto the floor.

"She has potential." The Commander said with finality. "Grab a weapon and lets go seal some hinges."

Helping Rebecca choose a weapon, they exited the vault and let it form back into reality from the edges of the hole.

"Wait, Commander where's your-" Rebecca began breathless.

"The Commander of the Death Watch has his armor at every moment of his life." The Commander replied solemnly. "Head on back to base L.T., I'll clear your schedule for the next few days."

With that, the Commander was swallowed by his cloak until he disappeared into a pen-point bubble in space.

"Can my suit-"

"Nope, that's all him." Rikari smiled. "Come on I'll give you a ride."

With that the Captain headed their separate ways, each grabbing a Jumper and traveling toward their respective dimensions. This left the Death Watch Head Quarters empty and silent as a tomb. This was perhaps one of the oldest and most active buildings on the face of the planet…or at least had its front door on the face of the planet. Hundreds of men (and then eventually women and one mixed) had walked these halls, talking with their comrades, jibing at other division as they passed in the hall or fought off demons that had managed to infiltrate the complex every 3,000 years or so.

Every stone on the walls, every wooden katana on the training ground and every dried stain of blood in the sparring chamber had history. You could point to anything and find a story worthy of telling.

The chair in the far corner of the mess? That hit the 3rd Vice-Commander in a brawl.

Female bathroom in the library? The source of over 300 pictures by one Knight, a teen of course.

The broken katana in the kendo hall? Shoved up the ass of a Knight wouldn't shut up while her captain was talking.

Dented Knight in hall 12E? Aftermath of a panty raid, albeit a very successful one.

The scorched blast radius on the floor of Level One*5? When the Commander killed all 5 of his Captains after they refused to leave the service of the Soul King…took two weeks to clean, very bloody.

Heading to level one, Chizuru was stuck in a ridiculous stance while her squad mates busied themselves by studying a machine. The red-hair was on one of the 13 circular platforms, not the one with the scorch mark. Unbeknownst to the females, they were alone within the Head Quarters.

"How long do I have to stand like this?" Chizuru groaned for the hundredth time.

"We told you chose a stance where you believed you could draw your spiritual out the best from." Ryo chastised.

"And you chose that ridiculous pose so suck it up." Mahana stuck her tongue out.

The statement was not a false one. Chizuru had spread her legs to a ridiculous length apart and brought her hands back as if she was about to do the famous DBZ we all know and love.

"Just what's the problem?"

"We can detect your power, but it's erratic, like sound going every which way instead of a river moving southward." Ryo said, turning some dials. "What we need is an object to tune your power, like a zanpaktou."

"Where are we going to get one of those?" Chizuru asked, her legs shaking.

"You can't just get a zanpaktou…it comes from within." Mahana said. "When it comes to the human division Knights in exchange for zanpaktou they use objects that hold great value within their personal life such as a bookmark, boots, a watch et cetra. We should probably head back to your apartment and let you grab that object and then we can move on from there."

"No need, I have it right here." Chizuru grinned from ear to ear as she hopped down, grabbed her guitar and took the stage again. "What do I do now?"

"Absolutely nothing. This system has been perfected over hundreds of years just concentrate on drawing out your power. Closing your eyes helps."

Concentrating on a flame burning within her, Chizuru didn't even bother striking a pose. She simply held the guitar as if she was about start playing, pick and all. Behind the console the two schoolgirls powered up the stage and began diverting her energy into the guitar. The faint scent of Ozone filled the air as the stage began to crackle.

"And we have lift off!" Mahana hooted.

Chizuru couldn't even hear her, the faith within her was crackling with energy drowning out everything else. It was as if she was standing in a fire as her life circled liked Indians around her…or wolves. There were flashes of her father, her aunt, cousin, apartment, school, friends but more than anything or anyone else was Ichigo. He kept popping up after every other thing. Him walking into the store. Walking her home. Putting her cousin in her places multiple times. Introducing Lisa. Preparing them for their first gig.

"Chizuru. Chizuru!"

Snapping her eyes open, Chizuru found herself on the ground against the wall. Blinking against the lights, Chizuru rose her arm to steady herself against the wall as she got up. She felt to arms wrap around her and help her to her shaky feet.

"W-what teh fruck?" Chizuru slurred her words, copper on her tongue.

"You had a bit of an accident." Came a voice from somewhere above her as if she was at the bottom of a well.

After a few minutes everything came back into focus for the lesbian.

"What happened to me-wait! Where's my-"

"Got it right here." Mahana said patting her shoulder. "You really did a number of that pad."

"You lost control of your powers, almost fused with your familiar." Ryo clarified. "I had to shock you with a dose of your own energy; thought the impact on the wall would have broken something."

"Impact?" Chizuru trailed off as pebbles dropped onto her head.

Craning her head upward, Chizuru gaped at the crater against the wall. It was at least 5 meters deep and left an obvious dent against a wall older herself.

"Hope people don't start making scorch marks on the pad now." Mahana joked, the intense worry on her face giving way to mischievousness. "I would kiss you if you weren't so into Orihime-san."

Blushing Chizuru grabbed hold of her changed guitar. It burned her hand to grab the neck, but she honestly didn't care. The once pink guitar was now mostly golden. On the base of the guitar were two wicked axe blades jutting out.

"**I wonder if they can retract…"**

As if on instinct the blades retracted leaving a perfectly normal guitar. Despite its appearance she could _feel_ the power within it as if she was holding a gun. It was also heavier, especially within the base as if something was weighing down the inside of the instrument.

Thinking about the blades, she brought them back out and swung the guitar in a slow arc, energy crackling along the superheated edges of the blade.

"Me likey." Chizuru smiled.

"Awesomeness!" Mahana attempted to high five Ryo and was shot down. "You should probably go home and-"

"Stop telling me to go home!" Chizuru snapped. "There's no way I'm going back to that Hell hole, let's do something more productive."

Despite herself Ryo smiled wickedly.

"Let's head to the kendo hall, oh and prepare to take the worst beating of your life."

"As long as you buy me dinner afterwards." Chizuru said walking alongside Ryo back to the halls.

"Wait up guys!" Mahana yelled chasing her friends.

**5****th**** Division**

The whole of the KTG force was setting up their bunks, males in the male barracks and females in the female barracks. Both the barracks were connected by a large room you had to cross to get to either. At least they were until they heard commotion coming from the gates and sandals pounding on wood.

"We should probably check it out." Ryuken suggested.

Agreeing they humans/ three shinigami/ 2 Quinces' headed out to the front to see no other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo-san!"

"Ichigo-kun!"

"My idiot son!"

30 minutes ago

"So you really use to fight people in the sky around here?" She asked as he rounded a corner.

They were assigned two escorts but the hero of the Winter War and the savior of the Soul Society managed to convince them that he was a veteran at navigating the Seireitei.

That was a lie.

"Yeah, more times than I would like to remember." Ichigo said looking at the sky.

He had engaged in combat in this city, he had given and taken blood in this city, he had achieved legendary status in this city and despite all that nothing had changed.

"Make this right!" Yuzu pointed to the upcoming intersection.

Turning the corner Ichigo smacked directly into Zaraki Kenpachi. Without even stopping to curse, Ichigo turned around and walked right out the passage. As soon as he rounded the corner, the pathetic little human broke into a dead sprint. Approximately 7 seconds later, a roar broke out from within the heart of the Seireitei.

"KUUUUUURRRRRROOOOSAAAAAKKKKI III!"

"Nii-san!" Yuzu yelled as she bounced up and down on his shoulders.

"If you want to live please hold on!" He yelled, ducking into a building as a golden bullet of spiritual pressure rushed down the street, destroying everything in its path.

You didn't have to have the hearing of a God to hear the laughter of a psychopath as he raged around the Seireitei. Despite no longer having his powers, due to the nature of the Soul Society Ichigo just faintly detect Kenpachi's Spiritual Pressure along with a couple other Captains as they moved to subdue him. After about 30 seconds Ichigo slowly stood up among the crates within the warehouse.

"What was that all about Ichigo?" Yuzu questioned, shaking beside him.

"Something that defies all logic Yuzu, all logic." Ichigo whispered as they exited the warehouse and entered the destroyed passage.

There were multiple shinigami along the destroyed hall; watching the flaring lights in the distance of course.

"Hey you." Ichigo asked a female shinigami who had her back turned.

Turning around she jumped a bit at the tall (and handsome) human wearing jeans with a middle-school girl by his side.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Just a visitor." Ichigo shrugged.

He really didn't enjoy when people find out that he was Ichigo 'God Killing' Kurosaki.

"Well how can I help you and your daughter visitor-san?" She asked.

Ichigo burst out in tears from laughter while Yuzu hit him while blushing.

"We need help finding the 5th Division." Ichigo gasped through his tears.

"I wouldn't know about that, but my Captain might. I could take you there!" She glowed.

"Thanks, I'd like that." Ichigo flashed a heart-warming smile.

Blushing, the blonde walked them through several back alleyways until they'd reached the entrance to 4th division. After threatening the guys on guard duty she got them into the always cleaned 4th division. Walking them through several legions of corridors, they soon arrived at an unofficial looking set of double doors. While Yuzu was admiring the equipment, the suave orange haired teen leaned in and whispered a few sweet nothings into their guide's ear. Squealing she took off down the hall with steam coming out her ears.

"Come on my sweet daughter, they doctor awaits." Ichigo joked as he knocked twice and then entered the office of Captain Unohana.

Pouting, Yuzu stomped into the office and came to a halt. Unohana's office wasn't as gaudy as Shunsui's or as messy as Mayuri's. It wasn't as big as the Captain Commander's, but it wasn't as small as Sui-Feng's. It was just the right size with a bookcase on the sides and a large window directly behind her desk that overlooked the entrance to the 4th division compound.

The ever mother-like Captain gently smiled at her visitors, scooting a mountainous stack of paperwork to the side. Her milky white skin reflected the sun's rays beautifully and her aura seemed to fill the room with a warm, not-quite-homey feeling that one could be content with.

"Unohana-taichou." Ichigo smiled and bowed.

Few things could surprise the medical expert, but Ichigo Kurosaki being well mannered and following customs and courtesies was definitely in the top ten. Gathering her thoughts, she cleared her throat and re-arranged pointless papers on her desk before speaking with a natural smile.

"Nice to see you again Kurosaki-san. What can I do for you?"

"Me and my sister need help finding the 5th division compound. I'd appreciate it greatly if you could send one of your shinigami to escort us there." Ichigo explained coming up from his bow.

"Are you a doctor?" Yuzu questioned, looking at the spines of the shelved books. "You have a lot of medical books I never heard of."

"In a manner of speaking, I am the Soul Society's Chief Medical Expert." She smiled appreciative at the title. "So yes I'm a doctor."

"When I grow up I going to be a doctor too, could you teach me someday?" Yuzu asked beaming at the older woman.

Something inside the captain welled up. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in centuries and couldn't quite place her hand on it. It was almost like a desire to love this girl that she barely knew. A troubled look crossed her features for a split second before the smile returned. Sparing the quickest glance upwards at the teenage to check if he'd noticed it and feeling satisfied that he hadn't, she looked back down.

"Sure I'll teach you what I know whenever you're ready." Turning her attentions to a smiling Ichigo. "I'll send…Hanataro."

As if on cue, the bumbling excuse for a death god entered the room.

"Kurosaki-san! Unohana-taicho!" He yelled in surprise.

"Hanataro-kun, please take the Kurosakis to the 5th division compound." Unohana said, go back to the paperwork.

"Yes!" Bowing, he shuffled out the captain's office with his head down.

Walking after him, the orange-haired humans quickly exited the compound via a side gate. After many a twist and turn they reached a straight-away that lead to the gates of the 5th division compound. Yuzu usually was 15-20 paces ahead, running around and examining thing, despite the distance she still heard snatches of Ichigo's conversation with Hanataro.

"Souls…won't be allowed…as if…demons…total war."

Before he reached the gate, Hanataro disappeared down an alleyway , leaving Yuzu wondering where'd he had gone. Upon reaching the gate, Ichigo was surprised to be greeted by not 2, but 4 shinigami. This were 11th division type individuals with ridiculous muscles and size.

"Oh great, here come even more humans!" The ugliest one groaned.

"It's like a swarm of roaches crawling all over our shit." Said the one with a scar going across her face.

"Hey!" Ichigo said, getting angry.

"Shut it fag!" Said the one not as ugly as the ugliest, but had double the ugly points possessed by the least ugly one.

"Grphhh." Came the comment from the least ugly one as he scratched his ass.

"People shouldn't say stuff like that!" Yuzu yelled, puffing out her chest and stabbing double-ugly with her finger.

"Da hell are you doing you little shit?!" Double-ugly said angrily.

Reaching down, she seized Yuzu by the pigtails. That was as far as she got. Before she could even open her mouth, Ichigo round housed her across the face, throwing her to the ground. Falling to her butt, Yuzu could only watch as Ichigo jumped between her and the other 3 guards. The ugliest one didn't even get his sword out before Ichigo kicked out his foot and slammed his knee into the man's face.

The other two flanked him, yelling and swords raised above their heads. Lashing out with his leg, he caught the least ugly guard with a straight kick that threw the man through the division doors he had just been guarding. Rolling forward, Ichigo barely avoided getting scalped by the scarred guard. Even as he jumped his feet, he knew that his human body was too slow and the swing of the scarred guard spoke of experience.

As he predicted, he received a kick directly into his back, which was better than a slice now that he thought about it. Falling forward, he landed on top of the least ugly guard and rolled over as the man scrambled to his feet. Before he could, Ichigo pushed himself up and lashed out with a mule kick to the man's face, shattering his nose and knocking him out.

"**Two down."**

Even as he rose to his feet, double ugly and the scarred guard rushed him. Backpedaling to buy himself some time, Ichigo stopped short of running away and instead advanced toward the two shinigami. Catching them off guard with this action, he was instantly within their guard and landing blows to their mid-sections. The Scars shrugged the blows with little difficulty, but Double-Ugly had 2 ribs of her ribs cracked. The duo tried to maneuver to kill the intruder, but each was blocking the other.

Getting angry, Scars slammed the hilt of his blade into Double-Ugly's head, knocking her out. With his partner out the way it was now one on one, but it wouldn't stay that way forever. Even now both of them could hear pounding feet heading toward the ruckus.

"I don't want to fight you." Ichigo said as Scars advanced.

The man wasn't having any of it however as he swung and missed at Ichigo's head. Ducking away from the sword slices, Ichigo struggled against the veteran. Normally a regular shinigami would be no problem for him, but that was then and this was now.

"Nii-san!" Yuzu yelled as a shinigami scooped her up.

His sister. They had touched his sister. Screaming a high pitched bestial yell, Scar's flinched back in fear. He could even recover before Ichigo jumped up and connected with a punch across his jaw. Putting all his force behind the hit, Ichigo rode him to the ground, pounding on his scarred face.

Looking up, her heard people calling his name, but that didn't even register in his consciousness. All that mattered was Yuzu. Rushing forward, he lashed out with brutal punches, dropping shinigami left and right as he carved a path to Yuzu. Suddenly something large was blocking his path. Ichigo looked up just in time to see Chad bring one fist down onto his back.

The blow rocked his world and drove him to his knees, but he felt no pain and surged forward despite his best friend. Tackling the Mexican, Ichigo brought the giant off the ground only to reacquaint him with it once more. Scrambling over Chad, Ichigo found himself standing over the cowering shinigami. She had brown hair tied into a bun and her Zanpaktou quivering within her hand. Yuzu's face was a sea of shock at her brother's rage. She had never seen Ichigo ever actually hurt anyone, it chilled her to her core.

Seeing the fear on Yuzu's face, Ichigo calmed down and the red mist faded.

"PUT-HER-DOWN." He growled.

Letting out a faint squeak, she dropped the girl and fainted on the spot. Reaching out for his sister, suddenly there was a massive pain in the back of his head and everything faded to black. Before he could even stop himself he was falling forward…on top of his sister.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime and Tatsuki cried out at the same time as Yourichi caught him before he could collapse fully.

"What happened here?" Shinji sighed, exiting the compound in just a towel.

"C-C-C-CAPTAIN!" Momo yelled jumping in front of the vizard. "Please put some clothes on!"

"We have it under control." Urahara said. "Ichigo was apparently refused admission and your guards picked a fight with him." Urahara indicated the trail of groaning shinigami; Ichigo had left in his wake. "I believe this was because they touched his sister."

"Oh." Was all Shinji said, cleaning out his ear with his pinky. "Well I think that they've received just punishment for their action so I'm not needed he-"

"Quite the contrary." Genryusai said, entering with Chojiro on his heels. "You and your Lt. have still yet to put a fraction of your powers into Rukia-san's Zanpaktou."

"Why are they doing that?" Isshin asked.

"Isn't it obvious, it's so we can restore Ichigo-san's powers." Rukia said, stepping out from behind the Captain Commander.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL!" Yuzu screamed as her spiritual pressure spiked and orange reaitsu rolled off her small body.

Hell hath no fury like a mother when her child's in danger.

*1-Can you figure out the secret behind his name?

*2-Daito – Long Sword & Shoto – Short Sword

*3-I better not get a single review concerning that, it just felt right at the moment.

*4-'MERICA!

*5-Level One is not in fact the first level of the D.W.H.Q. but where initiates are sent to learn how to harness and employ their spiritual power.

**Annnnd cut! That's the end to this chapter! Don't you guys just love cliff-hangers? This chapter was a bit all over the place, but we finally got to Ichigo which I know was all you guys wanted. So what's up with Yuzu? When did she get powers? Will Chad forgive Ichigo for putting him on his ass?**

**So many questions and we haven't gotten to the war yet (It'll probably be 2 more chapters before we see any large scale battles)! Speaking of the next chapters at the end of the next chapter I'll close the poll on my profile and whichever race has the most votes is the race that Ichigo will get with a girl from. A little tip on that, doesn't look like it'll be a human unless the Human realm makes a comeback on the polls. Come on IchiHime fans out there, I know you have it in you!**

**Well it's 6:00 at night, I'm sitting a Burger on my laptop feeling proud of myself and getting ready to upload this chapter. Before this night is over I'll be working on the next NotF chapter, the things I do for you guys. **

**Getting onto the next topic, if I upload the 8****th**** chapter and I don't have more than 10 reviews then I'll discontinue this story until I get em'. Don't spam the review box either (You know who you are), that won't help at all.**

**This is your King Kylar Kerrigan (KKK) signing off. Have a good night ya hear? And leave a damn review!**


End file.
